


Leo Inter Serpentes: Primo Anno

by acatinahat



Series: Leo Inter Serpentes - Traduzione Italiana [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Good Slytherins, Italiano | Italian, Mentor Severus Snape, Slytherin Harry, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatinahat/pseuds/acatinahat
Summary: La replica della storia originale; ma questa volta, il nostro eroe indossa verde e argento, non rosso e oro.(TRADUZIONE)





	1. Nel Quale Harry Incontra i suoi Primi Amici

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leo Inter Serpentes: First Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/922767) by [Aeternum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeternum/pseuds/Aeternum). 



> Note di Traduttrice: Ciao a tutti! Come avrete capito, questa è una traduzione della meravigliosa storia di Aeternum, potete trovare il link della versione originale qui sopra.  
> Per favore, se vi va e conoscete un po' d'inglese, fatele sapere se vi piace la storia! E senza altri indugi, iniziate pure la lettura.

 

Harry entrò nel negozio di Madama McClan da solo, guardando i numerosi vestiti all’antica appesi alle pareti intorno a lui. In fondo al negozio, un ragazzo biondo dal viso pallido si stava misurando una lunga tunica nera. Harry cercò di non fissarlo, ma era il primo mago della sua età che avesse mai visto, ed era curioso. Avrebbe capito che tutto ciò che Harry aveva visto quel giorno era stato nuovo per lui? 

I suoi pensieri furono interrotti dall’arrivo di Madama McClan in persona, che lo accompagnò accanto al ragazzo biondo. Gli infilò una tunica nera dalla testa e si inginocchiò per iniziare ad appuntarla. Harry colse l’occasione per rivolgere un timido sorriso al ragazzo.

“Sei anche tu in partenza per Hogwarts?” chiese Harry timidamente.

“Sì, i miei genitori sono andati a prendermi le altre cose,” rispose il ragazzo, prima di tendergli la mano. “Io sono Draco.”

“Harry,” rispose lui stringendo nervosamente la mano di Draco. Lunghi anni nella stessa scuola di Dudley avevano reso Harry sospettoso verso chiunque gli offrisse amicizia, visto che non era mai finita bene.

“Sai in quale casa andrai? Beh, in quella che ti piacerebbe andare?” gli chiese Draco.

Harry gli rivolse uno sguardo vacuo. “Casa?”

“Quale dormitorio!” esclamò Draco. All’espressione perplessa di Harry, continuò. “Dai, lo sai: Serpeverde, Corvonero, Grifondoro o Tassorosso?” 

Harry scosse la testa desolato. “Non ne ho idea. Ho scoperto di essere un mago solo ieri, in realtà. Sono stato cresciuto da Babbani per la maggior parte della mia vita.”

Draco gli lanciò uno sguardo strano. “Cresciuto da Babbani? Ma i tuoi genitori, sono maghi?”

“Lo erano - sono morti, e sono stato cresciuto da parenti Babbani da allora,” spiegò imbarazzato Harry.

“Davvero? Come sei venuto qui allora? Tutto da solo?” domandò Draco.

“No, mi ha portato Hagrid. È il guardiacaccia di Hogwarts, mi ha aiutato ad entrare nella mia camera blindata nella Gringott e a comprare tutto quello che mi serve per scuola.”

“Hagrid? Ne ho sentito parlare da i miei genitori. Non avrebbero dovuto mandare un insegnante ad aiutarti? Ho sentito che è quello che fanno con i Mezz- er, con i Nati Babbani.” Draco sembrava a disagio, il che confuse Harry.

“Non ne ho idea. Ma fino a adesso mi aiutato molto, e guarda,” Harry indicò fuori dalla finestra. “Mi ha portato un gelato!”

Draco si girò per vedere Hagrid salutare allegramente dalla strada. “Huh. Ha un aspetto molto buono, in effetti, penso che me ne farò comprare uno da mia madre.”

“Tutto fatto, caro,” disse Madama McClan ad Harry prima che lui potesse rispondere. La ringraziò e si girò di nuovo verso Draco. “Beh, immagino che ti vedrò ad Hogwarts, allora.” disse, sorridendogli.

“Immagino di sì,” gli sorrise in risposta Draco. Con quello, Harry andò a pagare e raggiunse Hagrid in strada.

 

********

 

L’ultimo mese di Harry con i Dursley fu il più felice che ricordava. Stava finalmente per scappare, e loro erano talmente terrorizzati da lui e la sua bacchetta che per una volta lo lasciarono in pace. Visto che non doveva fare alcun lavoro domestico, Harry dedicò il suo tempo a leggere i suoi libri di scuola; dopo essersi sentito così ignaro di tutto nella sua conversazione con Draco, Harry era determinato ad avere almeno un’idea parziale delle sua materie scolastiche prima di arrivare.

Harry aveva già la sensazione di sapere quali sarebbero state le sue materie preferite: Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure e Pozioni. L’unica cosa interessante nel suo libro di Storia della Magia era stato trovare un nome per Edvige, la sua civetta delle nevi, e nonostante gli piacessero gli altri libri, non lo interessavano così tanto. Ma Difesa… Dopo essere stato vittima di bulli e preso in giro per tutta la sua vita, ad Harry piaceva l’idea di essere in grado di affrontare le cose malvagie di cui stava leggendo. Per quel che riguardava Pozioni, Harry aveva cucinato per i Dursley fin da quando era alto abbastanza per raggiungere i fornelli. Ma quello era sempre cibo noioso e banale: i Dursley preferivano il vecchio semplice cibo inglese, e la cosa più emozionante che mangiavano erano gli spaghetti alla Bolognese. Harry non vedeva l’ora di poter fare pozioni che curavano i raffreddori o facevano crescere i capelli. Dopo anni passati a cucinare carne e verdure, le pozioni magiche sembravano fantastiche.

Questo era quello che passava per la testa di Harry mentre guardava i Dursley allontanarsi in macchina dalla Stazione di King’s Cross. L’avevano portato fino a là solo perché dovevano portare Dudley all’ospedale per farsi rimuovere la sua coda di maiale. Ridacchiando al ricordo della piccola vendetta di Hagrid, Harry prese un carrello per il suo baule e la gabbia di Edvige e si mise alla ricerca del treno.

Guardando il suo biglietto, Harry fu assalito dalla confusione. Binario 9 e 3/4? Doveva essere sbagliato. Scrollando le spalle, si avviò verso il binario 9, pensando di aver letto male. Quando arrivò lì, però, era ancora confuso. Il binario 9 era accanto al 10, come si era aspettato, ma non c’era nessun cartello che menzionava Hogwarts.

Harry trascinò il suo carrello fino a una barriera e iniziò a frugare nelle sue tasche alla ricerca della sua lettera di Hogwarts, pensando che le istruzioni sarebbero state lì. La lesse velocemente, senza trovare niente. Frustrato, alzò lo sguardo verso Edvige, e la sua bocca si spalancò.

Il suo carrello stava scomparendo.

A quanto pareva i carrelli della stazione funzionavano bene tanto quanto quelli del supermercato, pensò, mentre guardava le sue cose scivolare lentamente attraverso la barriera che separava i binari. Con esitazione, premette la sua mano contro i mattoni, emettendo un suono sorpreso quando li attraversò. Era come se la barriera non fosse neanche lì! Guardandosi intorno, Harry raccolse il coraggio, afferrò la maniglia del carrello, e si spinse in avanti.

Ebbe un altro moto di sorpresa quando riemerse su quello che era ovviamente il binario 9 e 3/4. Un treno a vapore scarlatto sbuffava fumo sopra il binario, che era pieno di persone vestite con lunghi mantelli, bambini che correvano in giro, e gabbie con gufi. Sorridendo ad Edvige, Harry salì sul treno, cercando uno scompartimento vuoto. Non molto lontano, ne trovò uno con solo due persone. Due ragazzini dall’aria nervosa della sua età. Dovevano essere anche loro del primo anno, e avevano un’aria amichevole.

“Ciao, vi dispiace se mi siedo qui?” gli chiese. Quando loro scossero la testa, sistemò Edvige e il suo bagaglio e si sedette. “Ciao, io sono Harry.”

Il ragazzo in carne gli sorrise timidamente. “Ciao, Harry, io sono Neville. Questo è il mio rospo, Oscar.” Neville aveva un brutto rospo nelle mani, che non sembrava troppo felice di essere lì. Edvige lo fissò con i suoi grandi occhi ambrati.

“E io sono Hermione,” disse la ragazza con i capelli cespugliosi accanto a lui. “Neville, penso che sia meglio se metti via quel rospo. La civetta di Harry lo sta guardando come fosse la sua cena.”

“Edvige non può uscire dalla gabbia,” disse Harry a Neville. “Oscar è al sicuro.” Neville gli sorrise nervosamente, lanciò un’occhiata ad Edvige, e chiuse Oscar in una piccola cesta di vimini.

“Non si sa mai,” disse Hermione in tono compiaciuto. “Quindi, Harry, immagino che sia anche tu del primo anno?” Quando lui annuì, continuò. “Anche io e Neville. Non è emozionante? Ero molto sorpresa quando ho scoperto di essere una strega, spero-”

In quel momento, la porta dello scompartimento di aprì di colpo, e Draco si precipitò dentro, sbattendola dietro di sé e tirando giù le tende. Si girò, vide Harry e sorrise.

“Desolato di interrompervi così,” disse con voce strascicata, sedendosi accanto a Harry. “Ma Tiger e Goyle mi stavano facendo impazzire e non riesco a sopportare il pensiero di essere bloccato con loro per tutto il viaggio.”

“Non fa niente, mi fa piacere vedere qualcuno che conosco. Lei è Hermione e lui Neville, e questo è Draco.” Harry sorrise mentre gli altri si salutavano. Non era mai stato nella posizione di presentare qualcuno prima d’ora, era quasi come avere degli amici. “Chi sono Tiger e Goyle?”

Draco fece una faccia strana rispondendo. “Oh, i loro padri sono amici del mio. Li conosco da anni, ma sinceramente, sono due delle persone più stupide che abbia conosciuto. Ho deciso che adesso che starò ad Hogwarts, mi farò degli amici in grado di comprendere parole con più di due sillabe.” Si appoggiò indietro sullo schienale e sorrise a tutti.

Impaziente di rompere il silenzio stupito che si era creato, Harry si spremette le meningi alla ricerca di qualcosa da dire. “Quindi, eh, sapete in quale Casa andrete?”

“Beh, Serpeverde, spero, tutta la mia famiglia è andata a Serpeverde. Ma penso che anche Corvonero non sarebbe così male. Tutto tranne Tassorosso. Penso che risalirei sul treno se venissi smistato in Tassorosso.” Draco rabbrividì leggermente. Ai loro sguardi vacui, continuò. “Scusate, so che Harry non sa niente dei dormitori. Voi due invece?”

Neville deglutì prima di rispondere. “Mia nonna vuole che diventi un Grifondoro come i miei genitori, penso, ma probabilmente sarò un Tassorosso.”

Hermione parlò prima che Draco potesse rispondere. “Sai come verremo smistati?” gli chiese.

“Sì, me l’ha detto mia madre. Dobbiamo indossare il Cappello Parlante, che leggerà le nostre menti per vedere quale casa è meglio per noi. Quindi immagino che tu sia una Nata Babbana?” Lo sguardo di Draco non era esattamente quello che Harry avrebbe definito amichevole.

“Oh, sì, stavo giusto dicendo prima che entrassi che sono stata così sorpresa di scoprire che sono una strega! Spero che non essere cresciuta nel mondo magico non sia uno svantaggio a Hogwarts?” guardò Draco con aria d’attesa.

Harry notò che Draco sembrò esitare un momento prima di rispondere. “No, scolasticamente iniziamo tutti più o meno uguali.”

“Oh, sono così felice di sentirlo! Ovviamente, ho già letto tutti i miei libri scolastici, e non vedo l’ora di provare qualche incantesimo semplice. In effetti…” si sporse in avanti, afferrò gli occhiali di Harry e li colpì con la sua bacchetta. “ _Ocolus reparo!_ ”

Hermione sorrise raggiante mentre Harry e Neville la guardavano ammirati, e perfino Draco sembrava leggermente impressionato. Hermione si sporse in avanti per rimettere gli occhiali sul viso di Harry e si immobilizzò. “Cosa c’è sulla tua fronte?”

La mano di Harry volò alla sua cicatrice. “Oh, questa è-”

“Tu sei Harry Potter! Ho letto tutto su di te!” esclamò Hermione. Neville lo guardò a bocca aperta, ma Draco sembrava ferito.

“Perché non mi hai detto chi eri quando ci siamo incontrati a Diagon Alley?” domandò arrabbiato.

“L’ho fatto! Ci siamo stretti la mano e tutto!” protestò Harry.

“Sì, ma non mi hai mai detto di essere Harry _Potter_!” disse Draco indignato mentre Hermione e Neville li guardavano.

“Sì, e questo è il motivo!” lo rimbeccò Harry. “Voi tre mi state guardando come se fossi un fenomeno da baraccone, pensi che io voglia questo? Senti, Hermione, hai detto di essere sorpresa quando hai scoperto di essere una strega? E invece io, che ho scoperto non solo di essere un mago, ma anche famoso? Io non sono abituato a _niente_ di tutto questo. Neanche mi ricordo il fatto per cui sono famoso. Quindi potete tutti per favore smettere di guardarmi così, e tornare ad essere normali?”

Gli altri annuirono e si mossero a disagio nei loro posti. Il gruppo sembrava essere caduto in un silenzio imbarazzante quando furono interrotti dall’apertura della porta.

“Qualcosa dal carrello, cari?” chiese una strega grassottella.

I minuti seguenti passarono mentre loro quattro sceglievano cosa volevano. Sopraffatto dalla scelta, e felice di avere dei soldi per la prima volta, Harry prese qualcosa di tutto. Agli sguardi increduli degli altri, spiegò, “Non, uh, non ho mai potuto mangiare molti dolci a casa. E questi sono tutti così buoni!” Hermione annuì, ma Draco e Neville sembravano stupiti.

“Non sono _così_ buoni,” disse Draco, sgranocchiando una Cioccorana. “Guarda, non hanno neanche le nuove uscite delle Figurine delle Cioccorane. Un altro Silente.” Lanciò la figurina sul sedile tra lui e Harry. Harry la prese, curioso, e lesse la descrizione sul dietro.

“Beh, almeno il nostro Preside sembra forte,” disse Harry. “Chissà come sarà il resto dei nostri insegnanti. Tu lo sai?” si girò verso Draco.

Il resto del viaggio passò gradevolmente, senza più imbarazzo. Harry e Hermione tormentarono Draco e Neville con domande su Hogwarts. Draco era nel suo elemento mentre gli spiegava ciò che sapeva, e Neville aggiungeva ogni tanto qualche sua informazione. Quando si cambiarono nelle loro divise scolastiche, Harry si sentiva pronto per la sua nuova scuola.

Quando il treno si fermò alla stazione di Hogsmeade, Harry salutò Hagrid mentre lui spingeva tutti i ragazzi del primo anno verso le barche che li avrebbero portati a Hogwarts. Harry, Draco, Hermione e Neville si misero nella stessa barca, ma le conversazioni si spensero mentre guardavano il castello diventare lentamente sempre più grande. Rimasero insieme salendo le scale, con Draco che ignorava fermamente le chiamate di due enormi ragazzi che Harry suppose essere i non molto brillanti Tiger e Goyle.

All’entrata principale, Hagrid li consegnò a una donna dall’aria severa, la Professoressa McGranitt. La vicepreside gli diede una veloce spiegazione sulle Case della scuola e la Cerimonia di Smistamento, prima di lasciarli per qualche minuto.

Harry sentì alcune delle conversazioni intorno a lui e sorridendo si girò verso Draco. “Sono felice che ti sia seduto con noi sul treno. Se non ci avessi detto che cos’era la Cerimonia di Smistamento, starei impanicando come quei ragazzi. Hai sentito quello che parlava di fare la lotta con un troll?” sussurrò. 

Draco ridacchiò in risposta. “La morale della storia, Harry, è di ascoltarmi sempre, perché ho sempre ragione.”

“Stupido.”

“Idiota.”

La risposta di Harry fu soffocata dalle urla di diversi studenti. Preso di sorpresa, Harry si guardò intorno per vedere un gruppo di fantasmi fluttuare sopra la folla. “Non mi hai mai detto che qui c’erano dei fantasmi!”

“Paura, Harry?”

“No! Solo… Sorpreso.”

“Beh, non potevo farti venire qui già sapendo tutto, no?” chiese Draco. “Se l’avessi fatto, ti saresti annoiato di me a saresti andato via.”

Harry stava cercando un modo non patetico di dire a Draco che no, non pensava che si sarebbe mai stufato di lui, quando McGranitt ritornò per guidarli dentro la Sala Grande. Harry non poté evitare di spalancare la bocca osservando l’enorme sala. C’erano centinaia di studenti già seduti a quattro lunghi tavoli, e stavano tutti fissando gli studenti del primo anno mentre loro camminavano verso l’altro capo della sala. L’intero ambiente era illuminato da candele che fluttuavano sopra i tavoli, proprio sotto il soffitto che aveva esattamente lo stesso aspetto del cielo notturno.

Hermione vide cosa stava guardando. “È stregato per avere lo stesso aspetto del cielo fuori, l’ho letto in _Storia di Hogwarts_.”

I ragazzi del primo anno si strinsero insieme nervosamente mentre McGranitt li guidava di fronte alla sala. Qui i tavoli delle case si interrompevano proprio prima di una piattaforma rialzata dov’era il tavolo degli insegnanti. Davanti a questo, McGranitt poggiò uno sgabello e un vecchio cappello rattoppato. L’intera sala fece silenzio mentre l’orlo del Cappello Parlante si apriva e lui iniziava a cantare delle quattro case. Quando ebbe finito, la McGranitt iniziò a chiamare gli studenti del primo anno in ordine alfabetico. Uno per uno, quelli che venivano chiamati avanzavano fino allo sgabello e il cappello veniva posato sulle loro teste.

“Granger, Hermione!” Harry le diede una pacca sulla spalla mentre lei avanzava fino allo sgabello con la schiena dritta. Harry aveva notato che alcune persone si sedevano a malapena prima di essere smistate, mentre altre ci mettevano di più. Hermione rimase sullo sgabello per quasi cinque minuti prima che il Cappello gridò “GRIFONDORO!”. La ragazza lanciò un sorriso sollevato a Harry mentre si faceva strada fino al tavolo dei Grifondoro. Applaudendo forte, Harry si girò verso Draco e Neville. Draco gli sorrise in risposta, ma Neville si limitò a fissarlo con occhi spalancati. Quando venne il suo turno di essere smistato, Neville si girò verso Harry in una muta richiesta d’aiuto.

“Andrà tutto bene,” disse lui, dandogli una pacca sulla schiena. Neville incespicò fino allo sgabello, dove rimase quasi tanto tempo quanto Hermione. Alla fine, il cappello mise anche lui in Grifondoro, e il ragazzo andò a sedersi accanto a Hermione.

Quando Draco fu chiamato, si girò verso Harry. “Ci vediamo dall’altra parte,” disse, prima di andare allo sgabello. Il cappello toccò appena la sua testa prima di gridare “SERPEVERDE!”. Draco sorrise compiaciuto ad Harry prima di camminare rilassato fino al tavolo dei Serpeverde. Harry notò che aveva fatto attenzione a sedersi accanto alle ragazze del primo anno così da evitare Tiger e Goyle, che erano stati anche loro smistati in Serpeverde.

Da solo con degli sconosciuti, ora, Harry aspettò nervosamente che il suo nome venisse chiamato. Quando lo sentì, si fece velocemente strada fino al cappello, nel mezzo di un mare di sussurrati “Harry Potter!”. Per evitare di guardare verso il mare di studenti, molti dei quali ora erano in piedi per avere una vista migliore, Harry lanciò un’occhiata al tavolo degli insegnanti. L’ultima cosa che vide prima che il cappello gli cadde sugli occhi fu la faccia seria di un professore dai capelli neri che lo fissava.

Con il cappello sopra gli occhi, Harry aspettò con trepidazione. Il cappello iniziò a parlargli nell’orecchio.

“Hmm, difficile. Molto difficile. Coraggio in abbondanza, vedo. Anche un cervello niente male. C’è talento, oh sì - e una gran voglia di metterti alla prova, questo è interessante… Quindi dove ti metto?”

_Serpeverde o Grifondoro, Serpeverde o Grifondoro,_ pensò Harry.

“Beh, sì, era quello che pensavo… andresti bene in entrambe le case, è vero. Hmm. Coraggioso come sei, penso che brilleresti in Serpeverde…” Harry fece un salto quando il cappello rise tra sé e sé. “Sì, per _quanto_ raro sia, in questo caso è meglio che tu sia un serpente… SERPEVERDE!”

Harry strinse gli occhi contro la luce quando il cappello gli fu tirato via dalla testa, prima di farsi strada fino al tavolo dei Serpeverde. Cercando il più possibile di ignorare gli studenti che si sporgevano a guardarlo, scivolò sulla panca accanto a Draco, sorridendogli.

“Sapevo che saresti finito qui,” disse Draco.

“Davvero? Il cappello non lo sapeva. Sembrava che stesse valutando se mettermi qui o in Grifondoro,” rispose Harry.

Draco rise. “Ooh, un grande leone coraggioso in Serpeverde? Quest’anno sarà divertente!”

Harry rise con Draco mentre un alto ragazzo di colore scivolava sulla panca accanto a Harry. Lo Smistamento era finito, e dopo aver riso allo strano discorso di Silente, i ragazzi del primo anno si presentarono. A parte Harry e Draco, c’era Blaise Zaini, l’ultimo studente a essere smistato; Theodore Nott, un ragazzo silenzioso e magro che sembra accontentarsi di ascoltare invece di parlare; Tiger e Goyle, che si limitarono a grugnire che i loro nomi erano Vince e Greg prima di tuffarsi sul cibo che era apparso all’improvviso sul tavolo; Pansy Parkinson, una ragazza con il naso da carlino che sembrava considerarsi la portavoce delle ragazze del primo anno; Tracey Davis, una bassa ragazza orientale con gli occhiali; Daphne Greengrass, una ragazza magra che continuava a lisciarsi i capelli nel riflesso del suo calice; e Millicent Bulstrode, che era più alta di tutti eccetto Vince e Greg. Draco sembrava già conoscere Pansy, Blaise e Theodore, anche se non aveva ancora dato segno di riconoscere Vince o Greg. Harry decise che gli avrebbe chiesto di loro più tardi.

Harry guardò la sala intorno a sé con interesse, sopraffatto dalla pura magia di quel luogo. Il cibo di fronte a lui era apparso dal nulla, e lui se ne servì con impazienza, felice di avere per una volta abbastanza da mangiare. I fantasmi andavano in giro qua e là, sopra e attraverso gli studenti; uno scarno fantasma avvolto in pesanti catene si era fermato sopra Harry per un po’, presentandosi come il Barone Sanguinario, il fantasma della casa di Serpeverde. Se Harry non si fosse già deciso ad andare bene a scuola, l’avrebbe sicuramente fatto dopo aver sentito il Barone avvisarli che si aspettava che vincessero la Coppa delle Case per il settimo anno.

Osservando gli altri studenti, Harry salutò Hermione quando vide che lei lo stava salutando con la mano dal tavolo di Grifondoro.

“Hai appena salutato una _Grifondoro_?” chiese Pansy.

“Uh, sì?” Harry era confuso dalla sua reazione, ma Draco si limitò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo verso Pansy.

“Ci siamo conosciuti sul treno, Pansy, sono… a posto.”

“Sono _Grifondoro_.” disse Pansy aspramente. “La loro Casa è tipo il nostro nemico mortale!”

A quello Draco rise apertamente. “Pansy, lo credi davvero? I Grifondoro? Certo, si lanciano a testa bassa contro cose che non si sono neanche dati la pena di comprendere, ma sono innocui. Sono come… dei cuccioli chiassosi: qualsiasi Serpeverde degno del suo nome può fargli rincorrere la propria coda e poi mandarli di corsa a mordere i loro giocattoli.”

A quelle parole anche Pansy si unì alle risate, anche se Harry sentì una punta di senso di colpa al pensiero di Hermione e Neville.

“Draco Malfoy, difensore dei Grifondoro senza cervello,” disse Blaise con voce strascicata. “Immagino che la prossima cosa che ci dirai è che anche i Tassorosso hanno senso di esistere?”

“Certo che hanno senso,” replicò Draco. “Qualcuno deve venire per ultimo alla Coppa delle Case.”

“Che c’è di male con i Tassorosso?” chiese Harry mentre gli altri ridevano di nuovo.

“Non hai ascoltato la canzone del cappello?” disse Pansy, ridacchiando. “I Grifondoro sono coraggiosi, i Corvonero sono intelligenti, i Serpeverde sono intraprendenti, e i Tassorosso sono dei gran lavoratori? Vuol dire solo che devono darsi da fare per compensare la loro mancanza di talento.” 

Harry rise insieme agli altri, ma dopo quello smise di ascoltare la conversazione. Non gli piaceva prendere in giro persone che non aveva mai incontrato prima, e inoltre, non sapeva abbastanza sugli stereotipi delle Case per offrire la sua opinione. Invece alzò gli occhi verso il tavolo degli insegnanti, dove il suo sguardo fu catturato dal professore con i capelli neri che aveva notato prima.

La sua faccia era ancora seria, e guardava Harry come se fosse un indovinello inaspettato. Vestito tutto di nero, era un figura imponente, specialmente quando messo a confronto con il professore con il turbante accanto a lui. Harry stava cercando di capire chi fosse grazie alle descrizioni fatte prima da Draco, quando tutto d’un tratto un improvviso dolore trafisse la sua cicatrice a forma di saetta.

“Ahi!” Si colpì la fronte con la mano distogliendo lo sguardo.

“Che succede?” chiese Draco.

Harry si guardò intorno, ma nessuno dei suoi compagni di classe l’aveva notato; erano troppo occupati a guardare un Prefetto cercare di insegnare a Vince e Greg come tenere in mano correttamente le posate.

“Mi ha fatto male la cicatrice. È strano, è successo quando mi ha guardato il professore vestito tutto di nero,” borbottò. “Sai chi è?”

“Certo, quello è Piton. Sai, l’insegnante di Pozioni e-”

“-il Direttore di Serpeverde,” interruppe Harry con una sensazione irrequieta nello stomaco. Non solo a Piton Harry non sembrava piacere molto, ma il dolore alla cicatrice gli aveva lasciato una sensazione inquieta. Certo non si preannunciava bene il fatto che quell’uomo fosse il Direttore della sua Casa.

Quasi come se sapesse cosa Harry stesse pensando, Draco gli rivolse un sorriso rassicurante. “È solo una coincidenza, Harry, non fare l’idiota. Sul serio, perché Piton vorrebbe lanciarti una maledizione?”

“Sì, probabilmente hai ragione,” disse Harry, determinato a non darci peso. Dopo tutto, prima di allora neanche sapeva che la sua cicatrice era il segno di un maledizione. Forse questo genere di cose era comune nel mondo magico.

Il resto del banchetto passò velocemente, e presto i due prefetti di Serpeverde si presentarono agli studenti del primo anno. Gemma Farley era un’amichevole ragazza dai capelli rossi che giocava come Battitore per la squadra di Quidditch di Serpeverde, e incoraggiò a chiunque sentisse la mancanza di casa a venire da lei. Reed Hawthorn, d’altra parte, era un ragazzo dall’aria severa, che non sorrise neanche una volta quando disse bruscamente ai ragazzi di seguirlo. Non appena girò la schiena, Gemma gli fece la linguaccia, facendo ridacchiare Harry.

Harry iniziò a camminare con gli altri, quando Gemma lo prese da parte in silenzio, e lasciò che gli altri si allontanassero.

“Ciao, Harry. Non volevo dire niente di fronte agli altri, ma tu sei cresciuto nel mondo dei Babbani, giusto?” gli disse con un sorriso.

“Um, sì,” rispose lui.

La ragazza lanciò un’occhiata al resto dei Serpeverde per un attimo, prima di rivolgere di nuovo la sua attenzione verso di lui. “Beh, so che sarà un po’ uno shock per te, entrare nel mondo magico. La reputazione dei Serpeverde… beh, vedi, la maggior parte della Casa è purosangue. Il resto del tuo anno lo è, in ogni caso. Quindi se qualcuno fa il bullo con te per essere cresciuto con i Babbani, o se hai qualsiasi domanda in generale, non esitare a venire da me. Sono mezzosangue, e so come questo mondo può essere diverso quello dei Babbani.”

“Okay, certo. Grazie.”

“Riguardo questo argomento, Reed non è esattamente la persona migliore da cui andare, è un purosangue e un po’ un cretino. Ma parlare con il Professor Piton andrebbe bene.”

“Il Professor Piton?” chiese Harry.

“Sì, è il Direttore della nostra Casa. Sembra spaventoso - beh, è spaventoso, in realtà - ma di solito è molto bravo a dare consigli. È protettivo verso i suoi Serpeverde. Almeno, quelli che non creano esplosioni alla sua classe!” Harry rise debolmente con lei, ma dentro di sé pensò che avrebbe preferito di gran lunga chiedere aiuto a Gemma piuttosto che a Piton. Scesero una corta rampa di scale, e raggiunsero gli altri, che si erano raggruppati intorno a una porzione vuota di parete.

“Ce l’avete fatta finalmente? Bene. La parola d’ordine per questa settimana è ‘Merlino’.” Appena Reed disse la parola d’ordine, una sezione del muro di pietra si trasformò in una porta e si aprì. “La parola cambia ogni due settimane, vengono scritte sulla bacheca laggiù. Non ditela a nessuno appartenente ad altre Case, e non invitate studenti di altre Case qui, capito? Adesso, ragazze, seguite Gemma al vostro dormitorio. Ragazzi, con me.”

Reed li guidò attraverso una stanza dall’alto soffitto. Delle alte finestre facevano entrare una luce verdastra, amplificata dalle lampade verdi sparse per la stanza. Un grosso camino riscaldava la stanza, e c’erano divani di pelle scura sparsi intorno a bassi tavolini. C’erano numerose scrivanie al momento non occupate; la maggior parte degli studenti nella stanza stava ancora chiacchierando energicamente con i loro amici. Sulle pareti c’erano arazzi dall’aspetto antico, e armadi scuri con in mostra ogni sorta di artefatto.

Da un corridoio scuro, Reed aprì una porta targata _Primo Anno_ e aspettò che entrassero tutti dentro. Sei letti a due piazze con baldacchini verdi e coperte verde e argento erano allineati lungo le pareti, ognuno con un magnifico comodino di legno scuro e un armadio. Dal soffitto pendevano lampade argentate. Sulla parete opposta alla porta c’erano due alte finestre, e guardando da vicino, Harry vide che davano proprio dentro il lago. Sulle altre due pareti c’erano due piccoli caminetti accesi con fiamme brillanti.

“Tutte le vostre cose sono state portate qui; per quelli di voi che hanno gufi, sono stati portati alla voliera. Il bagno è in fondo al corridoio. Avrete gli orari delle vostre lezioni domani a colazione. Non dovete andare a dormire a un’ora fissata, fintantoché arrivate in tempo per la colazione, ma nessuno può uscire dai sotterranei dopo il coprifuoco. Conto sul fatto che osserviate questa regola.”

Non appena Reed chiuse la porta dietro di lui, ci fu una corsa pazza per scegliersi il letto. Draco si diresse dritto verso un letto vicino alle finestre, e Harry scelse quello di fronte a lui, con Theo accanto a Harry e Blaise accanto a Draco. Mentre Vince e Greg iniziavano una zuffa per uno dei letti rimanenti, Harry si lasciò cadere felicemente sul suo. Con lo stomaco pieno dal banchetto, si prese un momento per ripercorrere gli eventi di uno dei giorni migliori della sua vita, quando il suono di un grattare colse la sua attenzione. Guardando verso di lui, vide Draco riemergere da sotto il suo letto con in mano un coltellino.

“Che stavi facendo lì sotto?” rise Harry.

“Ho inciso il mio nome sulla trave del letto, ovviamente” rispose Draco. “È una tradizione di Hogwarts, o almeno di Serpeverde. Ogni studente aggiunge il suo nome alla lista sulla trave. Io ho preso il letto che aveva mio padre quando era qui. Penso di aver visto anche il nome di mio nonno, ma i nomi più vecchi sono più difficili da leggere.”

“Puoi prestarmi il tuo coltello? Sembra fico,” sorrise Harry. Avere il suo nome inciso su un letto, anche se non poteva vederlo, l’avrebbe fatto sentire ancora di più come qualcosa di suo.

Prendendo il coltello da Draco, strisciò sotto il letto. Dopo aver fatto aggiustare i suoi occhi al buio, vide che Draco aveva ragione. C’erano centinaia di nomi incisi nel legno, dal più vecchio a capo del letto, ai più nuovi che finivano a circa tre quarti della trave. Chiedendosi brevemente cosa sarebbe successo quando alla fine il letto si sarebbe riempito, si mise al lavoro per incidere il suo nome alla fine della lista. Notò che molti altri ragazzi avevano fatto piccoli disegni accanto ai loro nomi; più che altro serpenti, osservò con un sorrisetto. Rifletté su cosa fare accanto al suo, quando l’ispirazione lo colpì e disegnò una saetta.

Dopo essere strisciato fuori da sotto il letto, porse il coltello a Theo. Mentre il resto dei ragazzi faceva a turno per aggiungere i proprio nomi, Harry si mise il pigiama ed entrò nel letto. Mise la bacchetta e gli occhiali sul comodino e chiuse le tende del baldacchino.

“Notte, Harry.”

“Notte, Draco.”

 

 


	2. Nel Quale Draco Incontra Thor e Harry Scopre il Volo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sì, il discorso di Piton è preso parola per parola da libro. Non me ne pento, perché quel discorso è fenomenale.

 

I bisbiglii iniziarono il giorno seguente. Gli altri Serpeverde nella sala comune non era stati troppo invadenti, limitandosi a guardarlo con più interesse di quanto susciterebbe normalmente un ragazzino del primo anno. La situazione peggiorò quando Harry lasciò i sotterranei e incontrò gli altri studenti. Mentre cercava di ignorare i commenti riguardo la sua cicatrice, Harry si sentì grato di avere tutte le sue lezioni insieme ai suoi compagni di dormitorio. Vedere gli altri studenti che camminavano all’indietro imbambolati per guardarlo era già abbastanza spiacevole. Gli sarebbe piaciuto ancora meno se avesse dovuto affrontarli da solo.

Era un sollievo arrivare in classe, nonostante la delusione che fu Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. Il resto delle sue materie era interessante, ad eccezione di Storia della Magia. Harry aveva passato la maggior parte della lezione insegnando a Draco come si giocava a tris. Dopo essere stato battuto ogni singola volta, Draco giurò che avrebbe avuto la sua rivincita quando avrebbe giocato con Harry agli scacchi magici.

Finalmente, venerdì mattina, arrivò il momento della lezione che Harry aspettava sia con eccitazione che con paura: doppie pozioni con i Grifondoro. Cercò di convincersi che Draco aveva ragione; Piton non aveva ragioni per detestarlo.

Si rallegrò un po’ quando vide Edvige atterrare di fronte a lui a colazione. L’aveva visitato spesso a colazione, ma prima d’ora non gli aveva mai portato niente. Il biglietto che stringeva nel becco risultò essere di Hagrid, che lo invitava a prendere il tè da lui quel pomeriggio, e Harry mandò velocemente indietro una riposta affermativa.

Quando i suoi compagni si alzarono dal tavolo della colazione per andare in classe, Harry disse a Draco che li avrebbe raggiunti nei sotterranei, e si fece strada fino al tavolo dei Grifondoro dove aveva visto Hermione e Neville raccogliere le loro borse.

“Andiamo nei sotterranei insieme?” li salutò Harry.

“Harry! Certo che veniamo con te. Com’è stata la tua prima settimana? Le materie non sono _affascinanti_?” sorrise Hermione.

Harry non poté evitare di sorridere in risposta al suo entusiasmo. “Per ora abbastanza bene. E tu, Neville?”

Neville gli rivolse un sorriso timido. “Mi piace Erbologia. Non sono molto sicuro di Trasfigurazione, però.”

Sembrava che Hermione stesse per dire qualcosa, prima di ripensarci e rivolgersi a Harry. “Allora, per Pozioni abbiamo il Professor Piton. È il direttore della tua casa, non è vero? Com’è?”

“Beh, non l’ho ancora incontrato, quindi non lo so,” rispose Harry a disagio. “Ma ho visto che mi guardava durante il banchetto di inizio anno, e non sembravo piacergli molto.”

“E perché mai? Tutti dicono che favorisce sempre i Serpeverde,” rispose Hermione.

“Non lo so, è solo una sensazione che ho avuto. Draco ha detto che stavo facendo l’idiota,” disse Harry.

“Beh, non userei proprio le stesse parole, ma sono sicura che te lo sei solo immaginato,” disse Hermione mentre entravano in classe. Avanzarono fino alla prima fila, dove era seduto Draco. Hermione e Neville riuscirono solo a rivolgergli un veloce saluto prima che la porta della classe venne sbattuta e Piton entrò nella stanza. Come il Professor Vitiuos durante l’ora di Incantesimi, Piton iniziò facendo l’appello. A differenza di Vitiuos, non cadde dalla sedia quando arrivò al nome di Harry.

“Ah, sì. Harry Potter. La nostra nuova… _celebrità_.” Harry ricambiò lo sguardo finché il professore non tornò a fare l’appello. Accanto a lui, sentì Draco muoversi a disagio.

Piton finì l’appello e alzò lo sguardo sulla classe prima di iniziare a parlare a bassa voce. “Siete qui per imparare la delicata scienza e l’arte esatta delle Pozioni. Poiché qui non si agita insulsamente la bacchetta, molti di voi stenteranno a credere che si tratti di magia. Non mi aspetto che comprendiate a fondo la bellezza del calderone che bolle a fuoco lento, con i suoi vapori scintillanti, il delicato potere dei liquidi che scorrono nelle vene umane, ammaliando la mente, stregando i sensi… Io posso insegnarvi a imbottigliare la fama, la gloria, addirittura la morte… sempre che non siate una manica di teste di legno, come in genere sono tutti gli allievi che mi toccano.” Harry si sentì attraversare da un brivido di eccitazione. Gli era piaciuto leggere il libro di Pozioni, ma Piton faceva sembrare la materia ancora meglio. Il ragazzo raddrizzò di colpo la schiena quando Piton si rivolse a lui.

“Potter! Che cosa ottengo se verso della radice di asfodelo in polvere dentro un infuso di artemisia?”

Harry si spremette le meningi, cercando di ricordare che cosa avesse letto nel suo libro di testo riguardo l’asfodelo, mentre Hermione, accanto a lui, faceva scattare la mano in alto. L’asfodelo era il simbolo di una Dea della morte greca… “Ehm, il Distillato dei Non-Morti?”

Draco gemette a bassa voce mentre Piton sbatteva le palpebre, prima di continuare. “Si ottiene una potente pozione soporifera che va sotto il nome di Distillato della _Morte Vivente_. Proviamo di nuovo. Potter, dove guarderesti se ti dicessi di trovarmi un bezoar?”

_Questa è facile_ , pensò Harry. “Nello stomaco di una capra, signore.”

“Sì. Può salvare dalla maggior parte dei veleni, ma non tutti. Qual è la differenza, Potter, tra l’ _Aconitum napellus_ e l’ _Aconitum lycoctonum_?”

“Non sono la stessa cosa, signore?” chiese Harry confuso.

“Esattamente. Sono la stessa pianta, nota anche con il semplice nome di _aconito_.” Snape guardò Harry con occhio calcolatore prima di alzare lo sguardo sul resto della classe. “Beh? Perché non state prendendo appunti? E due punti a Serpeverde, per esserti dato la pena di aprire un libro prima di venire qui, Potter.”

Il resto della lezione passò piacevolmente per Harry, nonostante un Grifondoro dai capelli rossi lo avesse chiamato secchione suscitando le risate dei suoi amici. Ancora raggiante per aver fatto guadagnare qualche punto a Serpeverde, si mise in coppia con Draco per il resto della lezione. La loro pozione per curare i foruncoli riuscì alla perfezione, e furono gli unici della classe che Piton non criticò. Ma lo stesso, non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso la sensazione di non piacere a Piton, e lo disse a Draco mentre salivano per pranzo.

“Oh, dacci un taglio, Potter! Ha detto qualcosa? No! Ti ha anche dato dei punti,” esclamò Draco.

“Non sembrava molto contento di farlo,” borbottò Harry.

“Certo che no, Piton non sembra mai contento,” rise Draco.

“Sì, ma-”

“Merlino, quanto sei fastidioso! A che ora andiamo a visitare Hagrid?”

“Andiamo?”

“Sì, _andiamo_. Tu sei chiaramente troppo paranoico e testardo per essere lasciato da solo con qualcuno senza che inizi a pensare che vogliano farti fuori.”

“Cretino.”

 

*******

 

Quando Harry bussò alla porta della capanna di Hagrid, lui e Draco sentirono l’abbaiare di un grosso cane, e poi Hagrid che gridava “ _Buono_ , Thor - _buono_.” La porta si aprì di una fessura. “Aspettate un attimo! _Sta giù_ , Thor.” Hagrid aprì del tutto la porta tenendo per il collare un enorme cane nero, di quelli usati per la caccia al cinghiale. Draco aveva un lieve sogghigno sul viso mentre entravano, ma non disse niente.

“Fate come se foste a casa vostra,” disse Hagrid. Lasciò andare Thor, che balzò dritto verso Draco e iniziò a sbavargli sulla tunica.

“Questo è Draco,” disse Harry a Hagrid, cercando di non ridere alla faccia del suo amico, che aveva notato che la bava del cane copriva ora i suoi vestiti una volta immacolati.

Hagrid alzò lo sguardo dalla teiera per guardare Draco. “Malfoy, eh? Mi ricordo di tuo padre quando era uno studente, siete proprio uguali. Non posso dire di aver mai pensato di vedere un Malfoy a casa mia.”

“Io non sono mio padre,” disse piano Draco, arrendendosi nel cercare di spingere Thor via da lui. Iniziò ad accarezzargli la testa, rassegnato.

“Nah, non mi aspettavo che lo fossi,” disse Hagrid in tono piatto prima di servire il tè e dei biscotti dall’aspetto roccioso.

I biscotti quasi gli ruppero i denti, ma Harry fece finta di gradirli mentre lui e Draco raccontavano a Hagrid la loro prima settimana a Hogwarts. Draco allungò furtivamente i suoi biscotti a Thor quando Hagrid non stava guardando. Si lamentò rumorosamente quando Harry iniziò con la sua teoria su Piton. Hagrid si limitò a ridere e disse che a Piton gli studenti piacevano molto raramente.

“Ma sembrava che mi _odiasse_.”

“Sciocchezze!” disse Hagrid, versando altro tè senza guardare Harry. “Perché dovrebbe?”

Draco alzò gli occhi al cielo. “È quello che gli ho detto. Vedi con cosa ho a che fare?”

Mentre Hagrid di trovava d’accordo con Draco, Harry raccolse un pezzo di carta dal tavolo. Era un articolo ritagliato dalla _Gazzetta del Profeta_ , che raccontava i dettagli di una rapina avvenuta alla Gringott. Ricordò Hagrid dirgli che solo un pazzo avrebbe cercato di scassinare la Gringott.

“Hagrid! La rapina alla Gringott è avvenuta il giorno del mio compleanno! Forse è successa quando c’eravamo noi!” esclamò Harry.

Hagrid evitò di nuovo di guardarlo negli occhi, porgendogli ancora una volta i biscotti rocciosi. Harry lesse l’articolo di nuovo. _La camera di sicurezza presa di mira dai ladri era stata svuotata il giorno stesso_. Harry ricordò la camera blindata da cui Hagrid aveva preso quel pacco, e come si era rifiutato di rispondere alle domande di Harry. Era quella la camera di cui parlava l’articolo? Hagrid aveva soffiato un qualche tesoro da sotto il naso dei ladri appena in tempo?

Mentre tornavano indietro verso il castello, Draco si lamentò rumorosamente dello stato dei suoi vestiti. Harry fece un suono comprensivo, ma non stava davvero ascoltando. Era troppo occupato a pensare a che cosa era appena successo da Hagrid. Hagrid svuotava una camera blindata, recuperando un misterioso pacco, lo stesso giorno in cui dei ladri cercavano di rubare qualcosa dalla Gringott. E il guardiacaccia non aveva neanche guardato Harry in faccia quando l’aveva rassicurato sul fatto che Piton non lo odiasse.

Durante la sua breve permanenza nel mondo magico, Harry aveva scoperto che cose come fantasmi e goblin erano reali. Ma ancora non credeva nelle coincidenze. 

 

********

 

Quella sera, una pergamena attaccata alla bacheca dei Serpeverde causò un gran fermento tra gli studenti del primo anno.

“Lezioni di volo!” disse Harry.

Draco dovette trascinarlo via dalla bacheca, ed erano ora seduti davanti al fuoco a giocare a scacchi magici. Draco era determinato a far imparare le regole a Harry, e velocemente. Gli aveva spiegato che lui e sua madre facevano partite almeno una volta alla settimana, e che gli mancavano ora che stava ad Hogwarts. Blaise e Theo non erano interessati al gioco, quindi era toccato ad Harry imparare. Al momento stava trovando molto difficile concentrarsi.

“L’hai già detto. Più di una volta,” disse Draco irritato. “Concentrati!”

“Ma… Lezioni di volo! Draco, lezioni di volo!” Harry mosse il suo alfiere in avanti e alzò lo sguardo emozionato.

Draco sospirò e rimise l’alfiere di Harry dov’era. “Questi si muovono in diagonale, Potter, _diagonale_.”

“Scusa, è solo che-“

“Lezioni di volo, sì, lo so.” Draco si guardò intorno prima di sporgersi in avanti. “Senti, mi stai mandando ai matti-”

“Mi dispiace, è solo che, beh, sono un po’ nervoso,” ammise piano Harry.

“ _Lo so_. Ed è per questo che domani andiamo a volare.”

“Domani?” Harry lo fissò.

“Domani. Prendiamo in prestito i manici di scopa della scuola e andiamo a volare. In questo modo, posso farti vedere un po’ di cose prima della lezione, e finalmente chiuderai la bocca.” Draco tornò a poggiarsi allo schienale con un sorrisetto soddisfatto.

Harry gli rivolse un gran sorriso. “Draco, sei geniale!”

“Lo so.”

 

********

 

Il giorno dopo Harry e Draco erano seduti nella sala comune insieme ai loro compagni di classe. Harry stava rispondendo alle domande di Theo e Tracy riguardo il mondo dei babbani, e Draco stava scrivendo una lettera a sua madre. Mezz’ora prima di cena, Draco si alzò annunciando di dover andare in biblioteca, e che Harry veniva con lui. Assicurandosi di farsi sentire mentre borbottava sulla prepotenza di Draco, Harry lo seguì fuori dai sotterranei, ma non verso la biblioteca. Invece, si diressero alla sala d’ingresso, dove Draco fece finta di indicare le clessidre con le gemme delle case a Harry mentre aspettavano che i pochi studenti se ne andassero. Una volta che ebbero via libera, avanzarono velocemente fino al portone d’ingresso e sgattaiolarono fuori.

I prati erano silenziosi, ad eccezione della lontana figura di Hagrid che spaccava la legna accanto alla sua capanna. Mancava più di un’ora al tramonto, ma le loro ombre stavano già iniziando ad allungarsi, e smisero di preoccuparsi che qualcuno li avrebbe visti dal castello. Si scambiarono un sorriso e si avviarono velocemente verso il campo di Quidditch.

Il campo era deserto quando arrivarono, visto che nessuna delle squadre aveva iniziato ad allenarsi così presto all’inizio del semestre. Si fecero strada verso il ripostiglio delle scope, ma lo trovarono chiuso a chiave.

“Che facciamo adesso?” chiese Harry. “Io non so forzare una serratura, e tu?”

“Forzare la serratura? È una cosa Babbana? Vabbè, spostati,” Draco si lanciò una rapida occhiata intorno prima di puntare la bacchetta verso il lucchetto. “ _Alohomora_!”

La porta si spalancò, e Harry si girò verso Draco. “Dove l’hai imparato?”

“È nel nostro libro di Incantesimi, stupido. Quando ho comprato la mia bacchetta il mese scorso, ho deciso di vedere che cosa tiene mio padre nei suoi armadi chiusi a chiave.”

“E?”

“Oh, niente di che in realtà. Solo qualche vecchio cimelio, dei libri, quel genere di cose. Di valore, ovviamente, ma non ho avuto il tempo di vedere se ci fosse qualcosa di davvero interessante.” Draco si diresse verso la rastrelliera di manici di scopa in fondo alla stanza mentre Harry faceva il palo.

“Aspetta, pensavo che non ci fosse permesso usare la magia fuori dalla scuola. Non sei finito nei guai?”

“Finisci nei guai solo se ti beccano,” disse Draco, ispezionando le scope. “La Traccia - l’incantesimo che avverte il Ministero nei casi di magia minorile - non può dire chi ha fatto l’incantesimo. Quindi qualcuno come te, l’unico mago in una casa Babbana, verrebbe quasi sicuramente beccato. Mentre quelli come me, che vivono in una casa dove gli adulti usano costantemente la magia, la fanno franca, visto che il Ministero più che altro si fida che i genitori sorveglino i loro figli.”

“Quindi i bambini nel mondo magico possono usare la magia, e quelli nel mondo dei Babbani no? È così ingiusto!”

“Immagino di sì. Non posso dire di averci mai pensato più di tanto. Ecco,” Draco spinse un manico di scopa nelle mani di Harry. “Questo dovrebbe andare bene. Andiamo.”

Si avviarono verso il campo di Quidditch, che era ormai completamente in ombra. Draco si fermò e si girò verso Harry.

“Volare è facile una volta che ci prendi la mano. Devi solo dirigere la punta del manico nella direzione in cui vuoi andare, e tirarti indietro per frenare; è tutto piuttosto intuitivo. Guarda come faccio io, e poi datti una spinta per sollevarti.” Draco si spinse piano dal terreno, e salì lentamente in aria, trovandosi a fluttuare qualche metro sopra Harry.

Harry afferrò stretto il suo manico, fece un respiro profondo, e si diede una spinta. Tutto d’un colpo, salì in aria, fermandosi di fronte a Draco. Sul suo volto si aprì un gran sorriso. Ce l’aveva fatta! Non riusciva a ricordarsi perché era stato così preoccupato, questa era la cosa più facile che avesse fatto in tutta la settimana.

“Calmati, stupido, ancora non hai fatto niente che non potrebbe fare un Tassorosso del primo anno,” rise Draco.

“No, non ancora,” disse Harry prima di partire. Sentì Draco urlare sotto di lui. Era fantastico! Sentiva il suo mantello svolazzare dietro di lui, e l’aria era molto più fredda quando ci volavi attraverso, ma non gli importava. Tutto quello che importava era che stava volando. Si fermò e aspettò che Draco lo raggiungesse.

“Hai finito di fare l’esibizionista?” brontolò.

“Neanche per sogno!” Harry si precipitò verso gli anelli in fondo al campo, volando dentro e fuori i cerchi. Draco lo seguì più lentamente, guardando Harry con un’espressione sorpresa.

“Sicuro di non aver mai volato prima?” gli gridò, mentre Harry iniziava a girargli intorno.

“Credo che mi ricorderei di aver _volato_ , idiota!” rise Harry. “Anche se quando ero molto piccolo Hagrid mi ha portato alla casa dei miei zii in una motocicletta volante.”

Draco sbatté le palpebre. “Beh, sei piuttosto bravo. Sono sempre meglio io, però.”

“Ah sì? Prendimi e provalo!” Con quello, Harry partì, volando sopra gli spalti e dirigendosi verso la Foresta Proibita. Draco imprecò e lo seguì di corsa. 

Dentro la Foresta Harry dovette rallentare un po’, considerato che gli alberi bloccavano quasi tutta la luce serale. I rami degli alberi sembravano uscire dall’oscurità per disarcionarlo e graffargli il viso, quindi volò un po’ più basso. Vicino al terreno c’erano meno ostacoli, e trovò presto uno stretto sentiero. Lo seguì fino a una piccola radura, e si fermò ad aspettare Draco, che apparve un minuto dopo. Harry si chiese brevemente come avevano fatto i suoi capelli a restare immacolati dopo aver volato attraverso una foresta. La maggior parte del tempo, i capelli di Harry gli davano l’aria di essersi appena alzato dal letto, e non voleva neanche sapere che aspetto avevano in quel momento.

“Potter, perché ogni cosa che fai rovina i miei vestiti?” si lamentò Draco fermandosi. “Prima quel cane mi sbava sulle gambe, e ora ho un enorme strappo nella manica.” Mostrò il braccio in questione a Harry, che rise.

“Non avresti dovuto sbattere contro un albero allora, Malfoy.”

“Non avrei… Argh, mi farai morire, giuro.” Draco lanciò un’occhiata alla radura, corrucciato, ma si illuminò alla vista di un albero di mele. “Mele! Eccellente, sto morendo di fame.”

Volò verso l’albero e afferrò una mela dal ramo più alto prima di darle un morso. “Oh, che buona. Ne vuoi una?” Al cenno di assenso di Harry, gli tirò un’altra mela, ma il lancio finì troppo vicino a lui. Lanciando un’occhiataccia a Draco, Harry si tuffò per prendere il frutto, acchiappandolo a un paio di metri da terra. La morse trionfante mentre tornava su vicino a Draco.

Che lo stava guardando a bocca aperta.

“Che c’è?” chiese Harry.

Draco scosse la testa e chiuse la bocca. “Quel tuffo! Ho pensato che ti saresti di sicuro schiantato a terra!”

“Non era male,” disse Harry sulla difensiva.

“Lo so - è quello il punto. Hai preso una mela in picchiata la prima volta che voli!” Draco iniziò a raccogliere altre mele, senza fermarsi prima di averne un bel mucchio dentro il risvolto della sua tunica. “Ecco, te ne lancio altre, e vediamo se riesci a prenderle tutte come quella.”

“Non posso mangiare questa in pace e basta?”

“No, voglio vederti farlo di nuovo.” Con quello, Draco lanciò una mela alla destra di Harry.

Imprecando, Harry lasciò cadere la mela che stava mangiando e scattò verso quella nuova, prendendola facilmente. Afferrò tutte le altre altrettanto facilmente, anche quando i lanci di Draco diventarono sempre più spericolati.

“Okay, l’ultima!” gridò finalmente Draco quando ormai la luce del crepuscolo aveva lasciato quasi del tutto la Foresta. “Un tiro basso, ora!”

Harry puntò la sua scopa verso terra, per poi imprecare quando la mela volò alta sopra la sua testa. Borbottando di Malfoy bugiardi, girò la sua scopa e scattò all’inseguimento. Gli occhi fissi sul proiettile verde, non notò un altro paio di occhi che lo guardava. Non finché non si lanciò bruscamente in picchiata per acchiappare la mela…

E si fermò di colpo di fronte a Piton.

Harry deglutì e strinse la sua mela.

Piton stava raccogliendo degli ingredienti per Pozioni nella Foresta, a giudicare dalle cesoie che spuntavano dal cesto accanto a lui. Il professore si spolverò le mani sulla tunica e si alzò in piedi con un gesto fluido così da guardare Harry dall’alto, il quale stava fluttuando a un metro da terra.

“Mi dispiace, signore, non avevo intenzione di -”

“Di cosa, signor Potter? Non aveva intenzione di intrufolarsi nel ripostiglio delle scope mentre il resto della scuola è a cena? Non aveva intenzione di rubare un manico di scopa per andare a bighellonare nella Foresta Proibita? La foresta così chiamata perché agli studenti, come lei, è proibito entrarci?” Piton alzò un sopracciglio mentre aspettava la risposta di Harry.

Il ragazzo fu salvato dal dover pensare a una scusa quando improvvisamente sentirono Draco gridare tra gli alberi. “Potter, che stai facendo? Non dirmi che sei caduto e - oh.” Gli occhi di Draco si spalancarono alla vista di Piton. Esitò un attimo prima di scendere e mettersi in piedi accanto a Harry, che lo prese come un suggerimento e scese anche lui dalla scopa.

“Professore, noi…”

“Silenzio, signor Malfoy,” Piton gli rivolse una breve occhiata prima di rivolgersi di nuovo a Harry. “Per quanto mi addolori dirlo… Quella era una gran bella volata, signor Potter.”

Harry lo guardò a bocca aperta per un secondo. “Um, grazie, signore.”

“Oh, non essere troppo veloce a ringraziarmi. Venite con me, tutti e due.” Mentre si avviavano, continuò. “Ringraziami dopo che avrai fatto la tua prima sessione di allenamento come nuovo Cercatore di Serpeverde.”

Harry lo guardò disorientato, ma Draco emise un verso sorpreso. “Cercatore, signore?”

“Cercatore, signor Potter. Di certo il signor Malfoy qui l’ha informata sul Quidditch?” Al cenno di assenso di Harry, continuò. “Nonostante la squadra di Serpeverde abbia vinto lo scorso anno, non è stato grazie a delle particolari abilità del nostro Cercatore. Informerò il capitano che ha un nuovo Cercatore, e inizierai ad allenarti la prossima settimana.”

Harry e Draco camminarono in silenzio per un po’. Nessuno dei due riusciva bene a credere a quello che era appena successo, ma non avrebbero rischiato la furia di Piton parlando.

Fu Piton che infine ruppe il silenzio. “Ha denaro a sufficienza per comprare un manico di scopa da solo, signor Potter?”

“Sì, signore, nella mia camera blindata alla Gringott.”

“Molto bene. Domani mi farò prestare il catalogo di manici di scopa da Madama Bumb, e potrà fare il suo ordine via gufo. Darà un’occhiata al catalogo durante la sua punizione.”

“Punizione, signore?”

“Sì, signor Potter, punizione. Lei potrà anche essere quello di cui abbiamo bisogno per migliorare la nostra squadra, ma ciò non cambia il fatto che ha infranto delle regole.” Rivolse a entrambi un sogghigno. “Tu e il signor Malfoy vi unirete a me domani mattina per pulire i calderoni che i vostri imbecilli compagni di classe sembrano essersi messi d’impegno nel distruggere.”

 

*******

 

Piton li lasciò una volta raggiunto il castello dopo averli avvertiti di non farsi sorprendere fuori dal dormitorio dopo il coprifuoco. Harry lo guardò finché il suo mantello non svolazzò dietro un angolo per poi afferrare Draco con eccitazione.

“Draco, sarò un Cercatore!” Harry non riusciva a credere alla sua fortuna. Non era mai stato scelto prima a scuola per stare in squadra, visto che nessuno voleva che Dudley ce l’avesse con loro per Harry.

Draco permise a Harry di scuoterlo per qualche secondo prima di tirarsi indietro. “Congratulazioni.”

Harry esitò. “C’è qualcosa… Stai bene?”

“Bene. Sto bene.” Draco forzò un sorriso.

“Non sembra,” disse Harry schiettamente.

“Beh se vuoi saperlo, è un po’ sconcertante essere superato nel volo da qualcuno che non aveva mai visto prima un manico di scopa!”

“Mi dispiace. Come potevo sapere quello che avrebbe fatto Piton?” Harry era preoccupato. Stava per perdere il suo primo amico?

“Oh, smettila con quell’espressione, come se avessi appena preso a calci il tuo cucciolo. Immagino che ne valga la pena se Serpeverde vince di nuovo la coppa quest’anno.” Draco sorrise di nuovo, in modo più convincente. “Sai cosa significa questo, vero?”

“Em, domani devi aiutarmi a scegliere un manico di scopa?”

“Beh, sì, ovviamente. Ma anche: dobbiamo festeggiare. Andiamo giù alle cucine a rubare un po’ di dolci.”

“Dove sono le cucine?”

“Seguimi.”

Draco lo guidò fino a un corridoio al piano di sotto con dipinti di cibo alle pareti. Qualche Tassorosso camminava davanti a loro; la loro sala comune doveva essere nei dintorni.

“Cerca un dipinto di una ciotola di frutta,” disse piano Draco. “Dobbiamo fare il solletico alla pera.”

“Il solletico alla pera?” sbuffò Harry divertito.

“Chiudi la bocca, Potter, è il modo per entrare nelle cucine, me l’ha detto mia madre.” Draco gli lanciò un’occhiataccia.

“Scusa. Guarda, deve essere questo.” Harry allungò una mano e solleticò la pera. Di fatto, la pera si mise a ridacchiare, prima di trasformarsi in una maniglia. Harry aprì la porta e l’attraversò, prima di fermarsi così bruscamente che Draco gli finì addosso.

“Oof! Idiota, che stai facendo?” borbottò Draco.

“Scusa! È solo che, cosa diavolo sono?” sussurrò Harry.

La cucina era enorme, e al centro dominavano quattro lunghi tavoli che Harry notò essere l’esatta copia di quelli nella Sala Grande. C’erano fornelli e forni tutto intorno le pareti delle stanze, e le più strane creature che Harry avesse mai visto scorrazzavano dappertutto.

“Cosa? Oh, sono solo elfi domestici,” rispose Draco, annoiato. “Hogwarts ne ha un sacco. Cucinano e puliscono e si occupano dei maghi in generale. Ne abbiamo un po’ alla Villa, puoi vederli se vieni a trovarmi.”

La risposta di Harry fu interrotta da un gruppo di elfi domestici che si precipitarono da loro, inchinandosi.

“Cosa vogliono i signorini?” Harry guardò a bocca aperta il rappresentante degli elfi che gli aveva parlato.

“Dei dolci.” rispose Draco. Il gruppo partì immediatamente, tornando di corsa con due grosse borse straripanti di cibo.

“I signorini vogliono qualcos’altro?” squittì lo stesso elfo di prima.

“No, questo è abbastanza.” Draco si girò per andarsene, afferrando Harry.

“Grazie!” gridò Harry dietro di sé. La porta si chiuse sopra le voci acute degli elfi. Harry si girò verso Draco, che stava controllando il suo orologio. “Sono molto carini. Strani, ma carini.”

“Se pensi che loro siano strani, aspetta di vedere Dobby.”

“Dobby? Chi è Dobby?”

“Uno dei nostri elfi domestici. Lo puoi conoscere quando vieni a trovarmi. Nel frattempo, dovremmo sbrigarci, il coprifuoco è scattato qualche minuto fa.”

“Cosa? Cavolo, i sotterranei sono dall’altra parte del castello, dobbiamo correre.”

I ragazzi si lanciarono le borse in spalla, ed erano appena ritornati alla Sala d’Ingresso quando sentirono un miagolio. Guardarono terrorizzati Mrs Purr venire verso di loro con passo deciso dal corridoio che portava ai sotterranei.

“Corri!”

Si girarono di colpo precipitandosi in cima alla prima rampa di scale che videro. Sentivano il respiro ansimante di Gazza dietro di loro. Arrivati in cima, Harry afferrò Draco e lo spinse dentro un corridoio. Sorpassarono alcune porte prima di arrivare a quella in fondo. Harry strattonò la maniglia, ma era bloccata.

“ _Alohomora_ ,” ansimò, e la serratura si aprì. Si infilarono dentro velocemente e sbarrarono la porta.

“Penso che l’abbiamo seminato,” disse Harry con il fiato corto.

“Aspettiamo qualche minuto prima di uscire,” disse Draco.

Sentirono un basso ringhio venire da dietro di loro. Si girarono di scatto per vedere un enorme cane a tre teste ringhiargli contro.

“Oppure usciamo adesso!” gridò Harry.

“Adesso va bene!” Draco aprì la porta con una spinta e corsero fuori, chiudendola di nuovo quando il cane cercò di saltargli addosso. Corsero di nuovo fino all’Ingresso passando per una strada diversa. La fortuna era dalla loro parte, perché sembrava che Gazza si fosse infilato in un corridoio diverso. Finalmente, raggiunsero i sotterranei e rallentarono.

“Che _diavolo era quello_?” chiese Harry.

“Un enorme maledetto cane a tre teste!” Draco si strinse il braccio contro una fitta al fianco. “Su una botola.”

Harry sollevò di scatto la testa. “Una botola?”

“Ci stava sopra. Come se stesse facendo la guardia.”

“La guardia… oh!” Harry fissò il vuoto per qualche secondo mentre metteva i pezzi del puzzle insieme. Si riprese quando Draco gli sventolò una mano di fronte alla faccia.

“ _Forza_ , Potter, dobbiamo entrare prima che Piton ci veda e ci dia un’altra punizione.”

Harry seguì Draco all’interno della sala comune. Attirarono qualche sguardo curioso mentre si facevano strada fino al loro dormitorio. Trovandolo vuoto, si buttarono con gratitudine sui loro letti e lasciarono cadere il cibo a terra.

“Perché sei diventato tutto strano quando ti ho detto della botola?” chiese Draco.

“Huh? Oh, em, stavo pensando…” rispose Harry.

“Ah, è per questo che non ho riconosciuto quell’espressione.”

“Stupido.”

“Idiota.” Un cuscino volò in aria colpendo Harry in faccia.

“Okay, okay! Hai detto che sembrava che stesse facendo la guardia a qualcosa, no? Beh, ti ricordi di quella rapina alla Gringott? Io e Hagrid eravamo là quel giorno, e lui ha preso un pacco da una camera blindata vuota. Tutto quello che mi ha detto è che erano affari privati di Hogwarts.”

“Quindi pensi che il cane stia facendo la guardia a questo pacco?” Draco si mise seduto per guardarlo.

“Sì.” Rispose Harry, proprio mentre la porta si apriva facendo entrare i loro compagni di dormitorio.

“Voi due siete proprio delle dive, eh?” esclamò Blaise. “Saltate la cena e poi correte qui come se i mastini dell’inferno vi stessero inseguendo.”

Harry e Draco si scambiarono un’occhiata. “Uh, ci siamo scontarti con Piton e ci siamo persi la cena, quindi siamo andati a prendere del cibo dalle cucine.”

“Gazza e la sua gatta ci sono venuti dietro proprio mentre scattava il coprifuoco,” aggiunse Draco. “E dovreste ringraziarci, abbiamo preso abbastanza cibo per tutti. Stasera si festeggia.”

 


	3. Nel Quale Vengono Scoperti i Problemi della Casa di Grifondoro, e Harry ha dei Sospetti su Raptor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nel caso interessi a qualcuno, sto postando questa storia anche su EFP! Qui: http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3532553

 

La punizione della mattina seguente non fu così terribile come Harry aveva pensato. Piton si era limitato a indicare i calderoni che avevano bisogno di essere puliti, e li aveva lasciati fare per un paio d’ore mentre lui correggeva dei temi. Harry e Draco lavorarono in silenzio finché i calderoni non furono di nuovo splendenti, e poi si misero ad esaminare il catalogo fornitogli da Piton. Harry era felice che Draco gli avesse promesso di aiutarlo a scegliere una scopa, perché lui non ne sapeva abbastanza da decidere da solo.  Piton compilò l’ordine per la sua nuova Nimbus 2000, poi guardò con attenzione Harry.

“Devo parlare con il capitano, Marcus Flint, a proposito delle tue abilità. Non ha gradito molto il fatto di dover prenderti in squadra senza i normali provini, quindi immagino che il tuo primo allenamento sarà una sorta di prova. Inoltre, ho dovuto assicurare al Preside che i tuoi voti sarebbero continuati a essere alti. Fa sì che non io venga deluso da nessun fronte.”

“No, signore.”

“Molto bene. La tua scopa verrà consegnata a me così da non farne uno spettacolo in Sala Grande. Informerò del suo arrivo sia te che il signor Flint. Potete andare.”

Harry e Draco arrivarono alla Sala Grande appena in tempo per il pranzo. Si unirono ai loro compagni di classe al tavolo dei Serpeverde.

“Il nostro impavido Cercatore ci degna finalmente della sua presenza,” annunciò Blaise.

“Non è colpa nostra se siamo stati in punizione tutta la mattina,” replicò Harry.

“No, è colpa _tua_. Se non fossi andato a volare dritto contro Piton stamattina avremmo potuto dormire,” borbottò Draco.

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Come ti pare. Mi farò perdonare.”

“Come?” domandò Draco.

“Em, ti farò provare la mia Nimbus 2000 quando arriva,” improvvisò Harry.

“Ok, è accettabile.”

“Posso provarla anch’io?” chiese Theo.

“Certo.”

“Ed esattamente com’è che ti staresti facendo perdonare da me se la possono provare tutti?” chiese Draco.

“Tu puoi usarla due volte?” Harry esibì quello che sperava fosse il suo sorriso vincente.

“Va bene.”

In quel momento Hermione arrivò al loro tavolo con Neville in coda.

“Vi va di uscire con noi? È una così bella giornata, pensavo di fare i compiti giù al lago.” Hermione rivolse a Harry uno sguardo speranzoso.

“Certo. Voi volete venire?” Harry si rivolse ai suo compagni di classe.

Alla fine si unirono a loro tutti tranne Vince e Greg.

“Il che è una buona cosa,” disse Pansy a Hermione. “Cercare di fare i compiti con loro intorno farebbe commettere un omicidio a uno di noi.”

Harry stava ridendo quando colse con la coda dell’occhio gli altri Grifondoro del primo anno lanciare occhiatacce a Hermione e Neville.

“Um, come mai gli altri Grifondoro vi stano guardando così?” gli mormorò Harry.

Draco rise. “Ignoratelo, è paranoico riguardo questo genere di cose. I vostri compagni-” si interruppe quando guardò verso il tavolo dei Grifondoro. “Oh, no, per una volta ha ragione. Huh.”

Hermione sbuffò. “Non piaccio alle altre ragazze perché preferisco leggere i miei libri piuttosto che un articolo su come domare i miei capelli crespi.”

Daphne e Pansy guardarono i suoi capelli. “Non hanno tutti i torti.” disse schiettamente Pansy.

Hermione le lanciò un’occhiataccia prima di continuare. “E l’altra sera Lavanda e Calì hanno passato mezz’ora a cercare di farmi dire chi penso sia il Professore più affascinante.”

“E tu che hai detto?” le chiese Daphne, ridacchiando.

“McGranitt. Gli ho detto che mi piaceva quanto fosse severa. Quello le ha azzittite per un po’,” Hermione fece un sorrisetto mentre gli altri ridevano. Mentre Daphne iniziava a parlare con Hermione della sua pozione per capelli preferita, Draco si rivolse a Neville.

“E tu, Paciock?”

“Chi… chi penso sia il più affascinante?” balbettò Neville.

“Um, no. Perché non piaci ai ragazzi di Grifondoro?”

“Oh. È per voi, in pratica. Loro… loro non pensano che dovrei essere amico con dei Serpeverde,” disse Neville in tono di scuse. “Beh, è Ron, più che altro. A Dean e Seamus non importa più di tanto, ma Ron pensa che io e Hermione siamo delle specie di… di traditori della Casa.”

“Traditori della Casa? Patetico. Digli solo che non puoi farci niente se hai il buon gusto di scegliere dei serpenti al posto delle donnole (N/T: _donnola_ in inglese è _weasel_ , molto simile al cognome Weasley),” disse Blaise.

“O che sei allergico ai capelli rossi,” aggiunse Daphne.

“O semplicemente battili a Quidditch, Harry,” disse Millicent.

Hermione alzò lo sguardo, confusa. “Che vuoi dire?”

“Harry è il nuovo Cercatore di Serpeverde, e vi distruggerà il mese prossimo!” si vantò Pansy.

Harry diventò rosso mentre Hermione iniziava a tormentarlo per sapere come aveva fatto a diventare Cercatore. Neville sembrava semplicemente ammirato. I Serpeverde, che avevano già sentito la storia, li superarono per trovare un posto comodo vicino al lago.

“Beh, congratulazioni,” disse Hermione in tono dubbioso mentre si univa a loro. “Ma davvero non avreste dovuto rompere delle regole in quel modo! Potreste finire in guai seri!”

Harry scrollò le spalle. “La prossima volta non ci faremo beccare.”

 

******

 

Harry si abituò velocemente alla sua nuova routine a Hogwarts. A parte le lezioni e i suoi nuovo amici, iniziò presto gli allenamenti di Quidditch due volte alla settimana.

Proprio come Piton aveva previsto, Flint non rese facile il suo primo allenamento, ma dopo aver fatto volare Harry in ogni modo, concedette a malincuore che Harry sarebbe stato un buon Cercatore. Il resto della squadra era più entusiasta, anche Terence Higgs, che si era inizialmente proposto come nuovo Cercatore. Invece, era diventato il secondo Battitore, insieme a Gemma Farley. Il resto della squadra era formato da Flint, Adrian Pucey e Crick Shabes, i Cacciatori, e dal portiere Miles Bletchley. Harry si adattò al resto della squadra con facilità, e Flint li dichiarò presto i futuri vincitori della Coppa di Quidditch.

Dopo tutto il suo nervosismo riguardo le lezioni di volo, Harry finì col non doverle fare affatto. Quando lo aveva visto alla prima lezione, Madama Bumb gli aveva detto che, considerato che era già nella squadra, avrebbe sprecato il suo tempo alle lezioni di volo. Potendo andare via prima, Harry aveva salutato i suoi amici e tornato con calma verso il castello. Non avendo niente da fare, si diresse alla voliera per andare a trovare Hedvige.

La civetta era felice di vederlo, e ancora più felice nel vedere i pezzi di carne che Harry le aveva portato dalla cucina. Dopo averla accarezzata e averle raccontato della sua settimana, la rimise sul suo trespolo e se ne andò. Aveva ancora un’ora prima che i suoi amici sarebbero tornati dalla lezione, quindi decise di andare in biblioteca per iniziare il suo tema di Pozioni. Una zaffata d’aglio gli fece venire in mente la cena, quando realizzò di stare passando davanti il corridoio del terzo piano. Come poteva sentire l’odore di qualcosa che gli elfi stavano cucinando quattro piano sotto di lui? Confuso, si guardò intorno.

Giusto in tempo per vedere Piton muoversi con passo silenzioso verso di lui.

“Signor Potter. Perché non sei in classe?”

“Madama Bumb ha detto che non c’era motivo che frequentassi le lezioni di volo, visto che sono già in squadra, signore,” rispose Harry.

“Capisco. Quindi hai deciso di gironzolare davanti a un corridoio che sai molto bene essere proibito?”

“Em, no, signore. Ho appena visitato la mia civetta, e sto andando in biblioteca. Per studiare per quel tema che ci ha assegnato.” Harry guardò nervosamente Piton, il cui sguardo fermo faceva sentire Harry come se lo stesse scandagliando ai raggi X.

“Farai meglio ad andare allora. Non vorresti che qualcuno ti veda qua e salti alle conclusioni sbagliate,” disse infine Piton.

“Sì signore,” Harry sorrise e si girò per andarsene. Anche se non aveva fatto niente di male, non poteva evitare di pensare che non sarebbe stato un bene per lui essere beccato di nuovo vicino a quel corridoio. E comunque, perché Piton era lì? Era a chilometri dai sotterranei. Mentre attraversava la soglia della biblioteca, rischiò di guardarsi alle spalle. Piton era ancora fuori la porta del corridoio, passando una mano sopra il legno.

 

********

 

La mattina di Halloween, la colazione non era ancora finita che gli elfi domestici avevano già iniziato a cucinare per il banchetto di Halloween. Il profumo di torte che cuocevano in forno accompagnò Harry mentre si dirigeva a Pozioni, e nonostante avesse appena mangiato, il suo stomaco brontolò.

“Non puoi essere serio,” disse Draco incredulo, guardando lo stomaco di Harry.

“Che c’è? Non dirmi che per te questo non è un buon odore,” disse Harry.

“Certo che lo è. Questo non significa che passerò il resto della giornata a sbavare pensando al tortino di zucca,” disse Draco.

“Neanche io lo farò. Sbaverò anche pensando alla torta di mele, alla crostata di melassa, al succo di zucca speziato, e tutto quel cioccolato…” Harry sorrise. Draco stava ridendo quando Piton passò accanto a loro mettendosi di fronte alla classe.

“Per quanto possa essere difficile distaccare la vostra attenzione dal banchetto di stasera,” Piton lanciò un veloce sogghigno a Harry, che diventò rosso. “Oggi preparerete voi stessi pozioni per prevenire la nausea. Immagino che saranno utili per quelli di voi capaci di prepararle nel modo giusto. Qui ci sono i vostri temi sulle proprietà degli ingredienti; quelli di voi che hanno scritto un tema scadente troveranno senza dubbio il loro rimedio alquanto inutile, dopo essersi abbuffati questa sera.”

Con un colpo di bacchetta, Piton fece volare i temi verso di loro, e le istruzioni apparvero sulla lavagna. Harry fu compiaciuto nel vedere che il suo tema era andato bene, anche se non tanto come quelli di Draco o Hermione. Il suo paragrafo sullo zenzero in scaglie era stato del tutto segnato come sbagliato; l’ingrediente doveva essere aggiunto dopo che la pozione era stata rimossa dal fuoco, o avrebbe fatto aumentare la nausea. Rabbrividendo al pensiero, Harry si mise al lavoro sulla sua pozione.

Era una pozione piacevole da preparare. Dentro c’erano più erbe che scarafaggi a pezzi, e presto Harry si trovò di nuovo affamato. Quando il liquido diventò del blu profondo descritto sulla lavagna, lo lasciò a basso a fuoco per una decina di minuti e iniziò e rimettere a posto gli ingredienti che non doveva più usare. Accanto a lui, Draco stava facendo la stessa cosa. Dall’altra parte, Hermione cercava di far vedere a Neville il modo giusto di tritare le sue foglie di menta.

“Si concentri sulla sua pozione, signorina Granger, non quella di Paciock,” disse Piton mentre si aggirava per la classe. Hermione sobbalzò e distolse lo sguardo da Neville, che ora aveva un’espressione avvilita. Piton fece un lieve cenno d’assenso alle pozioni di Harry e Draco.

Harry aveva tolto la sua pozione dal fuoco e stava tagliando con attenzione il suo zenzero quando Piton tornò di fronte alla classe. “Granger, credevo di averti già detto di smettere di aiutare Paciock. Cinque punti in meno a Grifondoro. Il prossimo che parla ne perderà dieci.”

Hermione, che aveva già imbottigliato la sua pozione finita, diventò rossa e iniziò a mettere apposto le sue cose. Neville stava tagliando il suo zenzero con mani tremanti, ma Harry sapeva che la sua pozione era una causa persa. Invece di blu, era diventata di una brillante tonalità di rosa.

Harry si girò di nuovo verso la sua pozione, che era pronta per essere imbottigliata, quando sentì qualcuno parlare dietro di lui. Alzò lo sguardo, ma Piton stava rispondendo alla domande di Theo sulla menta. Girandosi, Harry vide che Ron stava parlando con Hermione.

“…sempre a metterti in mostra. Sei felice adesso? O voi farci togliere altri punti?” Ignorando la gomitata di uno dei suoi amici, continuò. “Dovresti essere in Corvonero, nessuno vuole dei secchioni come te a Grifondoro, piccola saputella!”

A quello, Hermione emise un singhiozzo e corse fuori dalla stanza, lasciandosi dietro la sua pozione e i libri. Gli occhi di Piton la seguirono fuori dalla porta, prima di spostarsi su Ron. “Dieci punti in meno a Grifondoro, signor Weasley.”

Ron lanciò un’occhiataccia a Piton, e Harry colse la sua occasione. “ _Wingardium leviosa_ ,” disse, puntando la sua bacchetta verso gli ingredienti di Ron. Proprio prima che Ron si girasse di nuovo, Harry fece fluttuare dello zenzero nella sua pozione ancora sul fuoco. Salì in aria uno sbuffo di fumo, ma a parte quello, non c’era nessuna differenza visibile nella pozione. Con un sorrisetto, Harry si girò per imbottigliare la sua pozione. “Rimanga dopo la lezione, signor Potter.”

Quando il resto della classe lasciò la stanza, Harry rimase seduto al suo banco. Piton aspettò che l’ultimo studente fu uscito, poi guardò Harry. “Hai gradito la tua piccola vendetta?” chiese Piton, in piedi di fronte al banco di Harry.

Harry alzò lo sguardo su di lui. “Em…”

“Non hai pensato che avresti potuto ferire seriamente il signor Weasley, o gli altri studenti, aggiungendo gli ingredienti sbagliati a una pozione già scadente?”

“Ma non l’ho fatto! Voglio dire, mi sono assicurato di far levitare solo lo zenzero…” La voce di Harry si affievolì quando realizzò di aver appena ammesso di aver sabotato la pozione di Ron. Prendendo un respiro profondo, continuò comunque. “Così non avrebbe capito che c’era qualcosa che non andava. E forse la berrà e si sentirà tanto male quanto ha fatto sentire Hermione.”

Piton alzò un sopracciglio. “Quindi è stato un gesto di cavalleria?”

“Sì!” Cavalleria suonava meglio di vendetta. “Non mi piaceva il modo in cui lui… Non mi piacciono i bulli, signore.”

Piton lo guardò in silenzio per un momento. “Vedo. Beh, signor Potter, è il tuo giorno fortunato. Mi confesso impressionato dalla tua abilità di ottenere vendetta in un modo così scaltro. Non prenderò provvedimenti. Questa volta.”

“Non - non mi sta punendo?”

“No. La diatriba di Weasley era di cattivo gusto. Inoltre, mi hai divertito.”

“Quindi non gli dirà che la sua pozione è stata sabotata?”

“Ho detto che non avrei preso provvedimenti.” Piton sogghignò. “I tuoi dovrebbero andare bene, però.”

Harry gli sorrise in risposta. “Grazie, signore!” Raccolse la sua borsa, insieme alle cose di Hermione, e uscì.

La discussione di Harry con Piton l’aveva fatto arrivare in ritardo alla sua prossima lezione, ma visto che era solo Storia della Magia, fu in grado di scivolare dentro la classe senza che il Professor Ruff se ne accorgesse. Passò la lezione raccontando a Draco cosa era appena successo.

“E davvero non ti punirà?” bisbigliò Draco incredulo.

“No! Ha detto che Weasley se lo meritava e che l’avevo divertito,” gli bisbigliò Harry in risposta.

“Oh, non vedo l’ora di vedere Weasley abbuffarsi al banchetto,” disse Draco con un’espressione beata.

“Io non vedo l’ora di ridare ad Hermione la sua borsa. Giuro che qui dentro c’è metà della biblioteca,” disse Harry con risentimento.

“Aw, ti stai già pentendo del tuo attacco di cavalleria?” lo prese in giro Draco.

“No, sono solo impaziente di smetterla di andare in giro con una tonnellata di libri sulla schiena, stupido.”

“Idiota.”

 

********

 

Quando entrarono nella Sala Grande per il banchetto, Harry si diresse dritto verso il tavolo dei Grifondoro, con l’intenzione di ridare ad Hermione le sue cose. Ma la ragazza non era lì.

“Neville, dov’è Hermione?”

“Lei, uh, non è tornata dopo Pozioni. Non so dove sia. Potresti chiedere alle sue compagne di stanza,” Neville indicò delle ragazze.

“Sì, um, grazie.” Harry non era ottimista riguardo a questo consiglio, ma si rivolse comunque alle ragazze. “Voi, um, una di voi ha visto Hermione?”

Quando loro si limitarono a ridacchiare e a scuotere la testa, Harry si girò disgustato. “Goditi il banchetto, Neville,” disse dirigendosi al tavolo dei Serpeverde.

“Perché hai ancora la sua borsa?” gli chiese Draco quando si sedette.

“Non era al tavolo. Nessuna l’ha vista dopo Pozioni, a quanto pare,” disse Harry.

Draco si incupì. “Dov’è, allora?”

“Non ne ho idea.”

“Ci sono dei bagni delle ragazze non molto lontani dalla classe di Pozioni,” disse Daphne. “Forse è nascosta lì.”

“Ancora?”

Daphne scrollò le spalle. “Se io dovessi scegliere tra il bagno e quelle ragazze di Grifondoro, so già dove sarei.”

Harry sorrise. “Andrò a controllare dopo il banchetto. Grazie, Daphne.”

Mentre il cibo appariva sul tavolo, Harry prese la sua pozione anti-nausea. Vide gli altri del primo anno fare lo stesso. Storcendo il collo, sorrise soddisfatto quando vide che anche Ron stava bevendo la sua. Ad un tratto, il Professor Raptor entrò correndo nella Sala. Raggiunse il tavolo degli insegnanti e ci si appoggiò contro.

“Troll - nei sotterranei - pensavo che dovreste saperlo,” disse tutto d’un fiato prima di svenire, mentre tra gli studenti scoppiava il panico.

La voce di Silente eruppe nella Sala. “I Prefetti scortino le loro Case ai rispettivi dormitori immediatamente!”

“Qualcuno gli ha detto che i dormitori di Serpeverde _sono_ nei sotterranei?” strillò Pansy.

“Primo anno, seguitemi per favore!” gridò Gemma. Reed era accanto a lei. “Veloci, ora!”

I Prefetti iniziarono a guidarli fuori dalla sala. Harry afferrò la sua borsa e sussultò. “Draco - Hermione non sa del troll!”

Draco lo guardò. “Non puoi dire sul - Oh, va bene, andiamo. Ma veloce!”

I due seguirono il resto dei ragazzi del primo anno, per poi infilarsi nel corridoio di Pozioni quando passarono lì davanti. Presto il suono degli altri studenti si affievolì, e rimasero da soli nel corridoio silenzioso. Arrivati ai bagni delle ragazze, Harry alzò una mano per bussare.

“Oh, per - levati di mezzo!” Draco spostò Harry di lato e aprì la porta. “Hermione? Sei qui?”

Ci fu silenzio per un secondo, poi una voce fievole rispose. “Draco?”

“Sì. C’è anche Harry. Devi venire con noi. Adesso.”

“Non potete stare qui! È il bagno delle ragazze!” Hermione emerse da una cabina, gli occhi rossi.

“Hermione, c’è un troll nei sotterranei. Dovevamo venire ad avvertirti,” disse Harry.

“Un _troll_?”

“Sì, adesso _vieni_!” Draco le afferrò la mano e iniziò a trascinarla verso la porta. Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo e li seguì, portando entrambe le borse.

Il corridoio era deserto. Mentre si facevano strada verso la sala d’ingresso, Harry guardò Hermione. “Stai bene?”

Lei gli rivolse un timido sorriso. “Lo sarò. Grazie Harry, Draco.”

Draco rise. “Non ringraziarci adesso. Aspetta finché Weasley non passa la notte sul gabinetto.”

Hermione gli rivolse uno sguardo confuso.

“Ho aggiunto dello zenzero alla sua pozione un po’ troppo presto,” spiegò Harry.

Hermione lo guardò con un cipiglio prima di aprirsi in un sorriso. “Non è vero!”

“È vero. E la parte migliore è che l’ho visto berla al banchetto. Piton non gli ha detto che c’era qualcosa che non andava con la sua pozione.”

Hermione gli sorrise in risposta. “Oh, Harry, sei - Cos’è stato?”

Il suono di qualcosa di graffiante sembrò provenire dal corridoio dietro di loro. Girandosi di scatto, videro un troll alto tre metri venire pesantemente verso di loro, trascinandosi dietro una rozza clava. I tre si sentirono soffocare quando la puzza li raggiunse.

“Correte!”

Iniziarono a correre nella direzione opposta, ma non andarono molto lontano prima che la cinghia della borsa di Hermione si ruppe per la tensione eccessiva a cui era stata sottoposta.

“I miei libri!”

“Lasciali! Non abbiamo tempo!” rispose arrabbiato Draco.

“Ma-”

Harry e Draco la presero per le braccia e la trascinarono con loro, proprio mentre il troll sbatteva la sua clava a terra. Improvvisamente, dall’altro lato del corridoio arrivarono di corsa Piton e la McGranitt, con Raptor che affannava dietro di loro.

“ _Expelliarmus_!” gridò Piton. La clava volò via dalla mano del troll. La creatura la seguì stupidamente con lo sguardo. Con un ruggito di rabbia, si accorse che era ormai fuori portata, e avanzò a mani nude.

McGranitt alzò la sua bacchetta mentre Piton trascinava i tre dietro di sé. “ _Wingardium leviosa_!” La statua di un grosso cinghiale si sollevò dal suo piedistallo per poi schiantarsi sulla testa del troll. Con un gemito, il troll cadde a terra all’indietro.

“ _Incarceramus_.” Delle spesse corde volarono fuori dalla bacchetta della McGranitt e legarono il troll dalla testa ai piedi mentre Raptor emetteva un mugolio. Lanciandogli uno sguardo sprezzante, la McGranitt rivolse la sua attenzione verso gli altri. “Cosa stavate facendo voi tre, esattamente?”

Harry e Draco si guardarono, ma fu Hermione a rispondere. “È… è stata colpa mia, Professoressa. Sono - sono stata in bagno tutto il giorno e non sono venuta a cena, e loro sono venuti ad avvertirmi del troll. Stavamo tornando ai nostri dormitori quando il troll ci ha raggiunto.”

“E perché mai sei stata in bagno tutto il giorno?”

“Uno sfortunato incidente è avvenuto nella mia classe stamattina,” intervenne Piton. “Non ero a conoscenza del fatto che la signorina Granger non si fosse ricongiunta ai suoi compagni.”

“Sfortunato incidente?”

“Stia tranquilla, lo studente responsabile è stato punito,” rispose Piton. Harry e Draco soffocarono una risata.

“Capisco. Beh, in questo caso, Raptor, avverta il Preside della posizione del troll.” Mentre la Professoressa McGranitt lo guardava allontanarsi a passo svelto, Harry pensò di averla vista alzare gli occhi al cielo. “Per quanto riguarda voi tre, consideratevi fortunati che il troll non vi abbia sorpreso in bagno. Severus, se puoi portare questi due al loro dormitorio, io accompagnerò la signorina Granger di sopra.”

Hermione raccolse i suoi libri e seguì la McGranitt senza una parola.

“Sarà una conversazione divertente,” disse Draco sardonico.

“Che vuoi dire?” Harry tornò a guardare Hermione.

“La McGranitt la tormenterà di domande sul perché era in bagno.”

“Senza dubbio. Venite, voi due,” ordinò Piton. “La prossima volta che sentite l’impulso di salvare una damigella in pericolo, degnatevi di chiamare un membro del corpo insegnante.”

“Sì, signore.”

Camminarono in silenzio per qualche secondo seguendo la strada da cui si era allontanato Raptor. Ora che si stavano allontano dal troll, anche la puzza stava svanendo.

“Dio, Raptor se n’è andato molto prima di noi e posso ancora sentire l’odore del suo maledetto turbante,” borbottò Draco.

“L’aglio non è nel suo turbante. Piuttosto, le sue stanze ne sono pesantemente decorate, e perciò l’odore lo segue ovunque vada,” replicò Piton.

Qualcosa scattò nella mente di Harry. “Signore? Perché il corridoio del terzo piano è vietato?”

“Non sono affari tuoi.” Piton lo guardò con un cipiglio.

“Scusi, signore. È che… C’è una qualche ragione per cui Raptor dovrebbe aggirarsi lì intorno?” continuò Harry.

Il cipiglio di Piton divenne più accentuato. “Perché lo chiedi?”

Harry esitò. “Beh, quel giorno un cui l’ho incontrata fuori dal corridoio, ho sentito un odore d’aglio.”

“Una coincidenza, senza dubbio,” disse infine Piton, mentre raggiungevano la porta della sala comune.

“Ma -”

“Ma pensi che Raptor abbia qualche nefando piano riguardante il corridoio di una scuola. Mi assicurerò di riferire all’istante i tuoi sospetti al Preside.” Con quello, Piton li lasciò. Draco rise mentre Harry guardava malevolo la figura di Piton che si allontanava.

“Sta mentendo. C’è qualcosa di strano in Raptor,” disse Harry.

“Sì, beh, considerando che pensavi che Piton ce l’avesse a morte con te fino a non molto tempo fa, mi perdonerai per essere un po’ scettico. Adesso andiamo, sto morendo di fame.”

Draco lo guidò dentro la sala comune, dove trovarono il resto dei Serpeverde che si godevano il banchetto. Mentre Harry si univa a lui e agli altri del primo anno, decise che avrebbe fatto in modo che Draco gli credesse, non importava quello che diceva Piton.


	4. Nel Quale Harry Gioca la sua Prima Partita di Quidditch

Per l’inizio di Novembre, Harry si era scordato tutto sui suoi sospetti su Raptor. Stava per iniziare la stagione di Quidditch, e la prima partita era Serpeverde contro Grifondoro.

La mattina della partita, Harry era a colazione con i suoi amici, che chiacchieravano emozionati del match.

“Ecco, mangia questo.” Draco gli rovesciò sul piatto una grossa quantità di salsicce.

“Non ho così fame,” rispose Harry, spingendo via il piatto ora pieno.

“Devi mangiare qualcosa, Harry,” disse Theo.

“Sì, per raccogliere le forze. I Battitori di Grifondoro punteranno a te per tutta la partita,” aggiunse Millicent.

“Non stai aiutando, Milly,” la rimproverò Pansy.

“Mi chiamo Millicent.”

“Bene. Smettila di far passare la fame ad Harry, _Millicent_.”

Draco alzò gli occhi al cielo e spinse di nuovo il piatto di Harry verso di lui. “Potter. Mangia. Qualcosa.”

Harry afferrò una fetta di pane tostato e gli diede un morso. “Contento?”

“Lo sarò quando acchiapperai il Boccino più tardi.”

Sul tavolo scese il silenzio, a parte per Pansy e Millicent, che stavano ancora battibeccando. Harry alzò lo sguardo per vedere Hermione e Neville in piedi accanto a lui, nervosi.

“Volevamo solo augurarti buona fortuna, Harry,” disse Hermione. Neville annuì dietro di lei. “Non che vogliamo che tu vinca, ovviamente.”

“Quindi non così tanta fortuna,” rise Draco.

“Beh, ovviamente vogliamo che vinca Grifondoro. Ma…”

“Ho capito. Grazie, ragazzi,” Harry sorrise.

“Oggi vi sedete con noi, allora?” chiese Daphne.

“S-sederci con voi?” Neville arrossì.

“Certo. Mio padre mi ha mandato un mucchio di binocoli per me e i miei amici, e ne ho un paio in più.” Draco sorrise soddisfatto mentre tirava fuori tale borsa da sotto il tavolo e distribuiva binocoli a tutti. “Senza menzionare il fatto che la squadra di Grifondoro potrebbe scoraggiarsi nel vedere i loro compagni di Casa abbandonarli prima dell’inizio del gioco,” disse a Harry a voce più bassa.

Harry stava ridendo con Draco quando vide il resto della squadra alzarsi dal tavolo. “Devo andare.” Afferrò la sua Nimbus e li seguì fino agli spogliatoi. La squadra si cambiò mentre aspettava l’arrivo di Flint.

“Nervoso, Harry?” gli chiese Gemma.

“Un po’, sì.”

“Non hai niente di cui preoccuparti. Il loro Cercatore, McLaggen, non ha nessuna chance contro di te.” disse Terence.

“Hanno scelto McLaggen?” rise Shabes. “L’unica cosa di cui Potter deve preoccuparsi è che quell’idiota non lo travolga a mezz’aria.”

“Non preoccuparti, Harry, Shabes sta cercando di essere incoraggiante,” disse Gemma.

“Che vuoi dire, cercando?” chiese indignato Shabes.

“Vuole dire smettila di far venire l’ansia al nostro Cercatore,” disse Terence.

“Oh, per favore, a meno che non cada dalla sua Nimbus, niente può andare storto,” disse Shabes.

Miles rise. “Facci un favore. Quando Flint farà il suo grande discorso prima della partita, non unirti a lui.”

“Ma che cosa ho detto?”

Proprio in quel momento entrò Flint. “Okay, tutti quanti. A parte per due nuovi Cacciatori, hanno la stessa squadra dell’altr’anno. Questa partita sarà anche più facile di quella dell’anno scorso. Andiamo.”

“Quello era il suo grande discorso?” mormorò Harry ad Adrian.

“Non sono più lunghi di così, già,” rise Adrian.

La squadra entrò in campo e si raggruppò intorno a Madama Bumb.

“Mi raccomando a tutti, voglio una partita senza scorrettezze,” disse mentre i capitani si stringevano la mano. “In sella alle scope, prego!”

Al fischio di Madama Bumb entrambe le squadre si sollevarono in aria. Harry salì in alto per volare in circolo sopra il campo, alla ricerca del Boccino. Riusciva facilmente a vedere i suoi amici; due macchie rosso e oro in mezzo al verde e argento degli spalti dei Serpeverde. Rallegrato da quella vista, Harry iniziò a cercare con lo sguardo il Boccino per tutto il campo.

Essendo così in alto, Harry non doveva preoccuparsi di bloccare la strada agli altri giocatori, lasciandolo libero di ascoltare la telecronaca mentre cercava. Rise quando il telecronista, un ragazzo di Grifondoro con i rasta, venne rimproverato dalla McGranitt per aver commentato la bellezza di una Cacciatrice di Grifondoro invece della partita. 

“C’è qualcosa di divertente, Potter?”

Harry girò di scatto la sua scopa per vedere McLaggen, il Cercatore di Grifondoro. “Solo il modo in cui voli.”

McLaggen si incupì. “Come se mi facessi superare da uno del primo anno. Come sei entrato in squadra, comunque? Corrompendo qualcuno? Facendo leva sulla tua fama?”

“Nah. Sono state le mele.”

Con quello Harry volò via, lasciando un Cercatore molto confuso dietro di sé. Grifondoro segnò un punto, e Harry dovette abbassarsi per evitare un Bolide che stava volando dritto verso di lui, ma non c’era ancora nessun segno del Boccino.

“Serpeverde in possesso,” continuò la telecronaca. “Il Cacciatore Pucey schiva due Bolidi, due Weasley e la Cacciatrice Bell” - Harry esultò - “e avanza veloce verso - aspettate un momento - ma quello non era il Boccino?”

Harry girò di scatto la sua scopa e, di fatto, vide un lampo dorato accanto all’orecchio di Adrian, che aveva lasciato cadere la Pluffa mentre il Boccino gli volava intorno. Harry si precipitò dietro il Boccino, ma McLaggen era molto più avanti di lui. Harry si appiattì sul suo manico di scopa e iniziò a recuperare la distanza. Non era abbastanza però, McLaggen era a solo qualche metro dal Boccino, e da un momento all’altro avrebbe allungato il braccio per afferrarlo…

WHAM! Flint aveva girato di colpo la sua scopa bloccando McLaggen, che sterzò imprecando. Mentre i Grifondoro sugli spalti protestavano arrabbiati, Madama Bumb fischiò ed assegnò una punizione a favore dei Grifondoro. Harry usò quel tempo per cercare il Boccino, ma era sparito.

Dopo tutto il trambusto, i commenti presero una svolta decisamente non oggettiva.

“Quindi… dopo questa lampante e ignobile scorrettezza…”

“Jordan!” ringhiò la Professoressa McGranitt.

“Voglio dire, dopo questo fallo palese e schifoso…”

“ _Jordan, ti avverto…_ ”

“E va bene. Flint per poco non ammazza il Cercatore del Grifondoro, il che naturalmente più succedere a chiunque, quindi un rigore per i Grifondoro, battuto da Spinnet che mette in rete senza difficoltà e il gioco prosegue, con i Grifondoro ancora in possesso di palla.”

Harry aveva appena fatto un segnaccio al telecronista quando la sua scopa sbandò violentemente. Rimettendo alla svelta entrambe le mani sul manico, cercò di raddrizzare la scopa, ma quella continuava con violenza a cercare di disarcionarlo. Quando cercò di andare da Flint per chiedergli di chiamare un time out, realizzò che la scopa era ormai completamente fuori dal suo controllo. Non obbediva a nessun movimento che cercava di fare; tutto quello che poteva fare era reggersi con tutta la sua forza.

“Flint!” chiamò Harry disperato. Aprì la bocca per gridare di nuovo, ma fu lasciato senza respiro quando il manico della scopa diede uno strattone verso l’alto colpendolo sul petto. Mentre ansimava per riprendere fiato la scopa si girò di scattò, e all’improvviso il ragazzo si ritrovò appeso al manico solo per una mano.

Harry oscillava sotto la sua scopa, a centinaia di metri dal terreno mentre il suo mantello gli svolazzava intorno. Notò vagamente che alcuni dei suoi compagni di squadra stavano cercando di avvicinarsi a lui - non sapeva se per afferrarlo o per metterlo sulla propria scopa. Ogni volta che qualcuno si avvicinava troppo, la sua scopa saltava un paio di metri più in alto.

All’improvviso, Harry sentì la scopa sopra di lui fermarsi, e si rimise velocemente in sella. In quel momento, sentì qualcosa volargli in bocca. All’inizio pensò che si trattasse di un insetto, ma poi realizzò che era qualcosa di metallico. Aveva preso il Boccino.

Si portò una mano alla bocca così il Boccino non sarebbe scappato, e scese verso terra. Atterrò quasi cadendo e tossì fuori la pallina dorata.

“Ho preso il Boccino!” gridò, agitandolo sopra la testa.

Madama Bumb fischiò per segnalare la fine della partita. Il resto della squadra di Serpeverde circondò Harry. La squadra di Grifondoro atterrò e si diresse con aria abbattuta verso i loro spogliatoi, a parte il capitano, che stava gesticolando arrabbiato rivolto a Madama Bumb. Jordan stava gridando che ingoiare il Boccino non contava, finché la McGranitt non gli strappò il megafono dalle mani per annunciare che Serpeverde aveva vinto per centosessanta punti a venti. I Serpeverde inondarono il campo per circondare la squadra mentre si dirigeva agli spogliatoi. Proprio quando Harry stava per entrare, qualcuno lo strattonò per un braccio. Alzò lo sguardo e vide Draco, con una preoccupata Hermione dietro di lui.

“Cambiati in fretta e vieni da Hagrid,” fu tutto ciò che disse prima che i due si allontanarono.

Harry si cambiò in silenzio mentre il resto della squadra festeggiava chiassosamente. Harry riuscì finalmente a scappare dopo aver promesso a Flint che avrebbe fatto controllare la sua scopa mal funzionante, e si avviò verso la capanna di Hagrid.

Non appena arrivò, Hermione spalancò violentemente la porta lo avvolse in un feroce abbraccio, sbattendogli dolorosamente la Nimbus contro la testa.

“Harry! Eravamo così preoccupati per te!” Lo lasciò andare imbarazzata e tornò a sedersi.

Harry prese posto accanto a lei, e gli fu passata una tazza di tè fumante da Hagrid. Thor gli si avvicinò per qualche leccata di benvenuto, prima di riprendere il suo posto con il muso poggiato sul grembo di Draco. Draco sospirò e rivolse ad Harry uno sguardo sofferente. “Adesso ti credo su Raptor.”

“Grazie. Buono a sapersi che dovevo solo quasi spiaccicarmi a terra per farmi credere.”

Draco aprì la bocca per replicare, ma Hermione lo batté sul tempo. “Cos’ha a che fare Raptor con Piton?”

“Raptor ha lanciato una maledizione alla scopa di Harry,” disse Draco.

“Cosa? No, è stato Piton. Ho letto tutto sulle maledizioni. Devi mantenere un contatto visivo, e Piton non staccava gli occhi da Harry.” 

“Già, e neanche Raptor!”

“E allora come mai la scopa di Harry si è stabilizzata appena ho dato fuoco a Piton?” ribatté Hermione.

“Perché mentre lo facevi hai anche spinto Raptor. Sul serio, sei fortunata a non essere in punizione per aver assalito metà del corpo insegnante,” replicò Draco.

“Aspetta, cosa? Hai _dato fuoco_ a Piton?” si intromise Harry.

“Un piccolo fuoco.”

“State dicendo un mucchio di fesserie,” disse Hagrid. “Perché un professore di Hogwarts vorrebbe fare del male a Harry?”

“Pensiamo che Raptor stia cercando di arrivare alla cosa che il cane a tre teste sta proteggendo,” disse Harry.

“E voi che ne sapete di Fuffi?” chiese Hagrid.

“Fuffi? Hai chiamato quella bestia _Fuffi_?” domandò Draco incredulo.

“Sì. È mio, l’ho comprato da un tizio greco in un pub l’anno scorso. E poi, certo, Silente mi ha chiesto se poteva prenderlo in prestito per fare la guardia a -”

“Sì?” Harry si sporse in avanti con impazienza.

“Ah, non chiedetemi altro. È top secret, voi tre non dovete pensarci.”

“Non dobbiamo pensarci? Hagrid, c’è un enorme cane a tre teste in una _scuola_. Senza considerare gli ovvi rischi per la sicurezza, ma qualcuno porta a spasso quella cosa?” chiese Hermione.

La faccia di Hagrid si scurì per un attimo. “No. Ma Silente ha detto che non sarà per molto, solo finché lui e Nicolas Flamel-” 

“Chi è Nicolas Flamel?” chiese Harry.

“Non sono affari vostri. Dovete tornare al castello prima che diventa buio, forza,” disse Hagrid.

Capendo che li stava mandando via, i tre si alzarono. Thor mugolò quando Draco gli spinse via la testa dalla sue gambe. Hagrid dovette trattenerlo mentre i ragazzi lasciavano la capanna.

Harry camminò all’indietro per guardare gli altri. “Quindi adesso sappiamo che la cosa ha a che fare con un certo Nicolas Flamel.”

“Ma non sappiamo chi sia,” disse Draco. “Oppure sì?” I due guardarono Hermione.

“No, non lo sappiamo,” sbottò lei.

“Forse dovresti provare ad aprire un libro una volta ogni tanto,” scherzò Harry.

“Sì, devi prenderti una pausa dall’appiccare fuoco agli insegnanti, ogni tanto,” aggiunse Draco.

“Oh, chiudete la bocca! Se non avessi fermato Piton, Harry sarebbe caduto e… e… oh!”

Harry era andato a sbattere contro qualcosa. Sentì un lieve grugnito, e poi due mani lo afferrarono per le braccia.

“Dovresti davvero guardare dove vai, signor Potter,” disse la voce di Piton.

Harry si girò di scatto. Quanto aveva sentito Piton di quella conversazione? Non pensava più che il professore ce l’avesse con lui, ma se li aveva sentiti scherzare su l’appiccare fuoco agli insegnanti, erano finiti.

“Voi due tornate al castello. Devo parlare con il signor Potter da solo,” ordinò Piton.

“Sì, signore,” disse Draco. Si allontanò, ma Hermione esitò per un momento.

“Ti aspettiamo all’Ingresso, Harry,” disse apertamente prima di seguire Draco.

Snape sbuffò. “Il suo essere protettiva verso di te è toccante, anche se alquanto mal riposto, in questo caso. Ma adesso non importa. Con chi hai parlato dei tuoi sospetti su Raptor?”

“Em, a parte lei? Draco, Hermione e Hagrid.”

Piton sospirò. “Potter, so che sei stato cresciuto dagli imbecilli parenti di tua madre, ma avrai sicuramente abbastanza buon senso da non rendere pubbliche tale questioni a chiunque stia ascoltando.”

“Non ho reso pubblico niente a nessuno! Prima di oggi ne avevo parlato solo a lei e a Draco. Mi dispiace se non stavo pensando molto chiaramente dopo essere quasi caduto dalla scopa, ma-”

“Lasca il tuo sarcasmo per i tuoi amici. Ora dammi la tua scopa.”

Harry gliela porse in modo scontroso. Piton tirò fuori la bacchetta e l’agitò sopra la scopa, borbottando così piano che Harry non riuscì a capire cosa avesse detto. Soddisfatto, Piton gli ridiede la scopa.

“Beh, non c’è nessun effetto persistente sulla scopa. Qualsiasi maledizione sia stata usata era temporanea; è del tutto sicura per volarci di nuovo.”

“E se chiunque l’abbia lanciata lo facesse di nuovo?”

“Questo fatto potrà essere sfuggito alla tua attenzione, ma un gran numero di insegnanti è presente ad ogni partita. Se dovesse capitare il peggio e dovessi cadere, stai certo non ti succederà niente. Beh, niente di peggio dei soliti infortuni da Quidditch.”

“Rassicurante.” Harry venne colpito da un pensiero. “Signore? Quando ha detto che i miei parenti erano imbecilli… lei li conosce?”

Piton rimase in silenzio così a lungo che Harry iniziò a temere di essersi spinto troppo in là. Finalmente, parlò. “Ho avuto la sfortuna di incontrare Petunia, sì.”

“Lei - lei conosceva mia madre?”

“Sì.” La voce di Piton suonava strana, ma quando Harry alzò lo sguardo su di lui, il suo viso era oscurato da una coltre di capelli.

“Com’era? È solo che, i miei zii non mi lasciano fare domande. Tutto quello che so è che mio padre era un giocatore di Quidditch, e che erano entrambi Capiscuola. E - e so come sono morti.”

Piton lo guardò, uno strano luccichio nei suoi occhi neri. “Hai gli occhi di Lily.”

Quando Harry aprì la bocca per chiedere di più, Piton alzò una mano. “Basta così, signor Potter… risponderò alle tue domande, ma non ora. Durante le vacanze di Natale. Almeno che ovviamente non desideri ritornare a casa di tua zia per le vacanze?”

“Um, no, signore, resterò qui.”

“Ci vedremo a Santo Stefano, allora. Nel frattempo, farai meglio a ricongiungerti con i tuoi amici prima che la signorina Granger inizi a pensare che ti abbia rapito.”

“Sì, signore. Grazie.”

Quando Harry raggiunse l’Ingresso, trovò Draco che si lamentava con Hermione della bava di cane sulla sua tunica mente lei camminava su e giù con un cipiglio. Draco si interruppe quando vide Harry.

“Grazie a Dio sei arrivato. Granger non ha ascoltato una singola parola di quello che ho detto.”

“Sei sconvolto per i tuoi vestiti, non era niente di fondamentale.” disse Hermione sprezzante.

“Niente di fondamentale? Li hai _visti_? Se mia madre mi vedesse così…” Draco rabbrividì.

Harry rise. “Puoi calmarti, Hermione. Piton ha cercato di uccidermi solo due volte da quando te ne sei andata.”

“Divertente. Di cosa voleva parlarti?”

“Voleva controllare la mia scopa. È perfetta, adesso. E mi ha detto di smetterla di raccontare alle persone di Raptor.”

“Oh. È un buon consiglio, in effetti,” disse lei, sorpresa.

“Già. Ma non mi ha detto che mi sbagliavo, su di lui.”


	5. Nel Quale per una Volta Harry si Gode il Natale, e Piton e Hagrid Elargiscono Saggezza

 

Il primo giorno delle vacanze di Natale, Harry si svegliò in un dormitorio vuoto. Il resto dei suoi amici era tornato a casa per le vacanze. Non avendo lezioni per le seguenti due settimane, Harry considerò brevemente di tornare a dormire per qualche altra ora, ma poi ci ripensò. Aveva passato l’ultima settimana del semestre in biblioteca con Draco e Hermione, cercando di scoprire qualcosa su Nicolas Flamel. Prima di andarsene, il giorno prima, Hermione aveva detto ad Harry di non smettere di cercare durante le vacanze, mentre infilava tutti i libri che poteva nella sua borsa già piena zeppa. Anche Draco aveva promesso di cercare nella libreria dei Malfoy; avevano deciso che sarebbe stato troppo rischioso per lui chiedere ai suoi genitori, in caso si fossero insospettiti.

Harry rotolò giù dal letto, gemendo quando si accorse quanto freddo faceva. Indossò un maglione extra e si diresse alla voliera. Aveva mandato Edvige a ordinare i regali per Draco e Hermione qualche giorno fa, e le aveva detto di non portargli niente durante la consegna della posta a colazione in caso uno di loro vedesse qualcosa.

Mezz’ora più tardi, Harry si stava avviando biblioteca. Edvige era stata come sempre felice di vederlo, e aveva i suoi ordini dal Ghirigoro. Soddisfatto che i suoi amici avrebbero ricevuto i loro regali in tempo per Natale, Harry accarezzò Edvige per un po’ prima di scendere in biblioteca.

Si fermò un attimo mentre passava davanti al corridoio del terzo piano. Ancora una volta sentì un odore d’aglio, ma quando premette l’orecchio contro la porta, riuscì a sentire il respiro di Fuffi. Sorrise e continuò a camminare.

Nel giro di pochi giorni questa diventò la routine di Harry. Una colazione veloce, una visita a Edvige, e poi in biblioteca per il resto della giornata. Spesso passava così tanto tempo in biblioteca che si perdeva la cena, e doveva andare nelle cucine a chiedere del cibo agli elfi. Ma nonostante le sue lunghe ore di ricerca, Harry era ancora lontano dallo scoprire chi fosse Nicolas Flamel. Quando Harry andò a dormire alla vigilia di Natale, era terribilmente frustrato riguardo la situazione.

Tutto ciò fu dimenticato quando si svegliò la mattina di Natale e vide una pila di regali ai piedi del suo letto. Sorrise e si fiondò sui pacchetti. I Dursley gli avevano mandato una monetina da cinquanta pence, ma il resto dei regali era molto meglio. Hagrid gli aveva mandato un flauto fatto a mano che quando Harry lo suonava emetteva il verso di un gufo. Da Hermione aveva ricevuto una grossa scatola di Cioccorane. Ne sgranocchiò una mentre apriva il regalo di Draco, che si rivelò essere un set di pezzi da scacchi. Anche se non erano neanche lontanamente pregiati come i pezzi d’epoca di Draco, erano comunque meravigliosi.

L’ultimo regalo non aveva biglietto. Harry lo aprì e scoprì un mantello argentato che sembrava più un liquido che un tessuto. Lo lasciò cadere sulle sue gambe incrociate quando vide un biglietto scivolare sul letto.

_Questo me l’ha affidato tuo padre prima di morire. È giunto il momento che torni a te. Fanne buon uso. Buon Natale._

Harry guardò accigliato il pezzo di carta. La scrittura non era familiare, ma sembrava provenire da qualcuno che aveva conosciuto suo padre. Mise giù il biglietto per osservare di nuovo il mantello ed esclamò sorpreso.

“Ma che diavolo?”

Le sue gambe erano sparite. Non tutte, però, solo le parti coperte dal mantello. Harry lo afferrò e saltò in piedi per spostarsi di fronte allo specchio. Si avvolse il mantello attorno e, magicamente, scomparì. Il suo volto si aprì in un gran sorriso. “Questo sarà molto utile.”

Harry era tentato di andare in giro per il castello sotto il mantello, ma decise di aspettare fino a dopo il coprifuoco, quando avrebbe avuto più tempo. Invece, andò in biblioteca per un’oretta prima del pranzo di Natale. Dopo aver sprecato un'altra infruttuosa ora si fece strada verso la Sala Grande, rallegrandosi al pensiero del suo primo Natale senza Dursley.

Il pranzo di Natale si rivelò essere molto più divertente di quanto avesse immaginato. Anche se tutti i suoi amici erano tornati a casa per le vacanze, Gemma e Terence erano rimasti entrambi per studiare rispettivamente per i loro G.U.F.O. e M.A.G.O., come alcuni altri studenti. Ad Harry piacque molto aprire i petardi di Natale con loro, divertito dal fatto che le barzellette all’interno non erano meglio di quelle Babbane.

C’erano grossi vassoi ripieni di ogni tipo di arrosto immaginabile, e del sidro caldo invece del solito succo di zucca. Il tavolo degli insegnanti era stato evidentemente servito con del forte vino, visto che la maggior parte dei professori sembrava un po’ brilla. Harry rise quando vide Hagrid baciare una ridacchiante McGranitt sulla guancia.

“Chi scegli tu?” chiese Terence.

“Cosa?”

“Scusa, mi ero scordato che sei del primo. Ogni anno i Serpeverde che restano per Natale scommettono su quale insegnante avrà la peggiore post-sbornia il giorno di Santo Stefano,” spiegò Terence.

“Come fate a sapere chi ha vinto?” chiese Harry.

“Aiuta il fatto che il Direttore della nostra Casa è quello che prepara le pozioni anti-postumi da sbornia,” disse Gemma. “Io scommetto sulla McGranitt. Di nuovo. Per il quarto anno di fila, e non ho mai vinto. Ma non l’ho neanche mai vista _ridacchiare_ , prima d’ora.”

“Io vado per Vitous. Chiunque di così piccolo deve per forza reggere poco,” disse Terence.

Harry si prese un minuto per osservare il tavolo degli insegnanti. Hagrid era di un’allarmante sfumatura di rosso, ma sicuramente era abbastanza abituato a bere. Piton era rigido come sempre mentre parlava con Sinistra, che annuiva seriamente. Madama Chips stava ridendo per il cappello che Silente aveva chiaramente ricevuto da uno dei petardi. Accanto a lei, la Professoressa Sprite stava ridendo rumorosamente con Madama Bumb, che sembrava aver animato le posate per farle danzare. Harry stava per puntare i suoi soldi sulla Sprite quando colse con l’orecchio un verso della canzone che stava cantando Madama Bumb.

“Un Galeone su Bumb,” dichiarò.

“Madama Bumb? Sul serio?” Terence la guardò dubbioso.

“Fidati, quelle non sono le parole originali della canzone,” rispose Harry porgendo la moneta. Mentre lasciavano il banchetto, Harry si mise a cantare per gli altri la versione di Bumb della carola natalizia, quando sentì una mano cadergli sulla spalla. Alzò lo sguardo e vide gli occhi di Piton su di lui.

“Per quanto io sia certo che Madama Bumb sia deliziata di averti insegnato qualcosa anche non essendo nella sua classe, ti consiglierei di smettere di cantare prima che mi ritrovi costretto a togliere qualche punto,” disse.

Harry gli sorrise in risposta. Qualcosa gli diceva che Piton non era poi così infastidito. “Mi scusi, signore.”

Gli angoli della bocca di Piton fremettero. Decisamente non infastidito, quindi. “Ci vediamo nella mia classe domani alle undici.”

Gemma si accigliò guardando Piton andarsene. “Ti prego, non dirmi che ti ha messo in punizione durante le _vacanze_.”

“Em, no. Ho solo chiesto a Piton un po’ di, um, di aiuto in Pozioni.” Ad Harry non piaceva mentire a Gemma, ma gli piaceva ancora di meno l’idea di dirle la verità sull’incontro.

Harry passò il pomeriggio su una slitta improvvisata dai Serpeverde più grandi sui terreni di Hogwarts, prima di unirsi ad una battaglia di palle di neve tra Case contro i Grifondoro. Per suo dispiacere, scoprì che anche Ron era rimasto a Hogwarts per Natale, e che provava un gradimento eccessivo nel bombardare Harry con le palle di neve più grosse che trovava.

Quando una palla di neve particolarmente dura lo colpì in testa, Harry ne ebbe abbastanza. Prese un’altra palla e corse verso Terence mentre Ron rideva. Harry lo ignorò e porse il braccio verso Terence.

“C’è un incantesimo per fargli cambiare colore?” disse ansimando.

“Certo. Di che colore la vuoi?” Terence lo guardò un po’ confuso.

“Gialla.”

Terence rise e agitò la sua bacchetta. La palla di neve di Harry diventò di un malsano colore dorato. “Grazie!”

Harry schivò le palle che volavano in aria mentre si faceva strada fino a dove Ron stava raccogliendo altra neve. “Sei tornato per il secondo round, Sfregiato?” chiese quando vide Harry, per poi impallidire alla vista della neve gialla nelle sue mani.

“Ne ho una speciale proprio per te, Weasley!” gridò Harry mentre la lanciava. I fratelli gemelli di Ron alzarono lo sguardo a quelle parole, e risero insieme agli altri Serpeverde quando la palla colpì Ron in pieno petto, schizzandogli in faccia. Ron lanciò una singola occhiata alla neve gialla che lo copriva e iniziò a correre, strofinandosi furiosamente il viso.

“Perché noi non ci abbiamo mai pensato, Fred?” chiese uno dei gemelli.

“Non lo so, George. Grazie, Potter,” Fred lanciò un gran sorriso a Harry, che gli sorrise in risposta e corse via prima che potessero tirargli addosso qualche palla di neve.

Quando stavano ormai rientrando, erano tutti ricoperti da neve multicolore. Dopo una lunga doccia calda, Harry si ritirò nel dormitorio vuoto per prendere il mantello. Mentre aspettava che la sala comune si svuotasse un po’, mangiò qualche Cioccorana studiando il biglietto che era venuto con il mantello. Ancora non aveva idea di chi glielo avesse mandato. Seccato, rimise il biglietto sul suo comodino. Raccolse le figurine delle Cioccorane per vedere se gliene era capitata una nuova, e gelò.

Era lì, sul retro della figurina di Silente: _Albus Silente… è noto soprattutto per… i suoi esperimenti di alchimia insieme al collega Nicolas Flamel._

Harry rilesse il testo per essere certo di non essersi immaginato niente, poi afferrò una piuma e un foglio di pergamena.

_Draco_ ,

_Spero che tu stia passando delle buone vacanze. Ho trovato questa figurina nelle mie Cioccorane oggi e ho pensato a te._

_Harry_

Soddisfatto di non aver scritto niente di sospetto nella sua lettera, Harry la arrotolò intorno alla figurina e la infilò in tasca. Indossò il suo mantello e si diresse dritto alla voliera. Riuscì a scivolare fuori dalla sala comune mentre un altro studente stava entrando, e poi rimase da solo nella scuola silenziosa. Dovette rallentare un paio di volte quando si accorse di stare andando troppo veloce; il mantello poteva anche renderlo invisibile, ma non poteva fare nulla per il rumore dei suoi passi.

Quando arrivò, Harry trovò la voliera molto più rumorosa di quanto l’aveva mai vista durante il giorno. Edvige era ben sveglia e dovette pregarla un po’ per farla scendere da lui. Era nel bel mezzo di una feroce battaglia di sguardi con un altro gufo, e detestava doversi arrendersi. La civetta fece schioccare il becco nella direzione del gufo prima di atterrare sul braccio steso di Harry. Lui le accarezzò la testa tranquillizzandola.

“Ciò vuol dire che sei più richiesta di quell’altro gufo,” le sussurrò Harry, e lei gonfiò le piume orgogliosa. “Puoi portare questa a Draco? È importante.”

Edvige gli mordicchiò il dito in modo affettuoso mentre lui le legava la lettera alla zampa, prima di lanciarsi nel cielo notturno. Harry la guardò finché non scomparì nella notte prima di andarsene. Scendendo giù dalla scala a chiocciola, cercò di decidere dove andare. Sotto il mantello aveva l’intero castello a sua disposizione, dopotutto. Considerò brevemente la biblioteca prima di scartarla. Aveva già passato abbastanza tempo lì, e dopo la svolta nello scoprire chi fosse Nicolas Flamel, si meritava una notte di pausa.

Harry aveva appena deciso di andare in esplorazione quando sentì un forte miagolio dietro di lui. Si girò di scatto e vide Mrs Purr ritta nella penombra. Si chiese se la gatta riuscisse a vederlo attraverso il mantello, ma quando si accorse che il felino stava annusando l’aria, realizzò che aveva dovuto sentire l’odore della voliera su di lui.

C’era una porta accostata non molto lontana da lui. Harry ci si diresse in punta di piedi prima di puntare la sua bacchetta contro un’armatura proprio alle spalle del gatto. “ _Wingardium leviosa_ ,” sussurrò. L’armatura sollevò la mazza ferrata che aveva in mano e la sbatté a terra, facendo un gran fracasso nel silenzio del corridoio. Quando Mrs Purr saltò verso il rumore per ispezionare l’armatura, Harry scivolò oltre la porta e la chiuse delicatamente. Si lanciò velocemente un’occhiata intorno. L’ultima volta che si era nascosto in una stanza sconosciuta aveva trovato un mostruoso cane a tre teste, e stanotte sarebbe stato più attento.

Questa volta fu più fortunato. C’era solo lui nella stanza, che sembrava essere una classe in disuso. C’erano sedie e banchi polverosi lungo le pareti, eccetto per quella di fronte a lui. Quella parete era vuota ad eccezione di un grosso specchio, che sembrava essere del tutto fuori posto in una classe.

Avvicinandosi, Harry riuscì a leggere l’iscrizione in cima alla cornice. _Emarb eutel amosi vout linon ortsom_. Perplesso, si avvicinò ancora, e dovette premersi una mano sulla bocca per non urlare.

Non solo lo specchio mostrava il suo riflesso anche da sotto il mantello, ma rifletteva una stanza piena di persone. Harry si girò di colpo e non vide nessuno, neanche un fantasma. Tornò lentamente a guardare lo specchio. Harry era ancora nel riflesso. Ignorando momentaneamente quel fatto, si concentrò sulle altre persone nello specchio.

Direttamente dietro il suo riflesso c’era una giovane coppia. L’uomo sembrava una versione più vecchia di lui, anche se senza la famosa cicatrice, e la donna dai capelli rossi aveva i suoi occhi verdi.

“Mamma? Papà?” sussurrò Harry. Loro annuirono. Sua madre stava piangendo nonostante avesse un sorriso sul volto, e poggiò la mano sulla spalla della sua immagine riflessa. Il riflesso nello specchio alzò il braccio per stringerle la mano, ma quando Harry si mise la mano sulla spalla non sentì altro che se stesso. Sbatté le palpebre per scacciare le lacrime improvvise.

Non aveva idea di quanto tempo restò lì di fronte allo specchio. Quando fu in grado di distogliere lo sguardo dai volti dei suoi genitori, iniziò a notare le altre persone nello specchio. Alcuni avevano i suoi capelli, i suoi occhi, la sua mascella. Molti indossavano gli occhiali, ma Harry realizzò con un sobbalzo che nessuno di loro indossava degli abiti moderni, neanche quelli che dovevano essere i parenti Babbani di suoi madre.

_Sono tutti morti,_ gli venne in mente all’improvviso. Era questo quello che faceva lo specchio? Mostrava persone morte? Ma allora perché c’era anche il suo riflesso? Turbato, Harry si guardò intorno e si accorse che stava per albeggiare. Se voleva dormire un po’ prima di andare da Piton, avrebbe fatto meglio ad andarsene in quel momento.

“Tornerò, lo prometto,” disse, e premette la sua mano contro il vetro in un gesto di saluto. Ripercorse i suoi passi dalle scale alla torre della voliera per essere sicuro di riuscire a trovare la stanza di nuovo, prima di tornare al suo dormitorio. Fortunatamente non incontrò nessun insegnante nel suo cammino, considerato che era troppo turbato da notare quanto fossero rumorosi i suoi passi. Collassò sul letto e guardò fuori dalla finestra per molto tempo, prima di riuscire finalmente ad addormentarsi.

 

********

 

Harry si alzò la mattina seguente stanco dopo una notte irrequieta. Aveva fatto molti sogni suoi suoi genitori, figuranti visioni di lampi verdi e fredde risate. Barcollò fino alle docce prima di dirigersi stordito a colazione. Fece finta di essere immerso nel suo libro di Pozioni così da non dover parlare con nessuno, ma alzò lo sguardo all’arrivo della posta. Quando non vide Edvige apparire con la lettera di risposta da Draco, lasciò la Sala Grande per fare una passeggiata sui prati coperti di neve fino all’arrivo dell’ora del suo incontro con Piton.

Quando arrivò alla classe di Pozioni, vide che Piton si trovava in piedi davanti a uno dei tavoli da lavoro su cui era poggiato un grosso barattolo di coleotteri.

“Ah, signor Potter, giusto in tempo. Mi aiuterai a preparare questi coleotteri. Rimuovi gli occhi e le ali, i rifiuti vanno in quel barile laggiù da portare alla serra. Non tagliarti, il tuo sangue potrebbe contaminare gli ingredienti.”

Non era poi così male come aveva pensato Harry, era un po’ come sgusciare i gamberetti per zia Petunia. Lavorò in silenzio aspettando che Piton parlasse per primo.

“Io e tua madre siamo cresciuti nella stessa città,” disse piano. Harry tese le orecchie per ascoltare. “Lei… Lily Evans è stata la mia prima vera amica.”

Quando il professore smise di nuovo di parlare, Harry realizzò che doveva essere un argomento doloroso per Piton. _Certo che lo è, erano amici,_ disse a se stesso con rabbia.

“Ho incontrato tua madre prima che andassimo entrambi ad Hogwarts. Lily non aveva idea di essere una strega finché non gliel’ho detto io, anche se trovava piacere nelle piccole magie che riusciva a fare da bambina. Le piaceva andare in altalena, lasciarsi andare quando arrivava proprio in cima per poi fluttuare delicatamente a terra. Il fatto che desse così tanto fastidio a tua zia aiutava, immagino.”

“E i suoi genitori? Sono morti, no?” Harry pensò all’anziana coppia che aveva visto nello specchio, all’uomo e la donna con gli occhi come i suoi.

“Come fai a saperlo?”

“Io, em, zia Petunia non ci ha mai portato a visitarli. Ho pensato che se fossero ancora vivi li avrei incontrati.”

Lo sguardo di Piton lo fece sentire ancora una volta come se fosse sotto i raggi X. “Una logica rimarchevole.”

Cadde di nuovo il silenzio. Harry buttò con un rapido movimento una pila di coleotteri nella spazzatura. “Che cosa le piaceva fare? Quali erano le sue cose preferite?”

“Le piaceva leggere. Il suo libro preferito era _Orgoglio e Pregiudizio_ , che mi ha costretto a leggere durante un’estate. Diceva che si ritrovava nella protagonista, e non mi ha dato tregua finché non l’ho letto. Il suo colore preferito era il viola e si lamentava sempre che i colori di Grifondoro stonavano terribilmente con i suoi capelli. Le piaceva la crostata di melassa e odiava camminare sotto la pioggia.”

Harry sorrise. Quindi aveva ereditato da lei i suoi gusti in fatto di dessert.

“Era una delle persone più gentili che abbia mai conosciuto, ed era amata qui ad Hogwarts, anche tra gli insegnanti. Il nostro insegnante di Pozioni, in particolare, era un suo ammiratore.”

“Era brava in Pozioni, allora?”

“Sì, anche se era meglio in Incantesimi. È possibile che i suoi buoni voti in Pozioni fossero dovuti al fatto che copiava sempre da me.” Piton suonava compiaciuto. Harry rise, finché non vide l’espressione assorta sul volto del suo insegnante.

“Le manca.”

“Sì.”

Caddero di nuovo in silenzio. Harry fece finta di concentrarsi sul suo lavoro mentre sbatteva le palpebre per scacciare le lacrime. Ci volle qualche secondo prima che si accorgesse di aver finito i coleotteri.

“È tutto per oggi. Pulisci la tua attrezzatura e poi sei libero di andare.”

Harry sistemò in silenzio mentre pensava a sua madre. Mentre raccoglieva la sua borsa per andarsene si fermò, prima di dirigersi alla scrivania dove era seduto ora Piton.

“Grazie, signore. Per… per oggi. Solo… grazie.” Harry sorrise imbarazzato.

Piton raddrizzò i fogli che stava leggendo prima di alzare lo sguardo su di lui. “La tua curiosità è naturale.”

“Okay. Sì. Ecco, c’è un’altra cosa… Terence mi ha chiesto di chiederle…”

“Quale insegnante è venuto da me stamattina gemendo in cerca di una pozione anti-sbronza?” disse Piton con un sorrisetto. “Madama Bumb. Qualcuno aveva scommesso su di lei?”

“Sì, io.”

“Congratulazioni, allora.”

“Grazie signore.” Harry sorrise e si girò verso la porta.

“Un’ultima cosa. Dì alla signorina Farley di smetterla di buttare i suoi soldi scommettendo sulla Professoressa McGranitt. Quella donna è in grado di bere più di chiunque altro quando si tratta di whiskey, qualche bicchiere di vino non è niente.”

 

*******

 

Quella notte Harry scivolò di nuovo sotto il suo mantello e andò a visitare lo specchio. Una volta arrivato lasciò cadere il mantello a terra e si sedette, fissando lo sguardo sulla sua famiglia che lo stava salutando allegramente.

“Ed io che pensavo che fosti almeno abbastanza intelligente da restare sotto un mantello dell’invisibilità mentre infrangi le regole della scuola.”

Harry girò la testa di scatto e vide Piton poggiato ad un banco che lo guardava. “Professore! Non l’avevo vista,” disse fiaccamente Harry.

“Incantesimo di Disillusione,” Piton raccolse il mantello studiandolo. “Dove hai preso questo? È piuttosto impressionante.”

“Qualcuno me l’ha mandato a Natale. Era di mio padre,” disse Harry, confuso. Essere beccati dopo il coprifuoco non implicava in genere più grida?

Piton sbuffò. “Questo spiega molto.”

Quando Harry lo guardò confuso, Piton sospirò, e si sedette accanto a lui porgendogli il mantello. “Sai cos’è questo specchio? Che cosa fa?”

“Em, mostra la tua famiglia?”

“Leggi l’iscrizione. Al contrario.”

“Em… _Mostro non il tuo viso ma le tue brame_ ,” disse lentamente.

“Esattamente. Questo è lo Specchio delle Brame. Mostra a chi lo usa ciò che desidera di più. Non le voglie passeggere di un momento, come una cena per qualcuno il cui stomaco sta brontolando, ma ciò a cui il tuo intero essere aspira. Può essere piuttosto illuminate per chi manca di una certa consapevolezza di se stessi, anche se in questo caso il tuo riflesso non è stata una sorpresa. È anche incredibilmente pericoloso.”  
“Pericoloso? Come?”

“Molte persone sono impazzite rincorrendo le visioni che lo Specchio mostrava. La realtà diventa sgradevole quando messa a confronto con lo Specchio.”

Quando Piton smise di parlare Harry rifletté su quello che aveva appena sentito. Doveva ammettere che aveva trovato l’attrazione che provava per lo Specchio difficile da resistere.

PIton si alzò. “Seguimi, ti riporto al tuo dormitorio. Spero sinceramente per l’ultima volta.”

Harry lanciò un’ultima occhiata ai suoi genitori prima di seguire rapidamente Piton. “Mi dispiace, signore. È solo che… era la prima volta che vedevo i miei genitori.”

Le labbra di Piton si strinsero. “Il tuo interesse nello Specchio e comprensibile, ma pericoloso. Senza contare lo Specchio stesso, ti sei scordato che un troll è entrato nel castello solo lo scorso mese?”

“Em…” Harry non aveva pensato al troll da Halloween. Non mentre era così impegnato con il Quidditch e le ricerche su Flamel.

“Certo che l’hai scordato. Consumato dal carico scolastico, senza dubbio.”

“Sono stato molto in biblioteca, signore,” replicò Harry. Beh, quello era certamente vero.

“Lodevole. Anche se considerata la scelta non ortodossa dei tuoi amici, non mi sarei aspettato di meno.”

“Non ortodossa?”

“Ci sono certe credenze tra alcuni del mondo magico. Ci sono quelli che credono che i Nati Babbani, o quelli con un retaggio misto, siano inferiori rispetto a coloro che credono di essere dei purosangue. Quelli che vengono da famiglie interamente magiche,” spiegò Piton allo sguardo perplesso di Harry.

“Quindi… è un po’ come quando i Babbani sono razzisti?”

“Un’analogia semplificata, ma non incorretta. È una credenza particolarmente prevalente tra i Serpeverde, anche se niente affatto ristretta alla nostra Casa.”

“Oh, è questo che intendeva Gemma quando mi ha messo in guardia dalla reputazione dei Serpeverde all’inizio dell’anno?”

“Senza dubbio. Durante il primo anno della signorina Farley ho dovuto fare più di un discorsetto ad alcuni dei Serpeverde più grandi riguardo il loro atteggiamento. In ogni caso, è stato una sorta di shock per alcuni degli insegnanti vedere il signor Malfoy fare amicizia con te, per non parlare della signorina Granger.”

Harry si irritò. “Sta dicendo che Malfoy è un razzista?”

“Non ho intenzione di mettere in discussione la tua amicizia con il signor Malfoy, ma l’opposto, in effetti. È solo stato inaspettato, considerato che spesso i figli ereditano le credenze dei genitori, almeno in parte.”

“Quindi sta dicendo che i suoi _genitori_ sono razzisti?”

“Forse non sua madre. Ma il padre lo è sicuramente.”

Harry rifletté in silenzio su quelle parole. Draco parlava di sua madre piuttosto spesso, le scriveva regolarmente, ma non parlava altrettanto del padre. Il che aveva senso, pensò, se Draco sapeva che suo padre avrebbe disapprovato la sua amicizia con Harry.

“Beh, è un bene che io lo sappia, immagino, se mai andrò a trovarlo.” D’improvviso quella prospettiva non era più così allettante come era stata in passato. Non se il padre di Draco avrebbe finito per odiarlo.

“Le informazioni, anche se sgradevoli o penose, sono spesso vantaggiose.” Piton gli lanciò un’occhiata mentre iniziavano a scendere le scale che portavano ai sotterranei. “Questa conversazione, ovviamente, non sarà ripetuta al signor Malfoy quando ritornerà a scuola.”

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. “No, signore. Non sono un idiota.”

“Molto bene. Oh, e un’altra cosa. Non cercare di tornare nuovamente allo Specchio. Non rimarrà in quella stanza, e se ti scopro a cercarlo, non sarò neanche lontanamente indulgente come sono stato stanotte. Ci siamo capiti?”

“Sì, signore.”

A quello Piton sembrò soddisfatto. “Dentro, allora.”

“Sì, signore. Buonanotte.”

Harry passò attraverso la buia e silenziosa sala comune con la mente in tumulto. Aveva lasciato il cieco odio dei Dursley verso qualsiasi cosa di magico, solo per scoprire che nel mondo magico c’erano delle persone che sembravano altrettanto orribili. E una di esse era il padre di Draco.

Per la seconda notte di fila faticò ad addormentarsi.

 

********

 

Il giorno dopo a colazione, Harry stava nuovamente leggendo il suo libro di Pozioni quando arrivò la posta. Era così assorbito dal libro che non si accorse di aver ricevuto qualcosa finché Edvige non gli mordicchiò la mano.

“Ahi! Oh, mi hai portato qualcosa.” Harry le diede il resto del suo bacon mentre prendeva la lettera legata alla sua zampa. Era la risposta di Draco.

_Caro Harry,_

_Grazie per il tuo regalo; era da un po’ che volevo leggere quel libro. Spero che il tuo Natale sia stato piacevole quanto il mio. Grazie per aver aggiunto una breve frase amichevole nella tua altrimenti pessima lettera. Immagino che tu abbia pensato che qualcuno sarebbe riuscito a leggerla e avrebbe capito che mi stavi trascinando in qualche tuo piano idiota. Perché pensi che la tua posta sia monitorata, non lo capirò mai. Inoltre, la tua scrittura è così atroce che avrebbe funzionato meglio di qualsiasi codice._

_Tornando al punto, dovevi proprio scriverlo in quello modo? Dire che un uomo anziano con una barba incontrollata e un terribile senso della moda ti ricorda me non è esattamente lusinghiero, Potter. Sei fortunato che la tua paranoia sia ancora divertente._

_In ogni caso, darò un’occhiata nella libreria della Villa in cerca di qualcosa di utile. Tu potresti trovare qualcosa di utile nella sezione di alchimia a scuola, ma penso che la cosa migliore sia aspettare il ritorno di Hermione e il suo smisurato cervello nell’anno nuovo._

_Spero che non ti annoi troppo senza di me,_

_Draco_

_P.S. Mia madre ti manda i suoi migliori auguri. Accenna continuamente al fatto che dovresti venire a stare da noi la prossima estate._

Harry scoppiò a ridere all’indignazione di Draco, allarmando Edvige. Le diede altro bacon e la accarezzò, prima che la civetta prendesse il volo per tornare alla voliera e lui tornò a rileggere la lettera. La sezione di alchimia. Beh, almeno questa volta aveva qualcosa di più specifico da cercare. D’improvviso la cosa non lo intimoriva più così tanto. Decise di celebrare passando la mattina a volare.

Harry finì per restare fuori più di quanto avrebbe dovuto. Non volava fin dalla partita di Quidditch a Novembre e aveva dimenticato quanto gli fosse mancato, anche se probabilmente gli sarebbe piaciuto qualsiasi cosa lo tirasse fuori dalla biblioteca. I prati innevati erano sereni e splendidi, e perse il senso del tempo mentre volava in giro senza pensieri.

Adesso che aveva un’idea su dove cercare riguardo Flamel, Harry sembrava non riuscire a trovare l’incentivo per continuare a cercare. Si disse che Draco e Hermione sarebbero tornati tra qualche giorno, e avrebbe potuto cercare molto meglio insieme a loro due. Tutto ciò sembrava poco importante quando messo a paragone con quello che aveva imparato da Piton nell’ultimo paio di giorni. Per quanto fosse sconcertante scoprire che il padre del suo migliore amico probabilmente lo odiava per qualcosa che lui non poteva evitare, era quello che Piton gli aveva detto su sua madre che lo faceva rimuginare di più. I suoi genitori non gli erano mai sembrati così umani come quando Piton gli aveva raccontato di sua madre. Era fantastico che Hagrid gli dicesse che i suoi genitori erano coraggiosi e brillanti, ma non era niente in confronto allo scoprire che il dolce preferito di Harry era stato lo stesso di sua madre.

Harry stava riflettendo su questo quando notò una figura muoversi sui prati ghiacciati. Perché Raptor stava andando nella Foresta Proibita? Harry aveva appena deciso di seguirlo quando sentì il suo nome.

“Harry! Oi, Harry!”

Girando la sua scopa, Harry vide Hagrid che lo salutava dalla sua capanna. Harry si lanciò un’occhiata alle spalle, ma Raptor era già sparito nella foresta. Fece un verso di frustrazione e scese per salutare Hagrid.

“Ciao, Hagrid,” disse smontando dalla scopa.

“Harry! Aspettavo che mi venissi a trovare. Vieni a prendere un tè.”

Harry seguì Hagrid dentro la capanna. Thor balzò verso di lui abbaiando. Harry si abbassò per accarezzarlo, ma il cane lo ignorò, guardando dietro di lui. “Draco non c’è, Thor.” Thor fiutò l’aria dietro di Harry prima di tornare dentro a testa bassa.

Hagrid ridacchiò. “Thor si è preso una cotta per Draco. Non che tu non gli piaci, ovviamente.”

Harry gli sorrise in risposta. “Però non è altrettanto divertente quando io non mi arrabbio perché sbava sui miei vestiti?”

“Già, potrebbe essere anche un po’ quello. O forse lui ha solo un odore più buono, per un cane. Dicono che gli animali capiscono se la gente è buona o cattiva. Draco dev’essere fatto di qualcosa di meglio del suo vecchio, se dobbiamo fidarci di Thor.”

Harry si ricordò a disagio di quello che Piton gli aveva detto sul padre di Draco la notte precedente, e cambiò velocemente argomento. “Stai passando delle buone vacanze?”

“Non sono proprio delle vacanze quando i gemelli Weasley sono ancora in giro cercando di andare in posti in cui non dovrebbero, e metà degli insegnanti è a casa,” brontolò Hagrid mentre versava a entrambi il tè in piccole caraffe.

“Come il corridoio del terzo piano?” chiese Harry in tono innocente.

“A sentire Gazza, passano tutto il loro tempo lì. Ovviamente, gli ho detto che dovrebbe provare a tenerli lontani dalla Foresta Proibita prima di venire a lamentarsi.”

“Ci si intrufolano molti studenti?” Harry tentò una tattica diversa.

“Nah, la maggior parte è spaventata dalle creature che ci vivono, no?”

“E i professori?” Harry pensò a Raptor. Perché l’insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure dovrebbe sentire il bisogno di andare nella foresta?

“I professori? Beh, c’è il vecchio Kettleburn, a volte va a cercare qualcosa per le sue lezioni di Cura delle Creature Magiche. Perché lo chiedi?” Hagrid lo guardò con sospetto.

“Oh, em, è solo che una volta ci ho incontrato Piton,” disse Harry.

“Beh, ci va per gli ingredienti per le pozioni, no? Non per volare in giro dove non dovrebbe. Sì, so che avete fatto tu e Draco, non ti preoccupare. A quanto pare sarai un combina guai come tuo padre, eh?” Hagrid lo guardò con un cipiglio, ma Harry vide gli angoli delle sue labbra tremolare sotto la barba.

Harry lo ignorò. “Ma non ci va nessun altro insegnante?”

“Nah, non c’è n’è ragione, no? Io ci vado, ovviamente. Ci sono un mucchio di creature interessanti nella foresta. I Thestral - un branco che ho addomesticato personalmente - e alcuni dei centauri che di solito vengono a scambiare due chiacchiere. Non cercare mai di avere una risposta diretta da un centauro, Harry. Non si può fare. Con Fiorenzo è un po’ più facile parlare che con gli altri, però.”

Harry era così interessato alle creature che vivevano nella foresta che si dimenticò di interrogare più a fondo Hagrid su Raptor. Il che era probabilmente la cosa migliore, rifletté mentre tornava al castello. Non voleva che Hagrid lo accusasse di essere paranoico. Non quando non aveva nessuna vera prova.

 


	6. Nel Quale Draco Torna a Scuola e Harry ha Molte Cose da Mostrare

 

Il resto delle vacanze passò molto lentamente per Harry. Il ragazzo passava le sue notti a girare per il castello sotto il suo mantello, anche se mantenne la promessa fatta a Piton di non andare di nuovo a cercare lo Specchio. Acquisì un’ottima conoscenza del castello, inclusi alcuni estremamente utili passaggi segreti nei sotterranei. Trovò anche il dipinto di un serpente non molto lontano dall’ufficio di Piton. Il rettile si era rifiutato di parlare con Harry quando lui era sotto il mantello, preferendo prendere il sole sulle rocce in riva al fiume nel dipinto, ma una volta rimosso il mantello il serpente si rivelò essere un gran chiacchierone. Il suo nome era Ollie, e amava spettegolare con Harry su quello che succedeva nel castello. Il ragazzo passava a trovarlo quasi tutte le notti che stava fuori ad esplorare. Senza considerare la stranezza di aver fatto amicizia con il dipinto di un serpente, Harry era divertito dall’odio di Ollie verso Mrs Purr. 

Harry passava le sue mattine facendo i compiti per le vacanze, e si portò anche avanti nella lettura di qualche capitolo dei suoi libri di scuola. I pomeriggi erano spesi andando a volare, o visitando Edvige o Hagrid. Harry continuava a infilare domande su Raptor nelle sue conversazioni con Hagrid, ma aveva paura di chiedergli qualcosa direttamente, visto che Hagrid non l’aveva presa molto bene l’ultima volta che l’aveva fatto.

Tutto considerato, fu un sollievo quando le vacanze finirono e gli amici di Harry tornarono ad Hogwarts. Aveva appena finito di farsi una doccia dopo l’ultimo volo sopra il campo deserto, quando rientrò nel suo dormitorio per trovarlo nuovamente pieno.

“Finalmente! Dove sei stato?” domandò bruscamente Draco.

“Em, a farmi la doccia. Non pensavo che la mia presenza fosse di così vitale importanza per disfare le vostre valigie,” disse Harry con un sorrisetto.

“A Draco mancava il suo ragazzo, tutto qui,” strascicò Blaise, per il divertimento di Vince e Greg. Theo stava leggendo sul suo letto e non diede segno di aver sentito.

Draco alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Sono terribilmente desolato per aver voglia di parlare con qualcuno di qualcos’altro che non sia il modo in cui il suo nuovo patrigno lo corromperà, Zabini.”

“Nuovo? Quanti ne hai avuti prima?” Harry era scioccato, anche se cercava di non darlo a vedere. Zia Petunia aveva sempre espresso una forte opinione riguardo al divorzio. Solo la magia e il vandalismo erano peggio, ai suoi occhi.

“Questo è il settimo marito di mia madre. Mio padre era il secondo,” rispose Blaise in tono annoiato.

“Si è sposata _sette volte_?” chiese Harry.

“Beh, i suoi mariti continuano a morire,” ridacchiò Draco. Ad Harry non piaceva come suonavano quelle parole. Neanche a Blaise, apparentemente.

“Allora, Harry, ti sei annoiato senza di noi?” Blaise rinunciò a disfare la valigia e si stravaccò sul letto.

“Non proprio,” disse Harry in modo evasivo. Aveva considerato di raccontare a Blaise e Theo di quello che aveva scoperto durante il Natale, ma aveva poi deciso di dirlo solo a Draco. E forse a Hermione, più in là.

“Come se non fosti impazzito, tutto da solo,” disse Draco sprezzante.

“Non proprio,” disse Harry di nuovo. “Forza, andiamo a cena.”

Si fecero strada fino alla Sala Grande, dove le ragazze si unirono a loro al tavolo. Harry rimase per lo più in silenzio mentre ascoltava gli altri parlare del Natale con le loro famiglie.

“Tutto okay, Harry? Sei più silenzioso del solito,” disse piano Tracy.

“Cosa? Oh, sto bene. Solo, beh, non ho proprio molto da aggiungere alla conversazione,” rispose Harry. Quando l’espressione di Tracy si riempì di pena, lui cambiò argomento. “Hey, sei ancora interessata al mondo Babbano? Ho qualcosa per te, nella mia stanza.”

“Em, certo, okay. Che cos’è?” Tracy si spinse su gli occhiali sul naso.

“Dei soldi Babbani. Me li hanno mandati i miei parenti ma io non li voglio, ho pensato che ti potevano piacere.”

Harry passò il resto della cena parlando di soldi Babbani con Tracy, e Theo si unì a loro. Harry si trovò divertito da quanto fossero entrambi interessati nel concetto di carte di credito.

“Cioè, tu passi la carta e i tuoi soldi vanno al negozio?” Stava chiedendo Theo quando si alzarono dal tavolo a cena finita.

“Più o meno. Penso che ci siano dei ritardi qualche volta,” disse Harry. Non voleva ammettere che anche per lui i dettagli erano un po’ confusi. “Guarda, c’è Hermione, vado a salutarla.”

Harry si diresse sollevato verso il tavolo dei Grifondoro. Passò qualche minuto a parlare con Hermione e Neville. Dopo essersi dato un’occhiata intorno e aver visto che Tracy e Theo avevano fortunatamente lasciato la Sala, Harry salutò i suoi amici e si diresse verso i sotterranei. Aveva solo fatto qualche passo nella Sala Grande quando qualcuno gli afferrò il braccio.

Harry si girò allarmato. “Che cavolo, Draco, smettila!”

“Siamo nervosetti, eh?” rise Draco.

“Come ti pare. Tanto qualsiasi cosa dica non ti fermerà dal molestarmi,” borbottò Harry.

“No, probabilmente no,” disse Draco compiaciuto.

Harry gli lanciò un’occhiataccia mentre riprendevano a camminare. “Allora, c’è una ragione per cui mi hai aspettato? Oltre a quella di darmi un attacco di cuore per farti divertire?”

“Cosa? Oh, sì. Pensavo che dovremmo andare a parlare da qualche parte dove gli altri non possono sentirci,” rispose Draco.

“Okay. Beh, se intendi Flamel, non puoi aspettare fino a domani? Ho detto ad Hermione che l’avrei incontrata domani dopo le lezioni, e non voglio ripetere tutto due volte.”

“Va bene. Ma voglio sentirti dire che hai fatto una grandiosa scoperta in biblioteca.”

“Em, non proprio. Ma ho qualcosa da farti vedere.” Quando Draco lo guardò con aria d’attesa, Harry rise. “Dovrai aspettare finché gli altri non sono andati a dormire. Non è qualcosa che voglio far sapere a tutti.”

 

*******

 

A Draco non era piaciuto sentire che doveva aspettare per vedere quello che Harry aveva per lui, e passò il resto della serata a scrivere una lettera per sua madre. Harry aveva ridacchiato e trovato la moneta da cinquanta pence da dare a Tracy. Lei aveva ringraziato Harry prima di correre a farla vedere a Theo. Harry aveva riso e si era unito a Pansy e Daphne che stavano chiacchierando su uno dei divani nella sala comune finché non erano andati tutti a letto.

Harry entrò nel dormitorio e trovò gli altri già addormentati. Tirò fuori il mantello dal fondo del suo baule e lo indossò prima di dirigersi al letto di Draco, dalle cui tende chiuse filtrava della luce.

“Draco!” bisbigliò Harry.

“Ti sei finalmente deciso a mostrarmi la tua scoperta _così importante_ , eh?” lo raggiunse la voce scontrosa di Draco dall’oscurità.

Harry sbuffò e aprì le tende. Draco era seduto appoggiato alla spalliera del letto, leggendo il libro di strategia degli scacchi che Harry gli aveva regalato per Natale. Diede mostra di ignorare Harry prima di mettere un segnalibro nel volume e alzare lo sguardo.

“Harry?” Draco corrugò le sopracciglio confuso.

Incapace di resistere, Harry si tirò con attenzione giù il cappuccio così da far vedere solo uno dei suoi occhi.

“Argh!” Draco lasciò cadere il suo libro e cadde dall’altro lato del letto. Harry soffocò le sue risate con la mano quando sentì Blaise muoversi.

“Che succede?” chiese Blaise con voce intontita dal sonno.

Draco si era alzato e ora sedeva di nuovo sul suo letto. “Niente. Solo un incubo. Ero sposato con tua madre.”

“Non rompere le palle,” brontolò Blaise prima di chiudere con violenza le tende del suo letto.

Draco guardò il letto di Blaise per qualche secondo prima di rivolgere il suo sguardo a destra della spalla di Harry. “Harry? Che cosa hai fatto?”

Harry si abbassò lentamente il cappuccio fino alle spalle. Draco guardò la sua testa fluttuante a bocca aperta.

“Ti ho finalmente lasciato senza parole, a quanto pare,” bisbigliò Harry. Si tolse velocemente il mantello e si sedette ai piedi del letto.

Draco chiuse di nuovo le tende. “È quello che penso che sia?”

“Se stai pensando a un mantello dell’invisibilità, allora sì, secondo Piton,” rispose compiaciuto Harry.

“Wow!” Draco fece passare con meraviglia la mano sul liscio tessuto prima di alzare la testa di scatto. “Aspetta, _Piton_ sa che ce l’hai?”

“Em, sì.” Harry pensò di dire a Draco di come Piton l’aveva trovato davanti allo Specchio delle Brame. “Te lo spiego dopo. Scusa, ma è una storia lunga.”

Draco alzò le spalle. “Non importa. Ciò che importa è che me lo fai provare.”

Harry sorrise. “Sapevo che avresti voluto provarlo. Vieni, ci entriamo tranquillamente tutti e due.”

Scesero dal letto e Harry lanciò il mantello sopra a entrambi. Come aveva detto, li copriva tutti e due, anche se dovevano camminare lentamente.

“Dove andiamo?” sussurrò Draco nell’orecchio di Harry.

Harry rabbrividì leggermente alla sensazione di solletico. “Dove vuoi, ma prima voglio farti conoscere qualcuno.”

“Come faccio a incontrare qualcuno se siamo entrambi invisibili?” replicò Draco.

“Vedrai,” disse Harry in tono evasivo mentre guidava Draco attraverso la scuola silenziosa.

Draco rimase in silenzio finché non vide che si stavano avvicinando all’ufficio di Piton. “Potter, giuro su Merlino che se pensi che l’ufficio di Piton sia qualche sorta di grande rivelazione, io-”

“Zitto, penserà che sei maleducato.”

“Chi, Piton? È più probabile che si trovi d’accordo con me prima di darci _un’altra_ punizione.”

Harry si fermò e si girò sotto il mantello così da trovarsi faccia a faccia con Draco, che dovette incrociare leggermente gli occhi per cercare di vedere Harry nel buio. “Non Piton. Adesso, fai silenzio mentre ti presento.”

“Presentarmi?”

“Shh! Non gli piace molto questo mantello, quindi dovremo togliercelo. Il ché vuol dire che devi _smettere_ di parlare, capito?” Harry guardò male Draco finché lui non annuì in modo indisponente.

Harry controllò di nuovo che non ci fosse nessuno nel corridoio prima di togliere il mantello e avvicinarsi al quadro di Ollie.

“ _Ciao, Ollie,_ ” disse.

Ollie alzò lentamente la testa. “ _Buonasera, Harry._ ”

“ _Ollie, questo è il mio amico, Draco._ Draco, questo è Ollie,” disse Harry girandosi verso Draco, che lo stava fissando a bocca aperta. “Che c’è?”

“Tu… tu sei un Rettilofono!” Gli occhi di Draco erano talmente spalancati che Harry ebbe paura che stessero per uscire fuori.

“Io sono un cosa?”

“Un Rettilofono. Parli il Serpentese. Puoi parlare con i serpenti e non me l’hai mai detto!” La voce di Draco iniziò ad alzarsi dai suoi sussurri precedenti.

“Beh, sì. Tu non puoi? Pensavo che fosse una cosa da maghi,” disse Harry.

Draco scosse la testa con enfasi. “No, non lo è. Voglio dire, devi essere un mago per essere un Rettilofono, ma è estremamente raro.”

Harry si accigliò. “Ma come faccio a parlare un’altra lingua senza sapere di farlo?”

“Come diavolo faccio a saperlo? Non sono io quello che la parla!” Draco lanciò le braccia in aria. “E comunque, penso che si stia infastidendo dal fatto che lo stai ignorando.”

“Cosa?” Harry si girò per vedere Ollie che lo guardava freddamente. “Oh, em, giusto. _Scusa, Ollie. Non avevo capito di stare parlando un’altra lingua, e quindi non l’ho detto a Draco e adesso lui è sotto shock_.”

Ollie piegò la testa di lato. “ _Sembra arrabbiato con me._ ”

Harry rise. “ _Quella è la sua faccia shoccata. Non è davvero arrabbiato, però._ ”

“ _Il tuo amico è passionale, allora, Harry,_ ” disse Ollie.

“ _Immagino di sì._ ”

“Che cosa state dicendo?” si intromise Draco.

“Dice che sei passionale.”

Draco corrugò le sopracciglia. “Okay. Che razza di nome è Ollie, comunque?”

“ _Em, vuole sapere che razza di nome è Ollie. Per un serpente, credo che voglia dire,_ ” ripeté Harry in tono di scuse.

“ _Ollie non è il mio nome completo, Harry. Io mi chiamo Olamide Haben Makkonen. Significa ‘fiero re che vive in prosperità’._ ”

Draco annuì quando Harry gli ripeté quelle parole. “Beh, allora va bene. Questo è un nome appropriato per un serpente. Perché ti ha detto che si chiamava Ollie?”

“ _A Draco piace il tuo nome. Vuole sapere perché mi avevi detto di chiamarti Ollie._ ”

“ _Non pensavo che saresti stato in grado di ricordartelo tutto._ ”

“Non pensava che - Hey!”

“Cosa?”

“Non pensava che sarei riuscito a ricordarmelo tutto!”

Gli occhi di Draco si allargarono con allegria. “Sei appena stato insultato dal _dipinto_ di un serpente!”

“ _Che sta dicendo?_ ” chiese Ollie.

“ _Sta ridendo di me per essere stato insultato da un dipinto,_ ” brontolò Harry, lanciando un’occhiataccia a Draco, che aveva ora entrambi le mani premute contro la bocca per soffocare le risate.

“ _Digli di iniziare a comportarsi come un Serpeverde. Che succederebbe se il Professor Piton passasse di qui e lo trovasse in queste condizioni?_ ” Ollie riuscì a suonare sia indignato che divertito, cosa che Harry pensò essere un’impresa niente male per il dipinto di un serpente. Ripeté l’ammonizione a Draco, che si riprese immediatamente.

“ _Così va meglio. Ora Harry, devo andare ad incontrare quel ciarlatano di un incantatore di serpenti alla Torre di Divinazione. Ma penso di doverti avvertire che Pix è in giro per i sotterranei stanotte._ ”

“ _Ricevuto. Divertiti ad essere incantato._ ”

“ _Non ci è mai riuscito prima d’ora, ma i suoi sforzi mi divertono._ ” Ollie scivolò fuori dalla cornice, borbottando di idioti con flauti non-magici.

Harry sorrise a Draco. “Gli piaci.”

“Te l’ha detto?”

“No, ma se non gli piace qualcuno di solito mi dice in che modo gli piacerebbe ucciderli e mangiarli. Lo sai, se potesse uscire dal dipinto.”

“Tu hai strani gusti in fatto di amicizie,” disse Draco dopo una pausa.

“Incluso te, no?”

“Certo che no. Io sono l’eccezione che conferma la regola,” disse Draco in tono arrogante.

“Stupido.”

“Idiota.”

“Chiudi la bocca o puoi anche tornare al dormitorio da solo, Malfoy,” disse Harry lanciandosi il mantello addosso.

“No! Maledizione, Potter!” Draco portò le braccia in avanti e si mise a tastare l’aria nel punto dove Harry era scomparso. “Dove diavolo sei?”

Harry si abbassò per evitare il suo braccio e rise. “Non ci sei neanche vicino!”

Draco ringhiò e si girò di scatto, con le braccia ancora tese. Iniziò ad avanzare verso Harry che rise indietreggiando. “Te la farò pagare, idiota, vedrai.”

“Devi prendermi, prima,” replicò Harry e gli fece la linguaccia, anche se Draco non poteva vederlo. Poi si immobilizzò. Era sicuro di aver sentito dei passi, più pesanti di quelli di Draco. “Sta venendo qualcuno!”

Draco si fermò e guardò torvo alla sinistra di Harry. “Bel tentativo, ma non ci casco. Solo perché stavo per pren-”

Harry saltò in avanti e tirò Draco sotto il mantello prima di coprirgli la bocca con la mano. Draco si divincolò, forzando Harry a stringere la sua altra mano intorno al torso di Draco, e spingerlo verso di sé. Nonostante il vantaggio d’altezza che Draco aveva su di lui, Harry riuscì a tenerlo fermo e a bisbigliargli nell’orecchio. “Draco, _sta zitto_! Sta venendo qualcuno, non lo senti?”

I due si immobilizzarono per un momento, attorcigliati uno all’altro sotto il mantello mentre aguzzavano le orecchie nel buio. Poi Draco liberò le braccia dalla stretta di Harry e trascinò via la sua mano dalla bocca. “Potter, la tua paranoia sta raggiungendo dei livelli inauditi. Non c’è nessuno qui, quindi ora puoi per favore lasciarmi andare?”

Harry si accigliò, guardando giù lungo il corridoio. “Potrei aver giurato di aver sentito qualcosa… Dei passi…”

“I miei, magari?” Draco finalmente si liberò dalla stretta e si girò verso Harry.

“Suonavano diversi dai tuoi,” disse Harry incerto.

“L’eco, Potter. Ma insomma!”

“O forse Pix, Ollie mi aveva avvertito che stanotte era nei sotterranei.”

“E quand’è stata l’ultima volta che Pix ha fatto dei passi?”

“Oh, giusto. Beh, almeno non siamo in punizione?” Harry tentò il suo sorriso vincente.

Draco alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Forza, andiamo via da qui. Solo perché questa volta ti sbagliavi non vuol dire che Pix non stia volando qui intorno. Dove andiamo?”

Harry fece un gran sorriso. “Ti faccio vedere i passaggi segreti che ho trovato.”

 

********

 

Emersero più tardi in cima alla Torre di Astronomia, dopo essere saliti dalla rampa di scale segreta scoperta da Harry.

“Diamine, Harry, davvero non ti sei annoiato senza di noi!” ansimò Draco. “Anche se ancora non mi rimangio niente sulla tua sanità mentale.”

Harry rise senza fiato. “Te l’avevo detto che avevo trovato delle scorciatoie utili.”

“Utili è un eufemismo. Andare a lezione di Astronomia sarà una passeggiata d’ora in poi.” Draco si appoggiò soddisfatto contro il parapetto.

“Non lo dirai a nessuno, vero? Specialmente del Serpentese?”

“Per favore, mi hai preso per un Tassorosso? No, non ho intenzione di dirlo a nessuno. Mi piace essere l’unico a conoscere i tuoi segreti.”

Harry sorrise. “Bene, perché ho qualcos’altro da raccontarti.”

“Ottimo. Dimmi.”

Harry impiegò quasi un’ora per raccontare a Draco tutto quello che aveva scoperto durante le vacanze di Natale, visto che Draco continuava a interromperlo con le proprie teorie su ogni argomento. Il mantello dell’invisibilità fu dichiarato di immenso valore, se era appartenuto davvero al padre di Harry, visto che di solito non duravano più di qualche anno in così buone condizioni.

Draco all’inizio aveva riso al pensiero che Piton fosse stato amico di qualcuno, ma aveva ascoltato con un lieve sorriso sul viso mentre Harry gli raccontava quello che aveva scoperto su sua madre. Lo Specchio catturò l’attenzione di Draco, che si chiese ad alta voce che cosa ci avrebbe visto lui, ma concordò con Piton sul fatto che sembrava alquanto pericoloso.

Harry si sentì leggermente in colpa a tacere quello che Piton gli aveva detto sul signor Malfoy, ma onestamente non aveva idea di come chiedere al suo migliore amico se suo padre avesse dei pregiudizi. E non gli piaceva l’idea di infrangere la promessa che aveva fatto a Piton, in ogni caso. Cambiò velocemente argomento quando menzionò di aver visto Raptor andare nella Foresta Proibita. Draco fu d’accordo con lui nel dire che era sospetto, ma non sapeva che cosa significasse.

“Tutto qui, allora? Nessun’altra grande rivelazione?” disse infine Draco. Erano seduti all’ombra dei parapetti, nascondendosi da un paio di studenti più grandi che erano sgattaiolati a pomiciare dietro l’angolo.

“Direi di no. Hai conosciuto Ollie e ti ho fatto vedere tutti i passaggi segreti che ho trovato. Potremmo andare a cercarne altri un’altra notte, se vuoi.”

“Sembra interessante. Non guasta, in ogni caso.”

“Fantastico. Dovremmo andare, non voglio svegliarmi tardi il primo giorno di lezioni,” disse Harry alzandosi. Offrì una mano a Draco. “Oh, quasi mi scordavo. Manchi terribilmente a Thor, dovresti andarlo a visitare questa settimana per porre fine alla sua sofferenza.”

“Idiota,” disse Draco guardandolo torvo mentre si alzava a sua volta, ignorando la mano di Harry.

“Hey, non è colpa mia se Thor è innamorato di te,” rise Harry coprendoli entrambi con il mantello.

“Non avrei mai incontrato quel maledetto cane se non fosse stato per te,” brontolò Draco.

“Sei stato tu a dire che non c’era da fidarsi a mandarmi da solo da Hagrid, quindi tecnicamente…”

“Tecnicamente è comunque colpa tua.”

“Em, no, proprio no.”

Discussero di quello per tutto il tragitto verso la sala comune.

“Sarai anche uno stupido, ma sono felice che sei tornato,” disse infine Harry, colpendo piano Draco con la spalla.

Draco gli diede una gomitata in risposta. “Anch’io.”


	7. Nel Quale i Membri del Nostro Trio Entrano in una Disputa Sartoriale e Diventano Stalker

  

Quando Harry e Draco arrivarono in biblioteca il pomeriggio seguente, Hermione si era già sistemata ad un tavolo, circondata da pile di libri.

“Come fai ad avere già così tanti compiti?” chiese Draco scivolando su una sedia.

“Cosa? Oh, beh, sto ancora cercando di scoprire chi sia Flamel, no?” disse Hermione. Segnò la pagina del libro che stava leggendo e alzò lo sguardo. “Ciao, Harry.”

“Ciao. Um, a proposito di Flamel…” iniziò Harry.

“Non gliel’hai detto?” lo interruppe Draco incredulo.

“Dirmi cosa?” sbottò Hermione.

Draco lanciò ad Harry uno sguardo fulminante prima di rispondere a Hermione. “Potter ha fatto un grande scoperta su Flamel a Natale, ma a quanto pare non ha sentito il bisogno di dirtelo.” Draco tolse gentilmente il libro dalle mani di Hermione. “Anche se, nel caso che ti piaccia ricevere delle lettere facilmente leggibili e prive di insulti, dovresti considerarti fortunata.”

“Vuoi smetterla di parlare di quella dannata lettera!” Harry guardò torvo Draco, poi sospirò. “Mi dispiace, Hermione. Volevo dirtelo, ma non era sicuro che Edvige ti avrebbe trovato nel mondo Babbano. O se avrebbe spaventato i tuoi genitori.”

“Certo che sarebbe riuscita a trovare Hermione, i gufi possono trovare qualsiasi persona a cui tu voglia mandare una lettera, anche se non sai dove sono,” disse Draco in tono di scherno.

“Beh come facevo a saperlo, nessuno me l’ha mai detto…” replicò Harry.

“Ragazzi!” Guardarono entrambi Hermione. “Draco, sono sicura che la lettera di Harry non era così male come la stai descrivendo. E Harry, per questa volta ti perdono, visto che alcuni di questi libri erano affascinanti. Ma per il futuro, sentiti libero di mandare Edvige da me quando vuoi. Ai miei genitori non importerà.”

“Okay. Va bene.” Harry le porse la figurina delle Cioccorane di Silente. “Ta-da.”

Mentre Hermione leggeva la figurina, Draco rivolse un sorrisetto ad Harry. “Sai, per essere una grande rivelazione, lascia molto a desiderare.”

“La prossima volta sarò più drammatico. Con tuoni e fulmini, magari,” rise Harry, per poi essere interrotto dal gridolino che fece Hermione prima di correre verso gli scaffali di libri. La guardarono allontanarsi. “O forse farò come lei.”

“Quello funzionerebbe,” annuì Draco.

Hermione tornò e sbatté uno grosso libro sul tavolo, aprendolo all’indice.

“Cos’è?” chiese Harry.

“Il secondo volume di una serie che ho cominciato a leggere prima di Natale. L’avrei preso in prestito più in là questa settimana… Qui! Nicolas Flamel è l’unico di cui si sappia aver fabbricato la Pietra Filosofale!”

Alzò lo sguardo eccitata. Draco trattenne il respiro emozionato, ma Harry le rivolse uno sguardo vacuo. “E che cos’è?”

Draco e Hermione alzarono gli occhi al cielo.

“Ma insomma, Potter!”

Hermione lanciò un’occhiata a Draco prima di leggere ad alta voce per Harry. “ _L’antica disciplina dell’alchimia si occupa di fabbricare la Pietra Filosofale, una sostanza leggendaria dai poteri sbalorditivi. La pietra è in grado di trasformare qualsiasi metallo in oro puro e per giunta produce l’Elisir di Lunga Vita, che rende immortale chi lo beve._

_Nel corso dei secoli si è parlato molto della Pietra Filosofale, ma l’unica che esista attualmente appartiene a Nicolas Flamel, noto alchimista e appassionato di opera lirica. Flamel, che l’anno scorso ha festeggiato il suo seicentosessantacinquesimo compleanno, conduce una vita tranquilla nel Devon insieme alla moglie, Peronella, che ha seicentocinquantotto anni._ ”

Harry la guardò eccitato. “Quindi è questo che sta cercando Raptor! Non c’è da stupirsene, se è terrorizzato dal quel vampiro che lo sta cercando.”

Draco annuì. “Potrebbe finalmente smettere di puzzare d’aglio, se avesse l’Elisir di Lunga Vita a proteggerlo.”

Hermione aggiunse, “Ma certo! Silente e Flamel sono ovviamente vecchi amici…”

“Amici _molto_ vecchi,” la interruppe Draco.

“…Quindi lui ha chiesto a Silente di proteggere la Pietra. Dovevano sapere che Raptor avrebbe cercato di scassinare la Gringott, e hanno pensato che a Hogwarts sarebbe stata più sicura,” finì Hermione.

“Peccato che Raptor lavora qui,” disse Draco. “Voglio dire, è una strategia terribile.”

“Allora non sanno che il ladro è Raptor!” disse Harry. “Dobbiamo avvertirli.”

“Ma non ci crederanno,” disse Hermione con tono abbattuto.

Harry annuì cupamente. “Neanche Hagrid mi ha creduto sul fatto che Raptor stesse tramando qualcosa, e lui sa della Pietra _e_ di cosa gli fa la guardia.”

“Forse un professore, allora? La Professoressa McGranitt è la Vicepreside e la Direttrice della mia Casa, potrei chiederle un appuntamento,” offrì Hermione.

Harry e Draco si scambiarono uno sguardo scettico.

“Che c’è?” chiese lei.

“Senza offesa, ma no. Non ti crederebbe, e di certo non infastidirebbe il Preside per una cosa del genere,” disse Draco.

“Che ne dite di Piton?” chiese Harry.

“Piton? Ci metterebbe in punizione per aver sprecato il suo tempo!” disse bruscamente Hermione.

“No, non lo farebbe! Io posso parlarci! A differenza della spaventosa Direttrice della tua Casa!” sbottò Harry in risposta.

“Tu pensi che la McGranitt sia spaventosa? E allora Piton, che piomba in picchiata con la sua tunica nera a terrorizzare chiunque metta piede nella sua classe?”

“Pensi che Piton faccia paura perché la sua tunica gli svolazza dietro? Quello si chiama avere un buon sarto e un gusto per la teatralità. Le spalline delle tuniche della McGranitt hanno delle dannate _borchie_!” esclamò Draco.

Harry rise. “Quelle sono fiche, però.”

Gli altri due si girarono verso di lui per un attimo per lanciargli un’occhiataccia, prima di iniziare anche loro a ridere.

“Questo è ridicolo. Quello di cui abbiamo bisogno sono delle prove,” disse infine Draco.

“Sono d’accordo. E credo che dovremmo iniziare a fare ricerche sulla Pietra stessa, scoprire se ha delle debolezze,” disse Hermione.

“E tenere d’occhio Raptor,” aggiunse Draco.

“Ovviamente. Ma nel frattempo, dovremmo andare a cena.” Harry si alzò. “Mentre andiamo, Hermione, ti racconto una storia su Piton, e su come mia madre l’ha costretto a leggere Jane Austen.”

“Che cosa?” Hermione lo guardò a bocca aperta.

Harry la prese a braccetto e iniziò a raccontare. Draco li seguì ridacchiando fuori dalla biblioteca.

 

********

 

Quel sabato mattina, Harry e Draco erano sulla via per la biblioteca per continuare le ricerche sulla Pietra Filosofale insieme a Hermione. Nessuno dei due moriva dalla voglia di farlo, visto che non avevano trovato niente di utile dal giorno in cui avevano scoperto chi era Flamel.

“Credo che preferirei addirittura fare i compiti,” borbottò Draco.

Harry rise. “Non farti sentire da Hermione. Potrebbe o arrabbiarsi con te per esserti stufato delle ricerche, o emozionarsi al pensiero dei compiti.”

Draco ridacchiò. “Quale sarebbe peggio, secondo te?”

“La prima. Più possibilità di violenza.”

Stavano entrambi ridendo quando entrarono in biblioteca, guadagnandosi un’immediata occhiataccia da Madama Pince. I due si affrettarono verso il loro solito tavolo, dove Hermione li stava già aspettando. Davanti a lei c’era una pila di libri molto più bassa del solito.

“Siamo a corto di libri, quindi?” chiese Harry sedendosi.

“Certo che no, ho solo pensato che…” Hermione aveva un’aria inquieta, e prese un bel respiro. “Ho pensato tutta la settimana al fatto che sei andato da Piton a chiedere di tua madre.”

“Sì…” Harry non sapeva dove volesse arrivare.

“E a come eri così affascinato dallo Specchio delle Brame…”

Quello Harry non glielo aveva detto. Guardò torvo Draco, che gli rispose con uno sguardo calmo.

“E mi ha fatto pensare: tu non sai niente della tua famiglia, no? Quindi, ho preso ogni libro della biblioteca che ti menzionava,” disse Hermione tutto d’un fiato.

“Io… Cosa?” Harry si era lentamente abituato ad essere riconosciuto da estranei, ma l’idea che si parlasse di lui all’interno di libri era qualcosa che non aveva ancora considerato. Era stata probabilmente una svista da parte sua, considerato il modo in cui Draco stava alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Okay, quindi si parla di me dentro dei libri. Continua.”

Hermione lo guardò nervosamente prima di iniziare. “D’accordo. I dettagli sono un po’ vaghi nei libri, quindi abbi pazienza. I tuoi genitori hanno iniziato a nascondersi quando tua madre era incinta di te. Non so per certo dove, visto che i libri non dicono se cambiavano spesso posizione o no. Tutto quello che so è che tu sei nato mentre si stavano ancora nascondendo. Sembra che nessuno sapesse dov’erano, finché Tu-Sai-Chi non li ha attaccati. Nel giorno di Halloween del 1981, ha trovato la loro casa a Godric’s Hollow.”

Harry scosse la testa. “Godric’s Hollow… Non l’ho mai sentita.”

“Da quello che ho capito, è un villaggio piuttosto piccolo, ma ha un numero più alto della media di residenti magici. O almeno, li aveva.” disse Hermione. Draco annuì.

“Okay, quindi li ha trovati e li ha uccisi,” Harry prese un respiro profondo prima di continuare. “Ma perché si stavano nascondendo? Lo facevano molte persone, a quei tempi?”

“Non molte, no. Più che altro quelli che pensavano che il Signore Oscuro li stesse cercando,” disse Draco.

“E perché Voldemort li cercava?”

Draco trasalì al nome. “Probabilmente avevano scatenato la sua ira in qualche modo. Forse erano addirittura tra le persone che lo combattevano.”

“O forse era solo per la madre di Harry,” disse Hermione piano.

“Mia madre?”

“Era una Nata Babbana, e Tu-Sai-Chi e i suoi seguaci odiavano quelli come lei,” spiegò.

“Oh, giusto. Immagino che abbia senso,” disse Harry. Hermione lo guardò torvo. “Non intendevo in quel modo! Dio, Hermione, perché dovrei pensare una cosa del genere? Intendevo solo che ho sentito… Beh, Piton mi ha detto che ci sono dei purosangue a cui non piacciono i Nati Babbani. Perfino alcuni mezzosangue, a volte.”

Harry fece attenzione a non guardare Draco mentre lo diceva, ma Hermione non aveva di questi scrupoli. “È vero?”

Draco si mosse a disagio. “Io… Beh, sì. Voglio dire, non agli estremi del Signore Oscuro. Ma sì, alcune persone lo pensano.” Quando Hermione continuò a guardarlo male, lui alzò le mani. “Non io! Perché sarei tuo amico se odiassi le persone come te?”

Quando vide che Hermione non sembrava ancora convinta, Harry parlò. “Da quello che mi ha detto Piton, penso che sia come il razzismo per i Babbani. Solo quelli davvero matti diventano violenti e cose del genere.”

Hermione annuì, poi strinse gli occhi quando lo sguardo di Draco si scurì. “Che c’è?”

“Mio, em, mio padre può essere… Lui crede nella purezza di sangue. Non è, um, non è molto felice che io sia tuo amico, Hermione. Non era neanche del tutto contento quando ha sentito di te, Harry, ma non parla molto di te. Penso che essere il Ragazzo-Che-È-Sopravvissuto sia un vantaggio, però. Non lo so.”

Draco sembrava così a disagio, ed Hermione così livida, che Harry si intromise. “Sì, io, em, già lo sapevo.”

“Come? Non hai mai incontrato mio padre.”

“Beh, dovete promettermi entrambi di non dire nulla, perché lui per primo mi aveva fatto promettere di stare zitto,” iniziò Harry. Quando ricevette due confusi cenni d’assenso, continuò. “Quando ho detto che Piton mi aveva informato su tutto questo, lui potrebbe anche, em, avermi detto di tuo padre.”

“Lui cosa?” Draco strinse gli occhi rivolto a Harry.

“Non fare così! Ti prego, mi ha detto di non dire niente, ma visto che ne avete parlato… Mi ha detto che tua madre non è così, però,” Harry lo guardò speranzoso.

Il viso di Draco si ammorbidì al riferimento a sua madre. “Beh, no. Voglio dire, tutti i suoi amici sono dei purosangue, ma da alcune cose che ha detto, credo che lo faccia più per non far arrabbiare mio padre. Le piacerebbe molto incontrarti, Harry.”

Harry sorrise sollevato. “Piacerebbe anche a me. Sembra fantastica da come l’hai descritta.”

Draco gli sorrise in risposta. “Gli piacerai, sai. Beh, forse non i tuoi capelli. Ma puoi pettinarli prima di venirmi a trovare.”

“Io mi _pettino_ i capelli! È solo che rifiutano obbedirmi,” Harry indicò i suoi capelli con la mano. “Una volta mi sono anche ricresciuti tutti in una notte quando mia zia me li aveva tagliati.”

Draco rise. “Questo è un esempio ridicolo di magia accidentale.”

“Non lo diresti se avessi visto che cosa aveva fatto ai miei capelli.”

Hermione li interruppe. “Possiamo ritornare al punto, per favore? Non vuoi imparare di più sui tuoi genitori, Harry?”

“Sì, certo. Ma non così. Non da un libro. È strano, okay?”

“Ma-”

“Senti, Hermione, apprezzo tutto questo. Ma preferirei imparare cose sui miei genitori da qualcuno che li conosceva, non da un libro di storia!”

“Preferiresti chiedere a Piton, intendi?” Hermione si accigliò.

“Beh, forse anche a Hagrid, ma sì. Erano _amici_ , Hermione. Ti ho detto quello che mi ha già raccontato, pensi che troverei cose del genere in un libro scolastico? Preferirei di gran lunga sentire di com’era mia madre come persona, non come una qualche tragedia storica.”

“Solo tua madre?” chiese Draco.

“Ho la sensazione che a Piton non piacesse molto mio padre. Voglio dire, ha detto solo di essere amico di mia madre.”

Draco annuì pensieroso mentre Hermione iniziava di nuovo. “Non pensi che sia un po’ crudele continuare a chiedergli di lei? Voglio dire, non sarà facile parlare di qualcuno con cui era così vicino.”

“Ma Piton non era la persona più spaventosa del mondo? Adesso ti importa dei suoi sentimenti?” Draco alzò un sopracciglio.

“Volevo solo dire-”

Harry li interruppe. “Dio, possiamo non ricominciare? Hermione, non starò continuamente a chiedergli cose. Solo, beh, se si offre lui. A Santo Stefano ho sgusciato un intero barattolo di coleotteri mentre parlava, quindi non è che lui non ci guadagna niente.”

“Ma puoi fidarti di lui?”

“Sì. Te l’ho già detto.” Harry la guardò torvo.

“Inoltre, che motivi avrebbe di mentirgli?” le chiese Draco.

“Immagino che sia così.”

“Bene, allora questa è sistemata,” disse Draco allegramente. “Adesso vogliamo metterci a scoprire qualcosa in più sulla Pietra, o io e Harry siamo liberi di andare?”

“Dimentichiamoci della Pietra per un momento,” disse Harry.

“Dimentichiamoci della Pietra?” Hermione aveva un’aria scioccata.

“Sì. È inutile. Non ne sono state fabbricate poi così tante, e nessuno che ne abbia fatta una sembra aver scritto molto sull’argomento, probabilmente per evitare che tutti iniziassero a fabbricarle. Stiamo affrontando la situazione nel modo sbagliato.”

“Che suggerisci?” chiese Draco.

“Dovremmo tenere d’occhio Raptor.”

“E come, seguendolo in giro per la scuola?” chiese Hermione scettica.

“Esattamente. E irrompendo nel suo ufficio.” Harry si appoggiò indietro allo schienale.

“Irrompere nel suo ufficio? Vuoi farci espellere?” chiese Draco.

“No, certo che no. Ed è per questo che continueremo questa conversazione fuori.” Harry si alzò.

“Fuori? Lo stesso fuori che è coperto di neve e maledettamente freddo?” domandò Draco mentre lui e Hermione lo seguivano.

“Se solo conoscessimo qualcuno bravo ad evocare fuochi,” sospirò Harry.

“Ma dove mai potremmo trovare un insegnante che ci faccia tale gentilezza?” chiese Draco in un tono di finta preoccupazione.

“Immagino che dovremmo congelare, allora,” Harry scosse la testa tristemente.

“Oh, finitela, voi due. Farò un fuoco per tutti quando usciamo. Ma non ho intenzione di scassinare l’ufficio di un insegnante!”

 

********

 

Il mese di gennaio passò velocemente una volta che i tre decisero di seguire Raptor. A Harry e Draco l’attività piacque immediatamente, ma Hermione ci mise di più ad abituarsi a quello che vedeva come un’invasione della privacy.

“Ma è malvagio, Hermione. Non si merita la privacy,” cercò di spiegarle Draco, invano. Fu solo quando iniziarono a notare quanto tempo spendesse Raptor vicino al corridoio del terzo piano, o dentro la Foresta Proibita, che la ragazza capitolò e iniziò a godersi lo sgattaiolare in giro per la scuola.

Erano fortunati ad essere ancora tutti piuttosto minuti. Entravano tutti e tre sotto il mantello dell’invisibilità abbastanza facilmente, anche se dovevano camminare ancora più lenti di quando erano solo Harry e Draco.

Alla fine però, la situazione smise di essere divertente. Nonostante Raptor stesse decisamente tramando qualcosa, tutto ciò che potevano osservare era quanto fosse interessato al corridoio del terzo piano e alla Foresta. Non entrò mai realmente nel corridoio, e non lo seguirono mai nella Foresta, visto che il professore tendeva ad andarci al calare della notte. A nessuno di loro piaceva l’idea di avvicinarsi alla Foresta quando era buio.

Oltretutto, Harry iniziò ad avere dei mal di testa ogniqualvolta seguivano Raptor.

“Sono mal di testa da stress,” disse Hermione quando lui gliene parlò qualche settimana dopo. Erano seduti in uno dei cortili, stretti intorno al fuoco evocato da Hermione.

“Ma per cosa dovrei essere stressato? Beh, a parte per la partita di Quidditch, ma quella è solo alla fine di febbraio. E mi fa male la testa quando seguiamo Raptor, non agli allenamenti di Quidditch,” osservò lui.

“Lo stress per essere annoiato a morte, magari,” disse Draco. “Tiger e Goyle mi fanno venire il mal di testa quando mi parlano per troppo tempo.”

“Non penso che sia proprio la stessa cosa…” disse Hermione.

“No. Perché non mi vengono quando mi addormento a Storia della Magia. E dubito che il dolore ti venga da una cicatrice fatta da Voldemort,” disse Harry con voce asciutta.

“Ti fa male la cicatrice?” Hermione e Draco si scambiarono uno sguardo. “Harry…”

“Sto bene, la smetterò di lamentarmi,” disse lui raddrizzando la schiena.

“Dovresti andare in infermeria. Madama Chips può darti una pozione contro il dolore,” suggerì Hermione.

“No, non è niente. Solo, non so, possiamo prenderci una pausa dal pedinare Raptor? Non è molto interessante per essere un cattivo.”

“Stavo per suggerire la stessa cosa. Non penso che scopriremo qualcosa in questo modo,” disse Hermione.

“È deciso, allora. Non abbiamo altra scelta se non entrare nel suo ufficio,” disse Draco allegramente.

Quello catturò l’attenzione di Harry, ma Hermione si scurì in volto. “Penso che abbiamo molte altre alternative.”

“Non se vogliamo scopre qualcosa di utile,” Draco scrollò le spalle.

“E abbiamo il mio mantello. Andrà tutto bene. E sarà molto più emozionante rispetto al guardarlo fissare la porta di quel maledetto corridoio.”

“Voi due avete una qualche idea del genere di guai in cui ci cacceremmo se ci beccassero a scassinare l’ufficio di un professore?” chiese Hermione.

“No. Sarebbe peggio o meglio di venire beccata ad appiccare fuoco a Piton?” ribatté Draco.

“Quello era diverso! Harry era in pericolo.”

“Non proprio. Piton mi ha detto che anche se fossi caduto, uno degli insegnanti sarebbe riuscito a rallentare la mia caduta abbastanza da non farmi fare male seriamente,” replicò Harry.

“Ecco, visto? Harry ha dei mal di testa ora, è tanto in pericolo quanto lo ero durante il Quidditch,” ridacchiò Draco.

“Oh sì, è proprio la stessa situazione,” disse Hermione.

“Okay, va bene. Hermione, se non vuoi farlo, la scelta è tua. Ma Harry e io lo faremo. Se vuoi scusarci, abbiamo un’incursione da pianificare,” Draco afferrò il braccio di Harry e fece per andarsene.

“Va bene. Va bene! Ma sarà meglio che voi due sappiate cosa state facendo,” disse lei a malincuore.

“Andrà tutto bene. Questa non è la prima volta che entro in un posto dove non dovrei andare. L’ho fatto anche a casa mia, in passato,” disse Draco.

“Facevo la stessa cosa dai Dursley, tutto il tempo,” Harry scrollò le spalle quando lei lo guardò.

Hermione sospirò. “Perché i miei amici sono dei tali criminali? Un tempo ero una brava ragazza…”

Draco sorrise. “Abbiamo avuto una buona influenza su di te, ecco tutto.”

 

*******

 

“Credo che dovremmo entrare dalla porta collegata alla classe. Potremmo nasconderci sotto un banco alla fine della lezione,” bisbigliò Draco.

“Ma Hermione? Non abbiamo Difesa con lei, e visto che si è finalmente decisa a venire con noi, si arrabbierebbe molto se lo facessimo senza di lei,” replicò Harry.

I due erano seduti in fondo alla classe di Difesa, apparentemente scrivendo quello che Raptor stava spiegando sui diversi modi per placare le fate irate, ma pianificando in realtà come entrare nel suo ufficio. Harry si strofinò la cicatrice distrattamente.

“Un altro mal di testa?” Draco si accigliò.

“Cosa? No, è solo un’abitudine che mi è venuta. I mal di testa mi vengono solo quando lo seguiamo,” disse lentamente Harry.

“È strano,” disse Draco.

“Già… Ma non importa. Credo che dovremmo entrare dalla finestra.”

“La finestra? E come?”

Harry alzò un sopracciglio. “Ti ricordi quelle cose chiamate manici di scopa? Penso che ci potrebbero essere d’aiuto in questo caso.”

“Intendi quei manici di scopa che ai primo anno non è permesso avere?”

“Ne prenderemo in prestito qualcuno dalla scuola, allora,” disse Harry.

“Non cambia il fatto che Hermione è stata in sella a una scopa solo durante le lezioni di volo, nelle quali non ci hanno fatto andare neanche più su di dieci metri,” bisbigliò aspramente Draco.

Harry fece una risata nasale. “Dici davvero? Okay, lasciamo perdere. Però, se Hermione cambia idea, noi due potremmo farlo.”

“Immagino di sì. Quindi, esclusa la finestra, le nostre uniche opzioni sono entrare dalla classe, e dalla porta dell’ufficio stesso,” riassunse Draco.

“Hanno entrambi dei pro e dei contro,” sospirò Harry. “Ma penso che entrare direttamente dall’ufficio sarebbe meglio. Significa che abbiamo solo una porta da aprire.”

“Vero. Quando dovremmo farlo?”

“Io ho gli allenamenti di Quidditch tutti i giorni fino alla partita di sabato,” disse Harry. “Magari domenica?”

Pansy si sporse verso di loro. “Che cosa state bisbigliando, voi due?”

“Em,” balbettò Harry.

“Stiamo solo organizzando i festeggiamenti nella sala comune per dopo la partita,” mentì Draco.

“Oh, è un’idea eccellente. Farò il passaparola,” Pansy sorrise e si girò per parlare con Tracy.

Harry sorrise grato a Draco. “Bella pensata.”

“È una buona cosa che uno di noi due sappia pensare velocemente. Come puoi fare così schifo a mentire?” Draco aveva un’aria genuinamente confusa.

“Io so mentire!” Harry pensò a tutte le volte che aveva mentito ai Dursley. “Sono solo stanco. Ho avuto gli allenamenti di Quidditch oltre al dover seguire in giro tu-sai-chi.”

Draco strinse gli occhi con sguardo calcolatore. “Spero sinceramente che sia solo questo. Un Serpeverde che non sa mentire è un abomino agli occhi dell’umanità.”

Harry sbuffò. “Sei proprio una drama queen ¹ .”

“Come se non ti piacesse,” ribatté Draco.

“Stupido.”

“Ti piace, idiota.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Ho preferito non tradurre l’espressione" drama queen", visto che non sono riuscita a pensare a niente in italiano che indichi quell’esatto significato, ed era troppo divertente da lasciare fuori. Se qualcuno di voi ha per caso un’idea migliore, non esiti a farmelo sapere!


	8. Nel Quale i Serpeverde Fanno Festa, e il Nostro Trio Va dove Dovrebbe Davvero non Andare

 

S eduto negli spogliatoi prima della partita contro Corvonero, Harry si sentiva molto più calmo che durante la sua prima partita. Era comunque nervoso, ma Piton l’aveva trattenuto dopo Pozioni il giorno precedente per rassicurarlo che questa volta la sua Nimbus sarebbe rimasta al sicuro da maledizioni. Harry non menzionò a Piton che Hermione aveva promesso di tenere d’occhio Raptor durante la partita, pronta ad appiccare un fuoco in caso di bisogno. Aveva l’impressione che Piton non avrebbe gradito molto il fatto di essere stato una cavia per quel piano.

“Potter!” Harry tornò di colpo alla realtà e vide Flint che lo fissava. “Sarà meglio che la tua scopa si comporti bene, oggi.”

“Sì, è sistemata adesso. E, em, Piton ha detto che l’avrebbe tenuta d’occhio giusto in caso,” disse Harry. Non era proprio un bugia, ma pensò che Draco sarebbe stato fiero di lui lo stesso.

“Bene. Forza allora! Quest’anno Corvonero ha una buona squadra, ma non buona come la nostra. Sarà più facile che contro Grifondoro. Andiamo.”

I Serpeverde entrarono in campo sotto il tifo sfrenato della parte della platea vestita di verde e i fischi del resto della scuola. Le due squadre montarono in sella alle loro scope e salirono in aria al fischio di Madama Bumb. Harry volò davanti agli spalti degli insegnanti e rimase scoccato. Silente era venuto a vedere la partita, ed era seduto in prima fila. Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia. Piton doveva aver sminuito la serietà di quello che era successo alla sua scopa l’ultima volta, se il preside era venuto a presiedere questa partita. Harry era ancora accigliato quando volò davanti agli spalti dei Serpeverde e notò due figure vestite di rosso in mezzo a tutto il verde. Hermione e Neville si erano seduti di nuovo con i suoi amici.

Harry salutò nella loro direzione e inizio a concentrarsi per trovare il Boccino. Il Cercatore di Corvonero si trovava dall’altra parte del campo, ma non sembrava aver ancora visto niente. Un grido si levò dalla folla, ed Harry abbassò lo sguardo per vedere Adrian segnare il primo punto della partita. Harry fece un piccola capovolta in aria per festeggiare, e quando si raddrizzò colse con la coda dell’occhio un lampo dorato in fondo al campo, e si precipitò all’inseguimento.

L’aveva individuato prima che nell’altra partita, ma questo Boccino era più evasivo. Harry e il Cercatore di Corvonero lo inseguirono per dieci minuti prima che finalmente Harry riuscì a catturarlo, e entrambe le squadre segnarono due volte nel frattempo.

“Serpeverde vince centottanta a venti!” La voce di Jordan risuonò sul campo mentre i Serpeverde lo inondavano. Harry alzò lo sguardo verso gli spalti degli insegnanti in tempo per vedere Piton rivolgergli un lieve cenno con la testa, prima che Silente si sporse per dirgli qualcosa, e Harry fu travolto dai suoi esultanti compagni di Casa.

Questa volta, Harry fu in grado di unirsi ai festeggiamenti della squadra negli spogliatoi. Quando finalmente uscirono, Harry fu catturato in un abbraccio da un raggiante Draco.

“Ce l’hai fatta!” Draco lo strinse tra le braccia prima di lasciarlo andare. Dietro di lui c’erano i volti sorridenti di Pansy, Millicent, Theo e Blaise.

Gemma lo guardò. “Ho sentito che stavi organizzando una festa per oggi, Harry?”

“Sì, io e Draco stiamo andando adesso nelle cucine,” sorrise Harry.

“Ottimo. È meglio se portate qualcun altro per aiutarvi a trasportare tutto,” Gemma sorrise prima di correre via e ricongiungersi con Terence.

“Vengo io,” si offrì Pansy. “Voglio sapere come entrare nelle cucine. Dovresti venire anche tu, Milly.”

Millicent ringhiò. “Te l’ho detto, mi chiamo _Millicent_.”

“Certo,” disse Pansy dolcemente prendendola sotto braccio e allontanandosi.

“Ci vediamo alla festa,” disse Theo, prima di andarsene con Blaise.

“Non fate iniziare la festa senza di noi!” gli gridò dietro Draco, prima di afferrare Harry e trasportarlo verso il castello.

“So camminare da solo, sai,” Harry cercò di riprendersi il braccio.

“Potter, sarai anche fantastico sulla scopa, ma a terra, sei piuttosto scoordinato,” replicò Draco.

“Non è vero!” Harry inciampò e si tenne più forte alla mano del suo amico per non cadere.

“E questo è il motivo per cui hai bisogno di me per portarti in giro,” ridacchiò Draco.

“È stata colpa tua, stupido,” borbottò Harry.

“Credo proprio che sia stata la tua, invece,” replicò Draco, e tirò il braccio di Harry proprio quando lui si arrese e smise dimenarsi. Non trovando resistenza, Draco cadde pesantemente di schiena, portando Harry con sé e facendo cadere la Nimbus dalle sue mani. “Oof! Togliti di dosso, idiota!”

“Scusa, sono troppo scoordinato per farlo,” Harry rise e si mise a peso morto, lasciandosi cadere completamente sopra Draco.

Draco strinse gli occhi e pungolò Harry nei fianchi. Quando Harry balzò indietro, Draco afferrò la sua mano e invertì le loro posizioni. “Arrenditi,” ansimò, guardando Harry. Lui lo guardò torvo in risposta e cercò di dimenarsi, ma Draco aveva tutto il suo peso contro le mani di Harry.

“Okay, hai vinto tu. Adesso levati!”

Draco fece un sorrisetto mentre rotolava di lato e si alzava. “Forza, le ragazze ci staranno aspettando.”

Harry si alzò in piedi a fatica ed afferrò il suo manico di scopa. “Oh, Draco?”

“Sì?”

“Hai della terra addosso.”

“Dove?” Draco girò violentemente su se stesso, ispezionandosi i vestiti, ed Harry rise e dirigendosi verso il castello. Draco si spolverò la tunica e raggiunse Harry. “Sul serio, i miei vestiti non hanno mai sofferto così tanto prima di conoscerti.”

“Già, ma non ti eri neanche mai divertito così tanto prima di conoscermi,” ribatté Harry. “Adesso hai compagnia quando ti metti nei guai.”

“Questo è vero. Forse ti terrò, dopotutto,” replicò Draco, facendo cadere il suo braccio sopra le spalle di Harry.

“Ma grazie,” rise Harry.

Quando raggiunsero la Sala d’Ingresso, Pansy si stava serenamente ispezionando le unghie mentre ignorava Millicent, che la guardava torvo.

“Ce l’avete fatta,” brontolò Millicent.

“Per fortuna valiamo l’attesa,” disse Draco allegramente, guidandoli verso il corridoio delle cucine. Harry fece il solletico alla pera, ed entrarono tutti nelle vaste cucine. In pochi secondi, furono circondati da una piccola folla di elfi domestici.

“Cosa desiderano i signorini e le signorine?” squittì il portavoce.

“Un banchetto celebrativo,” rispose Draco.

“Per tutto il dormitorio, per favore,” aggiunse Harry mentre gli elfi scorrazzarono verso i fornelli. “Sono proprio carini, vero?”

Draco alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Harry è ossessionato dagli elfi domestici.”

Millicent scrollò le spalle. “Sono piuttosto carini.”

Draco e Pansy la fissarono, ma Harry fece un gran sorriso. Il gruppo di elfi ritornò, e porse ad ognuno due grosse borse piene di cibo.

“I signorini e le signorine desiderano qualcos’altro?” chiese un elfo ad Harry.

“No, questo va più che bene, grazie!” rispose Harry. I quattro se ne andarono mentre gli elfi si inchinarono in saluto.

Quando entrarono nella sala comune la trovarono affollata con la maggior parte della casa. Delle grida entusiaste si sollevarono quando la folla realizzò che erano ritornati con il banchetto promesso. Un gruppo di studenti dell’ultimo anno si fece avanti e prese il cibo, e dopo essersi congratulati con Harry per aver acciuffato il Boccino, fecero levitare il cibo verso i tavoli che avevano trasfigurato. In pochi secondi, il banchetto fu pronto, e le persone ci si fiondarono sopra.

Harry si godette a pieno la sua prima festa Serpeverde. Qualcuno aveva dissotterrato un vecchio grammofono, che ora stava suonando quelle che Pansy gli disse essere le Sorelle Stravagarie. Quando la gente iniziò a stancarsi del cibo, la maggior parte dei mobili venne allineata contro le pareti mentre una pista da ballo improvvisata prendeva forma al centro della stanza.

“Io non ballo,” disse Harry allarmato, mentre Daphne gli afferrava la mano.

“Rilassati, sono una brava insegnante. Basta che fai quello che faccio io,” gli sorrise in risposta lei. Rassegnato, Harry la seguì sulla pista da ballo.

Non era così male, si disse Harry. Daphne non sembrava voler fargli ballare il valzer o niente del genere. La maggior parte della gente si limitava a muovere le braccia a ritmo mentre cantavano le parole della canzone. Comunque, Harry si sentì sollevato quando il resto dei suoi amici si unì a loro. Ballare con Daphne era piuttosto imbarazzante; era molto più divertente in gruppo. In più Harry si ritrovò in grado di copiare quello che stava facendo Draco, che si rivelò essere un bravo ballerino.

Alla fine, Harry ebbe bisogno di una pausa. Toccò Draco sulla spalla. “Vado a prendere da bere, torno subito.”

“Vengo con te,” disse Draco.

Si fecero strada verso uno dei tavoli rimanenti, dove c’erano ancora caraffe di succo di zucca freddo e il resto del cibo. Dovettero aggirare Gemma e Terence, che stavano pomiciando accanto al tavolo. Harry e Draco afferrarono velocemente i loro bicchieri e si spostarono.

“Potrebbero almeno andare in un posto un po’ più privato,” borbottò Harry.

Draco rise. “Non penso che stiano pensando molto chiaramente al momento.” Allo sguardo interrogativo di Harry, spiegò. “I ragazzi più grandi stanno bevendo il Whiskey Incendiario. Non l’avevi notato?”

“No. Questo spiega molto, però,” disse Harry, lanciando un’occhiata alla stanza intorno a sé. Adesso che ci faceva caso, molti degli studenti più grandi si stavano baciando, anche se la maggior parte lo faceva in un angolo o sui divani rimanenti. Ce n’erano anche molti che sembravano essere del tutto scomparsi.

“Immagino che la sala comune sarà molto silenziosa domani mattina,” disse Draco con un sorrisetto.

“Oh sì.”

Quando le loro risate si affievolirono, Harry colse parte di una conversazione che stava avendo luogo dietro di loro.

“Beh, certo che non mi è piaciuto quando è stato smistato qua. Ma si è rivelato essere piuttosto bravo a Quidditch, quindi non posso lamentarmi, immagino.”

“Vero, ma è comunque un mezzosangue. Abbiamo degli _standard_.”

“Potrebbe anche essere un Sanguesporco per quello che mi interessa, almeno finché continua ad acchiappare il Boccino.”

Harry sbirciò da dietro la spalla e vide un gruppo di studenti del settimo anno in piedi accanto al fuoco. Per fortuna avevano tutti le spalle rivolte verso di lui, e non avevano notato che si trovava lì.

Draco afferrò il braccio di Harry. “Ignorali, dai.”

Harry si lasciò trascinare via dal gruppo accanto al fuoco. “Non posso solo ignorarli, Draco. Hai sentito quello che hanno detto.”

Draco guidò Harry in un angolo in ombra accanto a un armadio e mise le mani sulle spalle di Harry. “Sì, li ho sentiti. Non so davvero cosa dire, eccetto che non tutti la pensano così. Harry, piaci a tutti quelli del nostro anno, a loro non importa un cavolo della purezza del tuo sangue. E vale lo stesso per la squadra di Quidditch.”

Harry sorrise debolmente. “Sì, questo lo so. È solo che, beh, non è esattamente divertente sentire che delle persone mi odiano per qualcosa che non posso evitare. Ne ho già abbastanza dai Dursley.”

“Ti odiano per essere un mezzosangue?”

Harry rise senza allegria. “No, per essere magico. O un ‘mostro’, nelle loro parole. Solo che invece di parlare e basta, mi hanno rinchiuso in un ripostiglio e trattato come un elfo domestico per cercare di scacciare la magia via da me.”

Quando Harry notò l’espressione di Draco, pensò di aver detto troppo. Non aveva mai davvero raccontato a nessuno quanto male se la passasse dai Dursley.

“Ti rinchiudono? In un _ripostiglio_?” bisbigliò Draco, con gli occhi spalancati.

“Sì. Beh, non da quando mi è arrivata la lettera di Hogwarts. Senti, dimentica quello che ho detto, okay? E per favore non dirlo a nessuno,” aggiunse disperato Harry.

“Certo che non lo dirò nessuno, ma non lo dimenticherò di certo. Scriverò a mia madre, e farò in modo che tu spenda l’estate da noi,” disse Draco con determinazione.

Harry sorrise debolmente. “Grazie. Ma non dirle il motivo, se puoi?”

Draco inclinò la testa di lato e strinse gli occhi. “Per favore. Sono perfettamente in grado di essere discreto. E se non lo sono, andrò da Piton a chiedere di essere re-smistato.”

Harry rise e lo abbracciò. “Grazie. Ma sai, staresti bene in giallo e nero.”

Draco fece un verso soffocato e si tirò indietro disgustato. “Quella non era una visione di cui avevo bisogno, Potter. Ugh. No, sono perfettamente felice in verde e argento, grazie. Anche se mi dona molto il blu…”

Harry rise di nuovo, poi afferrò la mano di Draco. “Forza, raggiungiamo gli altri.”

Si fecero nuovamente strada fino ai loro amici, che stavano ancora ballando in cerchio. Avevano tutti un’aria decisamente più disordinata di prima, e i balli stavano diventando più scatenati. Draco afferrò la mando Tracey e iniziò a farla girare in cerchio mentre lei ridacchiava. Harry stava ridendo agli sforzi di Daphne e Pansy di insegnargli una sorta di complicato shimmy, quando la musica si interruppe. Le risate e le grida si spensero in un confuso silenzio.

“Serpeverde.” La sala comune si girò come un sol uomo alla vista di Piton in piedi davanti all’entrata, con una coppia di ragazzi del sesto anno accanto a lui, le facce piene di vergogna. Erano stati ovviamente beccati fuori in corridoio. “Nonostante condivida la vostra gioia nell’aver sconfitto Corvonero, è ormai ben oltre il coprifuoco per ognuno voi. Se insistete nel continuare i vostri festeggiamenti, fatelo in modo da non creare una cacofonia, ed entro i confini della sala comune. Chi verrà trovato nei corridoi servirà una punizione con Gazza.” Piton si interruppe ai gemiti che si sollevarono a quelle parole, e i suoi occhi scandagliarono la folla. “Per quanto riguarda gli studenti più grandi, chiunque venga da me domani alla ricerca di una cura anti-sbornia si assicurerà una mattinata alquanto spiacevole. Se non avete avuto la previdenza di prepararne prima voi stessi, forse dovresti unirvi al resto degli idioti impulsivi su a Grifondoro.”

Quando Piton se ne andò, i ragazzi del primo anno si guardarono tra di loro e ridacchiarono nervosamente. Qualcuno riaccese la musica, ma meno forte di prima, e le persone iniziano di nuovo a parlare.

“Credo che andrò a dormire, adesso,” disse Harry.

“Piton ti ha spaventato così tanto?” lo prese in giro Pansy.

“No, sono solo stanco per il Quidditch e il ballare,” disse Harry. “Draco?”

“Cosa? No, io- io sono esausto, in realtà,” disse Draco quando colse l’occhiata che gli stava rivolgendo Harry.

Quando entrarono nel dormitorio vuoto Draco guardò Harry. “C’è una qualche ragione per cui mi hai trascinato via da una festa perfetta così presto?”

Harry prese il suo pigiama mentre rispondeva. “Ho solo pensato che forse dovremmo andare a dormire prima-” afferrò il suo orologio, “-delle due di notte se vogliamo andare nell’ufficio di Raptor domani.”

Draco lo guardò mentre si pettinava i capelli. “Oh. Buona idea.”

“Ancora non ne abbiamo parlato con Hermione, e non penso che le piacerebbe molto se dormissimo fino a tardi invece di dirle del piano.”

Draco rabbrividì. “No, meglio di no. Sarà già abbastanza arrabbiata così.”

Harry scrollò le spalle. “Le andrà bene. Andrà _tutto_ bene.”

 

********

 

La mattina seguente arrivò fin troppo presto per i gusti di Harry. Si sentiva come se fosse appena andato a dormire quando fu svegliato dal suono di qualcuno che camminava nel dormitorio. Con gli occhi annebbiati, afferrò i suoi occhiali e si mise a sedere. Blaise si stava mettendo il pigiama, e alzò lo sguardo quando sentì Harry muoversi.

“Buongiorno Harry!” Blaise gli sorrise. “Dormito bene?”

“Uh, sì. Tu stai andando a dormire adesso?” gemette Harry buttando le gambe fuori dal letto in cerca delle sue pantofole.

Il sorriso di Blaise si allargò. “Già. Ho passato la notte a pomiciare con una del secondo anno dopo che tu sei corso a letto con il tuo fidanzato.”

La risata assonnata di Draco emerse dal suo letto prima di lui. “Io riformulerei quella frase, Zabini, se fossi in te. Fa sembrare le tue imprese molto meno impressionanti.”

Blaise lo guardò con un cipiglio mentre Harry arrossiva. Aveva scoperto che i suoi amici scherzavano sul fatto di avere cotte sui ragazzi tanto quanto sulle ragazze, e stava ancora cercando di abituarcisi. Era cresciuto con i Dursley che pensavano che l’omosessualità fosse qualcosa di altrettanto disgustoso e pericoloso della magia. Il che probabilmente voleva dire che si sbagliavano in egual modo su entrambe le cose, ragionò. Harry sorrise al pensiero delle facce che avrebbero fatto i suoi zii se avessero mai incontrato un mago gay.

“Tutto a posto, Harry?” chiese Draco mentre si infilava la vestaglia.

“Sì, perché?”

“Hai avuto una strana serie di espressioni sul viso,” sbadigliò Draco.

“Oh. Sì, ho avuto, em, alcuni strani flashback del mio sogno,” improvvisò Harry.

“Affascinante. Se a voi due non dispiace portare fuori questa conversazione, ad alcuni di noi piacerebbe dormire,” disse Blaise con voce strascicata.

“Certo. Forza Harry, non possiamo impedire a Casanova di avere il suo sonno di bellezza,” disse Draco con un sorrisetto.

Si vestirono nei loro abiti normali, anche se si lanciarono addosso i mantelli di Serpeverde per stare più caldi. Beh, uno di loro indossava abiti normali, pensò Harry mentre si legava la cintura intorno ai suoi jeans troppo grandi. L’idea di Draco di un completo da weekend consisteva in un paio di pantaloni eleganti, e una camicia con il colletto sotto il maglione.

Draco colse lo sguardo che gli stava rivolgendo Harry mentre lasciavano la stanza. “Cosa? Che c’è che non va in come mi sono vestito?”

Harry scosse la testa. “Niente. Solo, _possiedi_ dei vestiti informali?”

Draco tirò su col naso. “Questi _sono_ informali, Potter.”

“Malfoy, indossi una camicia con il colletto.”

“Quindi?”

“I colletti non sono informali.”

“I colletti non sono informali? E chi lo dice? Che genere di stupida regola è questa?” esclamò Draco.

“Non è una regola, solo che, sai, la maggior parte della gente indossa i jeans e cose del genere,” disse Harry fiaccamente.

“ _Io_ non sono _la maggior parte della gente_ ,” disse Draco con voce altezzosa. “ _Io_ sono un _Malfoy_. Noi non indossiamo _jeans_. Specialmente se hanno quell’aspetto.” Indicò i jeans di Harry, che erano effettivamente di diverse taglie troppo grandi, sbiaditi, e ricuciti maldestramente da Harry.

“Sì, beh, erano di Dudley, okay? Io non sceglierei questi,” disse Harry imbarazzato.

Draco lo guardò per un momento mentre entravano nella Sala Grande. “Okay, facciamo così. Quando vieni a trovarmi quest’estate, andiamo a fare shopping. Ti prenderemo dei vestiti della tua taglia, e io… io comprerò un paio di jeans, se ci tieni così tanto.”

Harry fece un gran sorriso. “Davvero? Fico. Già che ci siamo, dovresti anche comprarti qualche t-shirt, magari una felpa o due…”

Draco gli lanciò uno sguardo fulminante mentre si sedevano al tavolo dei Serpeverde. “Non esagerare, Potter. Mia madre avrebbe un crollo nervoso, e mio padre brucerebbe qualsiasi ‘felpa’ che portassi dentro la Villa.”

Harry rise nervosamente. “Lo farebbe davvero?”

Draco annuì. “Sì. Non gli piace niente che abbia anche fare con i Babbani, ma se trovassimo dei jeans approvati da mamma andrebbe bene. Lei indossa dei vestiti Babbani ogni tanto.”

“Quindi niente tute?” sorrise Harry.

Draco lo guardò con sospetto. “Non voglio neanche sapere cosa sono.”

In quel momento, arrivò Hermione e si sedette accanto a Draco. “Finalmente! Vi aspetto da secoli. Stavo quasi per arrendermi e andare in biblioteca.”

“Scusa. Siamo andati dormire tardi e ci siamo svegliati solo adesso,” disse Harry prendendo del bacon.

Hermione strinse gli occhi. “E cosa avete fatto, esattamente? Spero che voi due non siate andati in giro per la scuola la notte prima di infrangere un mucchio di regole. Avremmo bisogno di tutta la fortuna possibile stanotte!”

Draco sorrise. “Calmati. Era solo una festa nella sala comune che è finita piuttosto tardi. E prima che lo chiedi, sì, Piton lo sapeva, e no, non siamo finiti nei guai.”

“Piton vi ha lasciato fare una festa?” chiese Hermione incredula.

“Già!” sorrise Harry. “Non ha neanche fermato gli studenti più grandi dal bere, non proprio. Pensi ancora che sia un grande, spaventoso, uomo nero?”

“Certo che sì, visto che io non sono una Serpeverde e lui è _orribile_ con chiunque venga da un’altra casa. Per non menzionare il fatto che non vi credo del tutto… In ogni caso, siamo ancora d’accordo per stanotte?”

Draco aveva un’aria leggermente offesa. “Certo. Perché diavolo dovremmo tirarci indietro ora?”

Hermione alzò le spalle. “Qual è il piano, allora?”

Harry e Draco si scambiarono uno sguardo. “Em…”

“Non avete ancora pensato a un piano?” esclamò Hermione.

“E tu?” ribatté Draco.

“No, ma non sono io quella ad avere una grande esperienza in questo genere di cose,” replicò lei rigidamente.

“Che ne dici di questo: ti veniamo a prendere alla torre di Grifondoro a mezzanotte sotto il mio mantello, e andiamo insieme all’ufficio?” suggerì Harry.

Draco lo guardò di sbieco. “Questo è il tuo piano? Forse _dovresti_ essere andato a Grifondoro.”

A quello Hermione assunse un’aria confusa e offesa, ma Harry si limitò a scrollare le spalle. “Che altro c’è da pianificare? Non possiamo lasciare che Hermione se ne vada in giro senza il mantello in caso che venga vista. Entriamo dentro, uno di noi può fare il palo sotto il mantello, e gli altri due ispezionano l’ufficio.”

Nè Draco né Hermione sembravano del tutto soddisfatti del piano, ma alla fine furono costretti a concedere che non gli veniva in mente niente di meglio. Hermione li lasciò per andare in biblioteca, e Harry e Draco finirono la colazione prima di dirigersi al campo di Quidditch per sfogare l’energia nervosa che sentivano. Furono raggiunti da Millicent e Theo, e finirono per giocare un due contro due fino all’ora di cena.

Finalmente, l’orologio scoccò un quarto alla mezzanotte. Harry e Draco misero via i compiti di Incantesimi su cui stavano lavorando e scivolarono sotto il mantello. Non incontrarono nessuno, insegnante o fantasma, ed erano ormai piuttosto abituati a camminare in sincrono sotto il mantello, anche se Harry tendeva ancora a sentire solletico dove il respiro di Draco sfiorava il suo orecchio.

Si fermarono alla sinistra del dipinto della grassa cantante lirica che Hermione gli aveva detto essere l’entrata di Grifondoro.

“Mancano ancora dieci minuti a mezzanotte,” bisbigliò Draco dopo aver controllato il suo orologio.

“Pensi che dovremmo bussare?” chiese Harry.

Draco ridacchiò piano. “Ho un’idea migliore. Entriamo.”

Harry aprì la bocca per chiedere come, esattamente, pensava di farlo, quando sentirono dei passi. Guardarono lungo il corridoio e videro un Prefetto di Grifondoro camminare ad andatura veloce verso il ritratto.

“Fai sul serio? Ci noterà se passiamo dopo di lui,” fece notare Harry.

“Abbi un po’ di fede, Potter,” fu l’unica risposta di Draco.

Smisero di parlare quando il Prefetto li raggiunse, ed Harry vide che era uno dei Weasley più grandi. Fece un gran sorriso quando pensò alla faccia che avrebbe fatto Ron se avesse scoperto che suo fratello stava per far entrare un paio di Serpeverde nella sala comune di Grifondoro. Aspettarono finché Weasley non li sorpassò, poi seguirono i suoi passi.

“Salsicce e purè,” disse Weasley al ritratto. Harry sentì Draco scuotersi di risate silenziose prima che il ritratto si spostò per far passare il ragazzo. Passarono velocemente anche loro prima che il passaggio potesse chiudersi dietro di Weasley, e si fermarono proprio di lato all’entrata. A parte Weasley, che stava scomparendo su per un rampa di scale, le uniche altre persone nella sala erano un gruppo di ragazze più grandi che parlavano intorno a un camino.

“È così _rossa_ ,” bisbigliò Draco.

“Beh, la nostra sala comune è piuttosto verde,” Harry cercò di essere corretto.

“Sì, ma questa è molto, _molto_ rossa. Ed è così…” Draco agitò la mano sotto il mantello.

Harry ridacchiò. “Sì, anche a me piace più la nostra. Dove pensi che sia Hermione?”

“Probabilmente nella sua stanza cercando di sfuggire dalle sue idiote compagne di dormitorio,” disse Draco spingendo Harry verso le finestre. “Huh. I bastardi si godono una bella vista da qui.”

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Grazie, è una torre. Comunque, ho appena realizzato che Hermione non può semplicemente prendere e uscire con noi. Una di quelle ragazze avrà qualcosa da dire se una del primo anno se ne va nel bel mezzo della notte.”

Draco lanciò un’occhiata al gruppo accanto al fuoco, che non dava segni di voler andarsene nel prossimo futuro. “Che cosa facciamo?”

Dei passi attirarono la loro attenzione verso un’altra rampa di scale, e qualche secondo dopo apparve Hermione in pigiama e vestaglia. “Le impediamo di fare qualcosa di stupido,” replicò Harry, ed afferrò la mano di Draco dirigendosi verso di lei.

Hermione era in piedi alla base delle scale, e fissava le ragazze più grandi. Chiaramente, aveva avuto la stessa realizzazione di Harry.

“Hermione,” bisbigliò Harry. Lei emise uno squittio e si guardò intorno con occhi spalancanti. “Hermione! Siamo noi.”

Hermione rivolse alle altre ragazze uno sguardo diffidente prima di parlare a bassissima voce. “Cosa ci fate voi due qui dentro? Non potete entrare qui!”

“Non preoccupartene adesso, preparati solo a correre verso il ritratto,” disse Harry.

Hermione aggrottò le sopracciglia, ma si fece lentamente strada verso l’entrata, dove fece finta di leggere qualcosa sulla bacheca.

“Che cosa vuoi fare?” chiese Draco.

“Reggimi il gioco.” Harry lo guidò verso il fuoco, dove si rese ben certo di non essere d’intralcio nella strada tra le ragazze e le scale.

“Salve, ragazzine,” disse Harry con voce bassa e rauca.

Quattro paia di occhi spalancati fissarono dritti attraverso lui e Draco. “Chi c’è?”

“Non fate case a noi, ci stiamo solo godendo la vista,” gracchiò Harry. A quello emisero un gridolino, e una di loro fece per alzarsi.

“E che bella vista,” aggiunse Draco in un basso gemito.

A quelle parole, le ragazze si alzarono come un suol uomo e corsero verso le scale. “Chiamiamo un Prefetto!” gridò una di loro.

Harry e Draco non riuscirono a trattenere le risate mentre si facevano strada verso il ritratto. Una volta passati attraverso, coprirono anche Hermione con il mantello.

“Voi due riuscite a essere inquietanti un po’ troppo facilmente per i miei gusti,” disse lei, cercando di non ridere.

“Dobbiamo assolutamente rifarlo,” disse Draco soddisfatto.

“Non potete continuare a entrare quando vi pare!” esclamò Hermione.

“Certo che possiamo, adesso sappiamo la parola d’ordine,” replicò Harry.

Draco sbuffò. “Salsicce e purè. Chi diavolo è che l’ha scelta?”

“Beh, sentiamo, qual è la vostra parola d’ordine allora?” ribatté Hermione.

Harry rise. “Bel tentativo, Hermione.”

Hermione lo guardò ad occhi stretti, poi sospirò. “Finiamo questa cosa e basta, okay?”

Avevano quasi raggiunto l’ufficio quando si imbatterono in Mrs Purr che si aggirava per il corridoio. I tre si fermarono di botto quando la gatta rivolse i suoi occhi verso di loro senza sbattere ciglio. Il felino fece qualche passo verso di loro, poi sembrò annoiarsi, e girò la coda dietro l’angolo. Passò qualche secondo prima che uno di loro si muovesse.

“È andata da Gazza?” chiese nervosamente Hermione.

“Non penso,” disse Harry. “Di solito ha un’aria più compiaciuta quando trova qualcuno.”

“Il mantello funziona sui gatti?” insistette Hermione.

Harry ci pensò. “Penso che possa ancora sentirci e odorarci, ma non può vedere attraverso.”

Draco scrollò le spalle. “Sì, ha senso.”

Avevano aggiunto l’ufficio. Per fortuna, da sotto la porta non veniva nessuna luce; come avevano sperato, di notte Raptor si trovava ovviamente da un’altra parte.

“ _Alohomora_ ,” bisbigliò Harry, e mise la mano sulla maniglia della porta. “Chi fa il palo?”

“Lo faccio io,” si offrì Hermione. Harry le rivolse un veloce sorriso prima che lui e Draco scivolassero fuori da sotto il mantello ed oltre la soglia. La porta si chiuse piano dietro di loro e i due avanzarono nell’oscurità.

“ _Lumos_ ,” borbottò Harry. Accanto a lui, Draco fece la stesso, e loro bacchette illuminarono la stanza. L’ufficio era piccolo e ingombro di libri, e dei grappoli d’aglio decoravano le pareti.

“Quindi che cosa stiamo cercando, esattamente?” chiese Draco.

“Prove di qualcosa di malvagio,” rispose Harry muovendosi verso la scrivania.

“Beh, questo restringe il campo,” borbottò Draco ispezionando le pile di libri sulla scrivania. “Huh. Che strano.”

“Che cosa?”

Draco lo guardò con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Perché a un insegnante di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure dovrebbe servire un libro sugli unicorni?”

“Forse proteggono dai vampiri?”

“Non credo,” disse Draco mentre il suo cipiglio si faceva più pronunciato. “Voglie dire, sono delle creature buone, ma non penso che sarebbero molto utili contro un vampiro.”

“Aspetta, non ci sono degli unicorni nella Foresta Proibita?” chiese lentamente Harry.

Il volto di Draco si schiarì. “Sì. Pensi che sia per questo che Raptor va lì dentro?”

Harry alzò le spalle. “Avrebbe senso. Forse potremmo chiedere ad Hagrid? Lui lo saprebbe se ci fosse qualcosa sugli unicorni che potrebbe interessare Raptor.”

Draco annuì e rimise il libro sulla pila dal quale l’aveva preso.

“Sono tutti sugli unicorni?” chiese Harry.

Draco avvicinò la bacchetta al dorso dei libri. “No… Harry… Questi sono tutti i libri che aveva preso Hermione quando stava facendo ricerche su di te.”

Harry fece il giro della scrivania. “Sta leggendo di me?”

Draco annuì. “Penso di sì.”

Harry guardò la pila. “Beh, questo è piuttosto inquietante.”

La porta si aprì cigolando, e un secondo dopo apparve Hermione da sotto il mantello. “Dobbiamo andare, sta venendo qualcuno!”

“Sotto il mantello!” Harry lo strappò dalle mani di Hermione, e stava per lanciarlo sopra di loro quando la porta si spalancò. Circondati dalla fioca luce del corridoio c’erano le infuriate figure di Piton e la McGranitt. Harry appallottolò velocemente il mantello e se lo infilò in tasca, ma non prima di vedere gli occhi di Piton seguire il movimento con un guizzo.

“Cosa significa tutto questo?” pretese di sapere la McGranitt.

“Io, em, noi stavamo… Stavamo solo…” balbettò Hermione.

“Abbiamo sfidato Hermione a sgattaiolare con noi nell’ufficio di Raptor, signora,” intervenne Draco.

“E cosa c’è di grazia di così affascinante in questo ufficio?” chiese la McGranitt.

“Volevamo scoprire se era davvero coperto d’aglio, professoressa,” improvvisò Harry.

“E avete pensato che la vostra curiosità giustificasse l’invasione della privacy del Professor Raptor e l’entrare di nascosto dentro il suo ufficio?” Le narici della McGranitt si dilatarono. “Ho sentito molte scuse stupide della mia vita, signor Potter, ma questa è una delle scuse più infantili e irriguardose che ho mai avuto la sfortuna di ascoltare. E tu, signorina Granger, mi sarei aspettata molto di più da te che essere trascinata in tali insensati comportamenti da due ragazzi di Serpeverde. Cinquanta punti in meno per ognuno di voi e una punizione. E io e il Professor Piton scriveremo alle vostre famiglie. Confido che lo consideri accettabile, Severus?”

“Alquanto. Se potessi scortare la signorina Granger alla torre, Minerva, io riporterò questi due nei sotterranei.” Con quello, Piton uscì a gran passi dall’ufficio, senza darsi la pena di verificare che Harry e Draco lo stessero seguendo. I due dovettero correre per raggiungerlo visto che stava camminando così veloce.

Nessuno disse niente finché non raggiunsero i sotterranei. Invece di dirigersi agli alloggi dei Serpeverde come Harry si era aspettato, Piton li portò al suo ufficio. “Dentro!”

Loro entrarono di corsa e rimasero incerti in piedi davanti alla scrivania di Piton. Piton sbatté la porta dietro di sé prima di muoversi a passi leggeri dietro la sua scrivania e sporgersi verso di loro. “Qual è la vera ragione per cui vi trovavate nelle stanze di Raptor nel bel mezzo della notte? E niente più bugie sull’aglio!”

Harry lanciò un’occhiata a Draco prima di prendere un respiro profondo. “Volevamo scoprire che cosa stesse tramando, signore. Avevamo bisogno di prove, così ci avrebbe creduto.”

Piton si limitò a fissare Harry, senza muoversi o sbattere le palpebre. Harry cercò di sostenere il suo sguardo, ma quegli occhi neri lo facevano sentire ancora una volta come se lo stesse passando ai raggi X, e il ragazzo dovette sbattere le palpebre. A quello Piton sembrò uscire dalla sua specie di trans, e lanciò uno sguardo veloce a Draco prima di rivolgersi nuovamente a Harry.

“Prove di cosa, esattamente? Voi due continuate a frignare su Raptor, ma dovete ancora presentarmi una teoria.”

Harry prese un respiro profondo. “Pensiamo che stia cercando di rubare la Pietra Filosofale.”

Per un lungo minuto nell’ufficio non ci fu altro che silenzio mentre Piton li fissava. “La Pietra Filosofale è protetta da numerosi ostacoli e trappole,” disse infine.

“Beh, è per questo che volevamo scoprire che cosa sta facendo Raptor. E se sta cercando di capire come superarli?” continuò testardamente Harry.

Piton strinse gli occhi. “E perché dovrebbe volere la Pietra?”

“Perché non dovrebbe?” ribatté Harry. “Essere immortali e trasformare qualsiasi metallo in oro? Sarebbe ricco, e non dovrebbe preoccuparsi di quel vampiro che a quanto pare lo sta seguendo.”

Draco finalmente parlò. “Pensiamo anche che abbia qualcosa a che fare con Harry, signore. C’erano dei libri sulla sua scrivania. Tutti i libri della biblioteca che parlano di Harry.”

A quello Piton si sedette, ma non disse loro di fare la stessa cosa. “Voi due geni avete pensato che quei libri parlano anche del Signore Oscuro? Non riuscite a pensare a nessuna ragione per cui il professore di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure potrebbe avere in possesso quei libri?”

Draco abbassò lo sguardo prima di incontrare di nuovo gli occhi di Piton. “Signore, aveva solo i libri che parlavano di Harry. Ce ne sono altri che trattano del Signore Oscuro ma non di Harry, e non aveva nessuno di quelli sulla scrivania.”

Piton alzò un sopracciglio non impressionato.

“E un libro sugli unicorni, signore,” aggiunse Harry.

A quelle parole gli occhi di Piton scattarono su Harry, e qualcosa oltre alla rabbia passò sul suo viso. “Unicorni?”

“Sì, signore,” dissero i ragazzi in unisono.

Piton strinse le labbra prima di parlare. “Molto bene. Voglio che voi due mi ascoltiate molto attentamente. Non voglio trovarvi ad aggirare per il castello a tutte le ore, con o senza quel mantello, signor Potter.” Harry aprì la bocca per replicare ma Piton alzò una mano. “Puoi tenerlo per adesso. Ho il sospetto che, almeno di non chiudervi a chiave nel dormitorio tutte le notti, c’è poco che io possa fare per impedirvi di aggirarvi dove non dovreste. Preferirei non dover togliere punti a Serpeverde ogni volta. Ma credetemi quando dico che se dovessi mai trovarvi a mia insaputa nel mio ufficio, la mia classe, il mio magazzino, o i miei quartieri personali, lo confischerò _permanentemente_. Ci siamo capiti?”

“Sì, signore.” Harry sentì una punta di sollievo tra il senso di colpa che l’aveva travolto.

“Bene. Adesso, voglio che voi due stiate lontani da Raptor al di fuori delle vostre lezioni con lui. Non condividete con nessun altro i vostri sospetti su di lui. E neanche una parola sulla Pietra, a nessuno. Non so come avete fatto a scoprirlo, ma la sua esistenza non deve essere menzionata a nessun altro. State lontani dalla Foresta e da quell’infernale corridoio. Io o la Professoressa McGranitt vi contatteremo una volta decisa la vostra punizione. E mi aspetto che recuperiate parte dei punti che avete appena fatto perdere a Serpeverde.”

“Sì, signore.”

Piton li guardò prima di annuire. “Potete andare.”

Harry e Draco uscirono quanto più velocemente si sentirono di osare.

“Che diavolo voleva dire tutto quello?” esclamò Draco una volta usciti dall’ufficio.

“Penso che qualcosa che abbiamo detto a Piton lo ha interessato,” rispose Harry. “Qualcosa che abbiamo trovato lo ha fatto pensare, o ha fatto sì che ci credesse o qualcosa del genere. Semper victrix.”

Draco lo guardò scettico mentre il passaggio di Serpeverde si apriva. “Forse. Se hai ragione, si occuperà lui di Raptor. Non ha nessuna possibilità contro di Piton.”

Harry fece un sorrisetto mentre entravano nella sala comune. “Già. Forse dovremmo seguire Piton sotto il mantello, così possiamo vederlo affrontare Raptor.”

Draco afferrò il suo braccio. “No, Potter, _non_ dovremmo. Non l’hai ascoltato?”

Harry liberò il suo braccio con uno strattone. “Sì, ho sentito quando mi ha praticamente dato il permesso di usare il mantello!”

Draco gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. “Se inizi a seguire Piton in giro, lo farai da solo.”

Draco iniziò a camminare verso il dormitorio, lasciando Harry a bocca aperta dietro di lui. Come poteva Draco abbandonarlo in quel modo? “Draco, aspetta!”

Draco si fermò ma non si girò verso di Harry.

“Non… non userò il mantello, allora. Te lo prometto. Per favore, non arrabbiarti con me,” disse Harry rivolto alla schiena di Draco.

Draco rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo prima di capitolare e girarsi. “Va bene. Ma da adesso in poi, ci comportiamo bene. Non facciamo arrabbiare Piton, e non perdiamo altri punti.”

“D’accordo.”

“E _assolutamente_ non facciamo nient’altro che risulti in altre lettere mandate ai miei genitori!”

“D’accordo.” Harry scrollò le spalle. Se ai Dursley fosse importato qualcosa di quello che faceva a scuola, sarebbe rimasto molto sorpreso, ma capiva che a Draco importasse veramente di quello che la sua famiglia pensava di lui.

Draco sorrise e strinse Harry in un veloce abbraccio. “Bene. Adesso andiamo a dormire prima che ti possano venire in mentre altre cospirazioni.”

“Hey, non sono cospirazioni se ho ragione!”


	9. Nel Quale i Serpeverde si Uniscono ai Grifondoro, e il Nostro Trio Sconta la sua Punizione

 

Harry era circondato da centinaia di libri, ognuno con una sua foto distorta sulla copertina. Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto trovarsi lì, ma non riusciva a pensare chiaramente con la cicatrice che gli bruciava. Avvertì un movimento dietro una delle pile di libri, e fece per prendere la sua bacchetta ma non riuscì a trovarla.

“Ah, sì, Harry Potter. La nostra nuova… _celebrità_.”

Erano le parole di Piton, ma uscivano dalla bocca di Raptor.

Harry si svegliò di soprassalto, coperto di sudore e con le coperte attorcigliate intorno al corpo. Togliendosele di dosso, si spinse velocemente gli occhiali sul viso, ed afferrò la sua bacchetta, rassicurato dal fatto di averla ancora. Aprì le tende del letto a baldacchino ma trovò che erano ancora tutti addormentati. Con un cipiglio, raccolse il suo libro di Storia della Magia e si mise a leggere il capitolo assegnato mentre aspettava che gli altri si svegliassero.

C’era qualche vantaggio nell’essere svegliato terribilmente presto dagli incubi, scoprì Harry. Quando i suoi amici iniziarono a stiracchiarsi, lui aveva non solo letto i capitoli di Storia della Magia per quella settimana, ma anche finito il suo tema per la McGranitt sulle differenze tra gli oggetti in metallo e in legno nella trasfigurazione animale.

Era strano svegliarsi così tanto prima degli altri. Harry non era affatto una persona mattiniera; dai Dursley, si svegliava presto solo perché di solito zia Petunia gli strillava di andare a preparare la colazione. Ad Hogwarts poteva dormire un po’ di più, e ne approfittava pienamente.

Come il resto del dormitorio, Harry di solito si vestiva mentre era ancora mezzo addormentato, e ora lo divertiva vedere come sembrassero tutti scoordinati per lui che era perfettamente sveglio. L’unica altra persona attualmente vigile era Theo, che rimase sorpreso nel vedere Harry già alzato.

“Non ho dormito troppo, vero?” chiese Theo quando vide Harry già del tutto vestito sul letto.

“Nah, mi sono svegliato un po’ di tempo fa e non riuscivo a riaddormentarmi. Sono sempre così stupidi di mattina?” Harry indicò gli altri.

Theo fece un sorrisetto. “Già. Anche tu. Anche se di solito Draco è meno sonnolento e più scontroso,” aggiunse.

“Più scontroso di così?” chiese Harry guardando Draco che rivolgeva occhiatacce a se stesso nello specchio.

Theo seguì lo sguardo di Harry. “Em, no. Decisamente no.”

Caddero in silenzio mentre aspettavano che gli altri raccogliessero le proprie cose, e scesero tutti insieme a colazione. Quando arrivarono alla Sala d’Ingresso, trovarono un gruppo di Serpeverde che fissava le clessidre contenenti le gemme di ogni casa. I punti che Harry, Draco e Hermione avevano perso la notte precedente erano tornati nella parte superiore delle loro rispettive clessidre, anche se non si notava tanto in quella di Grifondoro.

“Cos’è successo?” chiese Theo a uno dei Serpeverde in piedi sotto le gemme.

“Non ne ho idea. Sembra che qualcuno sia stato beccato dopo il coprifuoco ieri notte. Anche se almeno sembra che ne abbia persi un po’ anche Grifondoro,” rispose uno del sesto anno. Harry e Draco finsero di esseri confusi e indignati come tutti gli altri mentre si affrettavano al tavolo dei Serpeverde.

Theo si sporse verso Harry con la scusa di prendere un toast. “Siete stati voi, non è vero?”

Harry alzò lo sguardo, sorpreso. “Cosa?”

“La scorsa notte. I punti persi, siete stati tu e Draco, vero? Con chi, Hermione? O Paciock?”

Harry scosse la testa.

Theo sbuffò. “Andiamo, Potter, non sono un idiota. Tu e Draco non siete andati a dormire insieme a noi, e stamattina eravate tutti e due strani. E chi altro si sarebbe fatto beccare in giro per la scuola con un Grifondoro? Nessuno, almeno che non stesse facendo un duello o pomiciando, e in quel caso ne avremmo sentito parlare.”

Harry si guardò intorno, ma nessun altro li aveva sentiti. “Non lo dirai a nessuno, vero?”

Theo gli rivolse uno sguardo calcolatore. “No. Ma mi aspetto qualcosa in cambio.”

Harry annuì rassegnato. “Che cosa vuoi?”

Theo sorrise in modo totalmente non rassicurante. “Oh, mi verrà in mente qualcosa, non preoccuparti. Potrebbe volerci un po’ per farmi venire in mente qualcosa di utile, però.” Gli porse la mano. Mentre Harry la scuoteva, si chiese che cosa aveva appena accettato di fare, anche a nome di Draco.

Harry non fu in grado di parlare con Draco del suo patto con Theo finché non arrivarono ad Erbologia. La Professoressa Sprite aveva oscurato tutte le finestre della serra per far vedere alla sua classe come trattare una giovane pianta di Tranello del Diavolo.

“Tu _cosa_?” L’esclamazione di Draco fu coperta da uno schianto e un intenso lampo di luce dall’altra parte della serra. Qualsiasi cosa stesse succedendo aveva a quanto pare folgorato il resto della classe.

Harry sobbalzò. “Lo sapeva, Draco. Che cosa avrei dovuto fare?”

Draco alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Tipo, qualsiasi altra cosa? Corromperlo? Lanciargli una maledizione?”

“Non maledico i miei amici, stupido.”

“No, idiota, hai solo deciso che dobbiamo entrambi un favore ancora sconosciuto a Nott da ripagare in data futura. Questo sarebbe meglio?”

“Draco, Theo è nostro amico. Ti vuoi rilassare? Cos’è la cosa peggiore che potrebbe accadere?”

Sbatterono entrambi le palpebre quando dall’altra parte della stanza esplosero un altro lampo di luce e uno sbuffo di fumo. Non riuscirono a vedere cosa stava succedendo tra il marasma di studenti.

“A parte bruciare vivi in una serra, intendi?” Draco alzò un sopracciglio prima che entrambi scoppiassero a ridere.

 

********

 

Tenendo fede alla sua parola, Theo non li tradì con il resto della casa, e nessun altro scoprì che erano stati loro. Mentre la settimana proseguiva senza altre accuse, il senso di colpa di Harry svanì, anche se si riaccese di colpo quando Draco e Hermione ricevettero delle lettere piuttosto arrabbiate dai loro genitori.

Harry e Draco si concentrarono sui loro compiti mentre cercavano di dimenticarsi di Raptor. Ciò diventò più facile quando Hermione si immerse nel ripasso per gli esami. I tre passavano ancora la maggior parte del loro tempo in biblioteca, ma questa volta studiando per le loro materie, e di solito anche Theo e Tracey si univano a loro. Finalmente, dopo quasi due settimane, Harry ne ebbe abbastanza.

“No, niente biblioteca oggi. Oggi c’è il Quidditch, e tu vieni alla partita,” disse fermamente Harry a Hermione quando lei venne da loro al tavolo di Serpeverde. Come il resto dei suoi amici, Harry aveva già indosso i suoi guanti e la sciarpa di Serpeverde.

“Ma…”

“Metti via la tua borsa e prendi la tua sciarpa di Grifondoro. Dillo anche a Paciock,” le disse Draco. “Ci vediamo all’Ingresso tra dieci minuti.”

Hermione lo fissò mentre lui tornava a sorseggiare il suo tè, poi scosse la testa. “E va bene. Ci vediamo tra poco.”

Harry la guardò mentre andava a prendere Neville. “Sai, probabilmente vorrà sedersi sugli spalti dei Grifondoro per questa partita. Visto che sono loro che giocano.”

“Ne sono consapevole, Potter. Ed è per questo che andremo con lei.”

Harry alzò un sopracciglio. “Ci sediamo con i Grifondoro? Che ci odiano?”

“Non ci odiano tutti, solo la maggior parte. E sì, ci sederemo con loro.”

Harry scrollò le spalle. “Beh, visto che loro si sono seduti con voi per le nostre partite, immagino che sia giusto così.”

Draco sbuffò. “Giusto? Ma per favore. Voglio solo un’opportunità per dare fastidio a Weasley senza nessun insegnante in giro.”

Gli occhi di Pansy si illuminarono. “Ooh, sembra divertente. Possiamo venire anche noi?”

Alla fine, Pansy e Daphne si unirono a loro nell’Ingresso mentre gli altri si facevano strada verso gli spalti di Serpeverde. Poco dopo Hermione e un sorridente Neville scesero da una rampa di scale.

Pansy prese sottobraccio Hermione. “Non parliamo da secoli, ultimamente stai sempre con Harry e Draco.”

“Beh…”

“Devi smetterla di monopolizzare i ragazzi carini,” disse Daphne accigliata spuntando dall’altro lato di Hermione mentre si avviavano.

Harry le fissò. Daphne l’aveva appena chiamato carino? Rivolse di soppiatto un’occhiata a Draco, che stava parlando con Neville. Poteva capire che pensassero che Draco fosse carino, ma lui? Harry scosse la testa. Le ragazze erano strane.

Quando arrivarono al campo Hermione fece per dirigersi verso gli spalti di Serpeverde, ma Pansy la condusse verso quelli di Grifondoro.

“Ci sediamo qui oggi?” chiese Hermione mentre iniziavano a salire le scale.

“Già. Oggi tifiamo per Grifondoro,” rispose Pansy.

“Oh. Come mai?”

“Perché siete nostri amici,” disse Harry.

“Inoltre, senza offesa, ma i Grifondoro non hanno nessuna chance di vincere la Coppa di Quidditch, mentre i Tassorosso sì,” aggiunse generosamente Draco.

“Grazie, Draco,” disse seccamente Hermione.

Alcuni Grifondoro gli rivolsero dagli strani sguardi mentre si facevano strada verso i loro posti. Gli unici posti rimasti erano proprio in cima agli spalti, direttamente dietro i Grifondoro del primo anno.

“Perfetto,” disse Draco compiaciuto mentre si sedevano.

Harry gli sorrise. “A che cosa hai pensato?”

“A qualcosa che ti piacerà,” fu tutto quello che disse Draco.

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo e si girò verso Neville dal suo altro lato, che iniziò immediatamente a parlare del Tranello del Diavolo che stavano studiando a Erbologia.

Draco si sporse verso Harry. “Paciock, siamo a una partita di Quidditch. Per favore non parlare di scuola. Almeno che tu non stia pensando di lanciare qualche Tranello del Diavolo ai giocatori di Tassorosso per sabotarli, in quel caso, fai pure.”

Mentre Neville diventava rosso e ridacchiava nervosamente, i ragazzi nella fila di fronte a loro si girarono.

“Tipico di un Serpeverde dire a qualcuno di barare,” disse Ron a voce alta.

“Scusa, _Weasel_ , hai qualche problema con chi vuole che Grifondoro vinca?” chiese innocentemente Draco.

“Ho qualche problema a stare vicino a te, Malfoy.”

Harry strinse gli occhi. “Sentiti libero di andartene, allora.”

Ron si girò verso Neville. “Perché sei loro amico? Sono Serpeverde.”

Draco sbuffò. “Forse non vuole limitare le sue opzioni sociali agli idioti con cui condivide una stanza di dormitorio. Che esistenza noiosa che deve essere.”

Ron guardò i suoi amici in cerca di supporto. Nessuno di loro stava dando alcuna attenzione alla discussione. Stavano entrambi sorridendo a Daphne, che si era sporta in avanti per flirtare con loro, ignorando le occhiatacce che le stavano rivolgendo le ragazze di Grifondoro. Hermione e Pansy stavano bisbigliando tra di loro in fondo alla fila. A giudicare dal luccichio negli occhi di Pansy mentre guardava le ragazze sotto di lei, non avevano in serbo niente di buono.

Harry si appoggiò al suo schienale proprio quando la squadra di Grifondoro entrò in campo. Esultò insieme agli altri, ma non fischiò i Tassorosso quando entrarono a loro volta. Era troppo eccitato per la sua prima partita di Quidditch come spettatore per prendere in giro chiunque. Non per la prima volta, si pentì di essersi perso la partita Tassorosso - Corvonero per fare ricerche su Flamel insieme a Draco e Hermione.

La voce di Jordan fluttuò sullo stadio mentre iniziava a commentare. “E si parte! Grifondoro prende subito possesso della Pluffa; Bell, Spinnet, Johnson - attenta, Angelina, un Bolide! - di nuovo Bell che - sì, segna!”

Gli spalti intorno a loro esplosero in grida di esultanza, e per il momento tutte le tensioni furono dimenticate mentre tutti si facevano coinvolgere dal gioco. Diventò presto chiaro che i Grifondoro si erano allenati molto, visto che le loro Cacciatrici dominavano il gioco, e furono presto in vantaggio sessanta a zero.

“E Spinnet è di nuovo in possesso, scende in picchiata sul campo e - _ahi_ , quello deve aver fatto male!”

Su in aria, Spinnet era stata colpita sul fianco da un Bolide e aveva lasciato cadere la Pluffa. Fu immediatamente raccolta da un Cacciatore di Tassorosso che volò a tutta velocità verso le porte.

“I Cacciatori di Tassorosso usano la Formazione a Testa di Falco. Weasley rivolge un Bolide verso di loro ma va troppo fuori e - oh no, hanno segnato,” la voce di Jordan arrivò cupa.

La folla di Grifondoro emise un rumoroso gemito, ad eccezione di Ron, che stava agitando le braccia in aria apparentemente eccitato mentre i suoi compagni di classe lo fissavano. Harry pensò che sembrava uno di quegli strani pupazzi gonfiabili che si trovavano a volte davanti ai concessionari d’auto.

“Che cavolo stai facendo?” gli chiese Seamus Finnigan.

“Io, em, mi sono confuso,” borbottò Ron. Seamus e Dean Thomas si scambiarono uno sguardo e scivolarono qualche centimetro lontano da lui sulla panca mentre le orecchie di Ron diventavano rosse. Harry scambiò uno sguardo confuso con Neville, che sembrava altrettanto perso. Harry si girò verso Draco e lo trovò scosso da risate silenziose.

“Che cosa hai fatto?” bisbigliò Harry.

Draco prese un respiro per smettere di ridere. “Maledizione Mani Pazze. Ti fa muovere le braccia, beh, in quel modo.”

“Fantastico!” rise Harry.

“Lo so,” ansimò Draco tra le risate.

Dopo quello il gioco diventò più intenso, e presto i Grifondoro furono in testa centosessanta a dieci, quando Tassorosso segnò di nuovo. Questa volta Harry se l’aspettava, e sentì Draco mormorare _“manus insanus”_ puntando la bacchetta verso Ron. Di nuovo le sue braccia scattarono in alto sventolando mentre i Serpeverde dietro di lui ridevano di nascosto.

“Amico, quelli erano i Tassorosso. Di nuovo.” disse Seamus a Ron, che non rispose, scegliendo invece di sedersi sopra le mani.

“Ricordarmi di non infastidire mai Draco,” bisbigliò Neville a Harry. “Non vorrei vederlo davvero arrabbiato.”

I Grifondoro segnarono di nuovo, portandoli a centonovanta, quando Calì Patil si alzò e indicò in alto. “Hanno visto il Boccino!”

In effetti, entrambi i Cercatori erano scattati verso lo stesso punto del campo, dove Harry vide aggirarsi un bagliore dorato. Rivolse di nuovo la sua attenzione ai Cercatori;dopotutto, avrebbe affrontato Tassorosso nella sua prossima partita. Il cercatore di Tassorosso era piccolo e veloce come Harry, ma McLaggen di Grifondoro era più largo e massiccio, e finì presto in coda nella loro corsa per il Boccino.

“Tassorosso cattura il Boccino - ma Grifondoro vince! Centonovanta a centosettanta!” gridò trionfante Jordan qualche secondo dopo.

Grida felici si alzarono mentre i Grifondoro iniziavano a lasciare gli spalti per dirigersi in massa sul campo. Hermione si strizzò per passare tra gli altri ed afferrò la mano di Neville prima di correre dietro il resto della sua casa. Mentre Harry li guardava andare notò Calì e Lavanda portarsi improvvisamente le mani al volto. Harry si guardò indietro appena in tempo per vedere Pansy infilarsi la bacchetta dentro la tunica.

“Che cosa hai fatto?” chiese Harry per la seconda volta quel giorno.

“Incantesimo delle Caccole. Gli colerà il naso per ore,” disse Pansy compiaciuta, prima di cogliere il cipiglio di Harry. “Oh, non guardarmi così. Staranno bene, devono solo andare a prendere una pozione da Madama Chips.”

“Perché l’hai fatto?” chiese Harry mentre Draco alzava gli occhi al cielo.

“Perché non mi piacciono,” Pansy scrollò le spalle.

“Non piacciono neanche a te, Potter,” disse Draco mentre si dirigevano alle scale.

“Certo che no, sono sempre orribili con Hermione,” disse Harry.

Pansy fece un verso derisorio. “Non è solo quello. Stanno rovinando la reputazione di Daphne.”

“La mia? Come?” Daphne guardò Pansy in modo interrogativo.

“Fanno sembrare tutte le ragazze superficiali che vanno pazze per i ragazzi delle stupide senza cervello,” rispose Pansy.

“Hey, io _non vado_ pazza per i ragazzi. Semplicemente, mi interessano in modo eccezionale,” disse Daphne freddamente.

“È per quello che hai iniziato a provarci con Finnigan e Thomas non appena ci siamo seduti?” Draco alzò un sopracciglio.

Daphne alzò il suo in risposta. “Preferiresti che ci provassi con te?”

Draco sbatté le palpebre. “Sono a posto, grazie,” fu tutto quello che disse, mentre una sensazione di calore scosse Harry dall’interno. Scuotendo la testa leggermente, seguì gli altri mentre continuavano a bisticciare.

 

*******

 

Lunedì a colazione, Harry e Draco ricevettero entrambi dei biglietti nella posta. Harry diede da mangiare distrattamente a Edvige il suo bacon mentre leggeva.

_La vostra punizione si terrà stanotte alle undici in punto._

_Presentatevi al signor Gazza nel salone d’ingresso._

_Prof. S. Piton_

 

Quella sera alle undici in punto i ragazzi arrivarono all’Ingresso e trovarono Hermione già lì, con un’aria molto a disagio mentre cercava di stare il più lontano possibile da Gazza.

“Era ora. Seguitemi,” disse Gazza aprendo il portone.

“Andiamo fuori?” chiese Harry. A parte i loro mantelli, nessuno di loro aveva indossato degli abiti pesanti.

“Stanotte andrete nella Foresta Proibita, ragazzo.”

“La Foresta Proibita? Ma dentro non ci sono i lupi mannari e altre cose? Non possiamo entrarci!” protestò Draco.

“Avreste dovuto pensarci prima di infrangere le regole, allora. Certo, ai bei vecchi tempi avrei avuto il permesso di appendervi al soffitto dai polsi… La scuola è diventata troppo morbida, secondo me.”

Harry smise di ascoltare il resto del discorso di Gazza. Affrontare dei lupi mannari nella Foresta di notte suonava molto meglio di essere appeso al soffitto.

Invece di portarli direttamente dentro la Foresta, Gazza li portò alla capanna di Hagrid, che era lì davanti con in mano una lanterna e un’enorme balestra. Thor era seduto accanto a lui, ma saltò in piedi quando vide Draco. Harry sorrise; una punizione con Hagrid non poteva essere tanto male.

“Perché ci hai messo così tanto, Gazza? Il tuo solito discorsetto, eh?” borbottò Hagrid.

“Può darsi.”

“Beh, puoi tornare al castello adesso. Li porterò indietro quando abbiamo finito. Venite voi tre.” Hagrid si girò e iniziò a camminare verso la Foresta, ignorando i borbottii di Gazza. Harry e Hermione si affrettarono dietro di lui, con Draco e Thor in coda.

Al limite della Foresta Hagrid si fermò e si girò verso di loro. “Allora, non vi mentirò, quello che faremo stasera è pericoloso, quindi dovete fare come dico io.” Quando i tre annuirono lui indicò delle tracce di liquido argentato a terra. “Vedete quello? È sangue di unicorno. Qualcosa si è messo a cacciare gli unicorni. Non so cosa, non ho mai visto niente del genere prima d’ora. Non molte cose possono ferire un unicorno, e ancora meno ne hanno l’intenzione. Harry e Draco, voi andate con Thor. Hermione, vieni con me. Tenete le vostre bacchette accese e gli occhi aperti. Se trovate l’unicorno, mandate scintille verdi, se vi trovate nei guai, scintille rosse. Sapete tutti come farlo? Bene, allora si va. Fate attenzione a rimanere sul sentiero, mi raccomando.”

La Foresta era nera e immobile. Gli alberi erano così alti che si confondevano con l’oscurità. La traccia di sangue di unicorno che stavano seguendo si divise in due quando arrivarono a una biforcazione del sentiero, e il gruppo si separò. Harry e Draco dovettero far luce con le loro bacchette ora che Hagrid se n’era andato con l’unica lanterna, e la luce della luna non riusciva a penetrare la fitta rete di rami fino a raggiungere il terreno.

“Che succede se troviamo la cosa che sta ferendo gli unicorni?” chiese Draco.

“Mandiamo delle scintille rosse e scappiamo a gambe levate?” suggerì Harry, sperando di non dover arrivare a quello.

“Almeno abbiamo Thor,” disse Draco accarezzando la testa del cane. Sembrava più che altro che stesse cercando di rassicurare se stesso.

Dopo quello non parlarono molto. L’opprimente silenzio della Foresta rendeva le loro voci troppo alte. Gli unici suoni erano i loro passi e il fiato di Thor. Seguirono la traccia di sangue di unicorno come gli era stato detto; Harry era preoccupato dal fatto che era sempre più abbondante, e ora arrivava a macchiare anche gli alberi. Un basso gemito colse le loro orecchie.

Draco afferrò il braccio di Harry mentre Thor mugolava stringendosi contro la gamba di Draco. “Cos’era quello?”

“Sembrava un lamento di dolore. Mi sa che abbiamo trovato l’unicorno,” gli sussurrò cupamente Harry.

Si mossero lentamente nella direzione da cui era venuto il rumore. Riuscivano a vedere qualcosa di scintillante dietro una grossa quercia. Una volta aggirato l’albero, trovarono un unicorno sdraiato a terra. Del sangue argentato gli fuoriusciva da una ferita sulla spalla, e anche una delle zampe sembrava ferita. L’animale li guardò con occhi semichiusi ed emise un altro lamento.

“Cosa gli è successo?” chiese Harry avvicinandosi. Si fermò di colpo quando Draco lo prese per un braccio tirandolo indietro. Thor stava ringhiando. “Lasciami.”

Draco scosse la testa in silenzio, gli occhi fissi su qualcosa dietro di Harry. Il ragazzo si girò e vide una figura incappucciata emergere dagli alberi e dirigersi verso l’unicorno. Harry e Draco osservarono in un silenzio terrorizzato mentre la figura si inginocchiava accanto all’animale ferito. L’essere portò il suo viso incappucciato alla ferita dell’unicorno e iniziò a bere, e poi successero un sacco di cose tutte insieme.

Draco emise un grido assordante che fece guaire Thor e lo fece scappare tra gli alberi. Draco strattonò il braccio di Harry per far correre anche lui, ma Harry non riusciva a muoversi. Era pietrificato dalla vista che aveva di fronte. Poi il viso incappucciato si alzò per incontrare il suo sguardo, e un dolore intenso, bruciante, gli trafisse la cicatrice.

Non era per niente come i mal di testa che gli venivano a volte seguendo Raptor. Si sentiva come se la testa gli si stesse spaccando in due. Sentì vagamente Draco che gli scuoteva il braccio, ma non poteva fare nulla mentre la figura davanti a lui si alzava lentamente in piedi e avanzava verso di lui. Harry cadde in ginocchio mentre il dolore cresceva ancora di più e la sua visione si offuscava. Pensò di sentire del rumore di zoccoli, ma non riusciva a concentrarsi abbastanza da esserne sicuro.

Passò più o meno un minuto prima che riuscisse di nuovo a vedere. Alzò lo sguardo e vide il viso già pallido di Draco completante privo di colore. Tirò Harry in piedi senza lasciagli andare il braccio. La figura incappucciata se n’era andata.

“Tutto bene?”

Harry alzò lo sguardo e vide ciò che poteva essere solo un centauro. Aveva capelli di un biondo chiarissimo, e Harry ebbe l’assurdo pensiero di avere davanti a sé una versione cavallina di Draco, prima di notare che gli occhi del centauro erano blu, non grigi.

Harry scosse la testa per schiarirsi i pensieri, e strofinò la sua cicatrice ancora dolorante. “Sto bene. Grazie per averci salvato.”

Gli occhi del centauro seguirono la mano di Harry quando la sollevò sulla fronte. “Tu sei il giovane Potter.”

“Em, sì, sono Harry. E questo è Draco.”

“Il mio nome è Fiorenzo.”

“Oh! Hagrid mi ha raccontato di te,” rispose Harry.

“Hagrid è un buon amico per quelli di noi che dimorano in questa foresta.”

“Sì, lui - cavolo, l’unicorno!” Harry si era scordato dell’unicorno con tutto quello che era successo. Mandò velocemente un getto di scintille verdi in aria con la sua bacchetta e poi si abbassò per posare una mano sul fianco dell’unicorno. L’animale aprì un occhio ma non reagì in altri modi.

“È ancora vivo,” annunciò. “ _Che_ _cos’era_ quello? Quella cosa?”

Fiorenzo alternò lo sguardo da lui all’unicorno prima di rispondere. “Harry Potter, sai per cosa viene usato il sangue di unicorno?”

Harry guardò verso Draco, che si accigliò. “No. Non l’abbiamo mai usato in Pozioni.”

Fiorenzo annuì. “Certo che no, non sono in molti quelli che lo farebbero. È un’azione orribile, ferire un unicorno. Ucciderne uno ti rende dannato. Il suo sangue ti mantiene in vita anche se sei a un passo dalla morte, ma la tua sarà una mezza vita, un’esistenza maledetta, come punizione per aver ucciso qualcosa di così puro. Non è una strada da prendere a cuor leggero.”

“Ma chi lo vorrebbe? Non è meglio morire, che essere dannati per sempre?”

“La maggior parte delle persone la pensa come te. Almeno che non ti basti restare vivo per il tempo necessario a bere qualcosa altro… qualcosa che ti restituisca tutta la tua forza e il tuo potere, qualcosa che faccia sì che tu non possa morire mai. Harry Potter, tu lo sai cos’è nascosto dentro la scuola in questo preciso momento?”

“La Pietra Filosofale,” risposero Harry e Draco in unisono.

“L’Elisir di Lunga Vita!” esclamò Draco. Poi sussultò e scosse la testa. “No, no, no…”

Harry lo guardò confuso. “Ma non capisco chi…”

Intervenne Fiorenzo. “Non ti viene in mente nessuno che abbia atteso molti anni per tornare al potere, che si sia aggrappato alla vita aspettando la sua grande occasione?”

Harry guardò di nuovo Draco, che era più pallido che mai.

“Vuoi dire che quello era _Voldemort?_ ” chiese Harry. Draco sussultò al nome.

“Harry! Draco! State bene?” Hermione stava correndo lungo il sentiero verso di loro, seguita da Hagrid. Dietro di lui c’era Thor con la coda tra le zampe.

“È tutto a posto. Abbiamo trovato l’unicorno. È ferito, ma ancora vivo,” disse Harry alzandosi. “Grazie ancora, Fiorenzo.”

“Sei al sicuro ora,” disse Fiorenzo, guardando Hagrid. “Buona fortuna, Harry Potter. È già successo che i pianeti venissero letti in modo errato. Spero che questa sia una di quelle volte.”

Non sapendo bene che cosa dire, Harry guardò in silenzio mentre Fiorenzo cavalcava via nella foresta. Quando si girò di nuovo, Draco e Hermione erano stretti insiemi mentre osservavano Hagrid abbassarsi accanto all’unicorno. Mentre Harry si univa agli altri, Hagrid si alzò con la creatura tra le braccia.

“Me ne occuperò a casa. Draco, tieni d’occhio Thor, okay? Non mi va che scappa via.”

Si fecero strada fuori dalla Foresta in una strana processione. Harry e Hermione guidavano il gruppo, illuminando la strada con la lanterna. Dietro di loro c’era Draco che teneva la mano sulla testa di Thor, seguiti da Hagrid che avanzava ansimando sotto il peso dell’unicorno mezzo morto.

“Cos’è successo?” chiese Hermione a Harry a bassa voce.

“Non ora,” gli sibilò lui in risposta. Hermione rimase in silenzio, ma il ragazzo riusciva a percepire la sua impazienza.

Dissero buona notte a Hagrid e Thor alla capanna, e iniziarono a tornare indietro verso il castello. Erano a metà strada quando Hermione si fermò e si poggiò le mani sui fianchi.

“D’accordo, cos’è successo là dentro?”

Harry prese un respiro profondo. “Pensiamo che si trattasse di Voldemort.” Alternandosi, iniziarono a raccontare l’accaduto. Alla fine della storia, il viso di Hermione era pallido quanto quello di Draco.

“Che cosa facciamo?” mormorò la ragazza.

“Andiamo da Piton,” disse Draco, ed Harry annuì. Per una volta, Hermione non protestò.

 

*******

 

La sera seguente Harry passò la cena a guardare il tavolo degli insegnanti. Colse lo sguardo della McGranitt, che strinse le labbra e si sporse per dire qualcosa a Silente, il quale lanciò uno sguardo intenso ad Harry. Con un leggero cipiglio, il ragazzo spostò gli occhi su Piton, che stava parlando con Hagrid. Non appena il professore si alzò e scivolò via dalla sala, Harry diede un ultimo morso alla sua cena e diede un colpetto a Draco.

“Hai finito?”

Draco deglutì ed annuì. Mormorarono dei veloci saluti ai loro amici prima di dirigersi al tavolo dei Grifondoro dove Hermione stava finendo di cenare. Dopo un veloce saluto a Neville, i tre si diressero ai sotterranei.

Si fermarono fuori dall’ufficio di Piton e Harry bussò alla porta. Accanto a lui, Draco si raddrizzò la cravatta ed Hermione si lisciò la gonna.

“Sì?” La porta si aprì, e Piton abbassò lo sguardo su di loro. “Ah, siete voi tre. A cosa devo questo piacere?”

“Dobbiamo parlarle,” disse Harry.

“Per favore,” aggiunse Hermione.

Piton fece scivolare lo sguardo su di loro prima di fare un cenno d’assenso e spalancare la porta. I ragazzi rimasero nervosamente in piedi davanti alla scrivania mentre Piton chiudeva la porta e si sedeva di fronte a loro. Fece un gesto con la bacchetta e si materializzarono tre sedie di legno.

“Sedetevi. Parlate.”

Harry si sedette con la schiena dritta. “Ecco, signore, si tratta della punizione della scorsa notta.”

“Se siete venuti a lamentarvi di quanto sia stata ingiusta, risparmiatemelo. Siete state giustamente puniti per la vostra infrazione.”

“In realtà, professore, per essere una punizione, è stata piuttosto, um, istruttiva,” disse Draco.

“Anche se non sono del tutto sicura che a Gazza dovrebbe essere permesso di stare vicino agli studenti, ha menzionato qualcosa sul fatto di appenderci per i polsi e quel genere di cose non dovrebbe davvero essere tollerato al giorno d’oggi,” disse Hermione con impeto, prima di arrossire sotto lo sguardo di tre paia di occhi. “Scusate.”

Piton colpì la scrivania con la bacchetta, ed apparve un vassoio con del tè e quattro tazze. Se ne versò una per lui e indicò ai ragazzi di servirsi. “Signorina Granger, abbia fiducia del fatto che nonostante Gazza sia solo che felice di supervisionare le punizioni che vi guadagnate voi criminali, non gli sarà mai permesso di assegnarle lui stesso. Il Preside non lo permetterebbe.”

Ammansita, Hermione si tenne occupata preparando il suo tè. Draco la fissò per un momento prima di far roteare gli occhi e tornare a guardare Piton.

“Signore, so che ci ha detto di dimenticarci della Pietra e tutto il resto, ma pensiamo che questa cosa sia più grande di Raptor.”

Piton alzò un sopracciglio. “Oh? E che cosa avete scoperto, di grazia, in questa vostra punizione così istruttiva?”

Harry lo guardò determinato negli occhi. “Voldemort.” Ignorò le reazioni causate dal nome e continuò. “Io e Draco l’abbiamo visto nella Foresta. È lui che ha ferito gli unicorni. Beve il loro sangue.”

Piton impallidì lievemente, ma non mostrò altrimenti altre reazioni. “Come potete esserne sicuri? Che cosa ha detto Hagrid?”

“Non gliel’abbiamo detto, era occupato con l’unicorno ferito. Lei è il primo insegnante a cui lo diciamo,” disse Draco.

“Signore, se non ci crede, può chiederlo a Fiorenzo. È un centauro. Avevamo trovato l’unicorno ferito, e poi è apparsa questa figura incappucciata che ha iniziato a bere il suo sangue. Poi ci ha notato, e ha iniziato a venire verso di noi, ed è in quel momento che è arrivato Fiorenzo e l’ha fatto scappare via. Poi ci ha praticamente detto che quello che avevamo visto era Voldemort.”

“‘Praticamente’. Ha o non ha detto che quello era il Signore Oscuro?” esclamò Piton.

“Non esplicitamente, no,” ammise Harry.

“Signore, c’è anche la questione della cicatrice di Harry,” disse Draco. Harry gli lanciò un’occhiata arrabbiata, che lui ignorò.

Piton guardò incuriosito la cicatrice, prima di chiedere a Draco. “Quale questione?”

“Draco…”

“Potter, se non vuoi dirglielo tu, lo farò io,” disse fermamente Draco. “Professore, quando abbiamo visto il Signore Oscuro nella Foresta, Thor è scappato, lasciando me e Harry da soli. Ho provato a far scappare via anche lui, ma non riusciva a muoversi. Era come se fosse in trance o una cosa del genere. Gli ho tirato il braccio, gridando il suo nome, ma lui non rispondeva. E poi il Signore Oscure ha alzato lo sguardo, e Harry è _collassato_ a terra, con una mano premuta sulla cicatrice. E poi è arrivato di corsa Fiorenzo che ha spaventato il Signore Oscuro mandandolo via. Ma ci è voluto un minuto o due prima che Harry rispondesse di nuovo.”

“Grazie tante, Malfoy,” brontolò Harry mentre Piton aggirava la scrivania.

“Stia fermo, signor Potter,” fu tutto quello che disse prima di sventolare la bacchetta sopra la cicatrice di Harry, borbottando sotto voce. Continuò così per un minuto, mentre Harry cercava di non muoversi. Finalmente, abbassò la bacchetta e tornò a sedersi. “Allora, non sembra avere niente fuori dall’ordinario. Anche se, ovviamente, quel termine è del tutto relativo quando si tratta di te. L’Anatema che Uccide di solito non lascia cicatrici o sopravvissuti.”

“Quindi cosa significa?” chiese Hermione.

“Non ne sono sicuro,” disse lentamente Piton. “Signor Potter, la tua cicatrice ti ha fatto male in passato, o è una cosa nuova?”

Harry sospirò. “Mi dava dei mal di testa quando seguivamo Raptor. E l’altra settimana ho avuto un incubo e quando mi sono svegliato mi faceva male.”

“Hmm.” Piton sorseggiò il suo tè fissando la cicatrice di Harry. “Quello che mi avete raccontato stasera è interessante. Ne informerò il Preside.” Fece una pausa, e il suo cipiglio si ammorbidì. “Signor Potter, temo di non sapere cosa dire riguardo la tua cicatrice. Posso solo suggerirti di andare a vedere Madama Chips nel caso avessi bisogno di antidolorifici. Sarei anche interessato a sapere se ti dovesse dare di nuovo fastidio. Nel frattempo…”

“Restiamo fuori dai guai?” tirò a indovinare Harry.

Gli angoli delle labbra di Piton fremettero. “Precisamente. Forse c’è ancora speranza, per voi tre.”

 


	10. Nel Quale Draco Rimprovera Hagrid, che Rivela poi Qualcosa che non Dovrebbe

 

Il resto del semestre passò troppo velocemente per i gusti di Harry. Avevano così tanti compiti in preparazione per gli esami che non avevano il tempo di mettersi nei guai, neanche se l’avessero voluto. Le vacanze di Pasqua non furono neanche lontanamente divertenti quanto quelle di Natale. A parte per quelle poche volte in cui Harry era riuscito a convincere Theo a venire a volare con lui, il ragazzo passava la maggior parte del tempo a ripassare in biblioteca con Hermione, Theo e Tracy, che erano tutti rimasti a scuola per studiare.

L’ultimo giorno delle vacanze si trovavano di nuovo in biblioteca. Harry si era appena preso una pausa dallo studio facendosi una veloce passeggiata. Quando tornò in biblioteca si imbatté in Hagrid.

“Hagrid! Che ci fai qui?” chiese Harry sorpreso.

Hagrid si guardò intorno furtivamente spostando le braccia dietro la schiena. “Do solo un’occhiata in giro. Stai studiando un bel po’, eh?”

Qualcosa in quel veloce cambio di argomento insospettì Harry. “Um, già, Hermione è anche più autoritaria del solito quando si tratta di studiare.”

“Bene, bene,” disse Hagrid distrattamente. “È meglio che vada. Ci vediamo, Harry.”

Harry guardò ad occhi stretti Hagrid che usciva dalla biblioteca, prima di dirigersi verso gli scaffali da cui si era allontanato il suo amico. Quando trovò i libri che aveva guardato Hagrid, si sentì attraversare da un brutto presentimento. Osservò la copertina di _Dall’Uovo agli Inferi: guida pratica per l’allevatore di draghi_. Merda. “Non può essere niente di buono.” Rimise frettolosamente il libro al suo posto e si unì agli altri. “Sapete a che ora arriva il treno?”

“Più o meno un’ora prima di cena. Perché?” rispose Hermione.

“Niente. Solo, sai, volevo vedere Draco,” disse Harry in quello che sperava essere un tono disinvolto.

 

*******

 

A cena quella sera Harry si trovò di nuovo a guardare il tavolo degli insegnanti. Hagrid non era lì, il che confermava solo i sospetti di Harry che stava succedendo qualcosa. Il suo umore non migliorò quando notò che Silente sembrava guardarlo con altrettanta attenzione. Gemendo dentro di sé, tornò a concentrarsi sulla cena, ma scoprì di aver perso l’appetito.

“Che c’è che non va, Harry?” chiese finalmente Draco, esasperato.

“Cosa? Niente!” esclamò Harry.

Draco gli rivolse un'occhiata fulminante. “Per favore. Non hai quasi toccato il tuo cibo e mi hai a malapena parlato da quando sono tornato.”

Harry non rispose subito, cercando prima di sistemare tutti i pensieri che aveva in testa. “Okay, sì, c’è qualcosa che mi preoccupa, ma non voglio parlarne qui. Andiamo a fare una passeggiata?”

Draco si pulì delicatamente le labbra con un tovagliolo e si alzò. “Teneteci dei posti nella sala comune,” disse a Pansy prima di seguire Harry fuori dalla Sala Grande.

Harry uscì dal castello e si diresse verso la capanna di Hagrid, sicuro che Draco lo stesse seguendo.

“Di che si tratta?” chiese infine Draco.

“Spero davvero, davvero tanto di essere solo paranoico,” iniziò Harry.

Draco gemette. “Oh no. Che cosa è successo?”

“Ho incontrato Hagrid in biblioteca questo pomeriggio.”

Draco scrollò le spalle. “Quindi? È inusuale, ma non proprio un segno dell’apocalisse.”

Harry lo guardò. “Stava consultando dei libri sui draghi.”

Draco si accigliò. “Beh, lui…. Gli piacciono le creature che il resto di noi chiamerebbe mostri, lo sai bene quanto me…”

“Stava leggendo libri su come crescerli.”

“Merda.”

“Esattamente.”

Quando raggiunsero la capanna di Hagrid tutte le tende erano tirate. Harry bussò furiosamente alla porta. “Hagrid! Apri, devo parlarti!”

Si sentì un leggero fracasso dall’interno, poi Hagrid parlò dalla porta chiusa. “Adesso non è un buon momento, Harry.”

“Per favore, Hagrid.”

“No. Ci, er, ci vediamo domani, che ne dici?”

Harry rivolse a Draco uno sguardo implorante, che gli sorrise in risposta. “Thor? Thor!” chiamò Draco volutamente.

Ciò fu seguito da una abbaiare agitato, e unghie che grattavano contro la porta. Hagrid imprecò, e aprì la porta decisamente di malavoglia. “Entrate, piccoli infidi…”

“Penso che la parola che stai cercando sia ‘Serpeverde’,” disse Draco spensieratamente mentre entrava per accarezzare Thor. “Bravo cane!” Thor scodinzolò e si mise a pancia all’aria per farsi accarezzare. Draco lo accontentò felicemente.

Hagrid scosse la testa. “No, decisamente non era quella la parola. Immagino che voi due vogliate una tazza, eh?”

“Sarebbe fantastico, grazie,” rispose Draco, alzando lo sguardo. Thor non era felice di aver perso l’attenzione di Draco, e gli morse la manica. “No, Thor! Lascia!” disse bruscamente Draco, per poi guardarlo sorpreso quando Thor gli obbedì subito.

Harry non stava facendo attenzione. Indicò il fuoco. “Hagrid, ti prego, dimmi che non è quello che penso che sia.”

Hagrid poggiò tre tazze grandi come secchielli sul tavolo. “Ecco, em, dipende da quello che pensi che sia.”

Harry incrociò le braccia. “ _Penso_ che sia un uovo di drago. Mi piacerebbe molto sbagliarmi, però.”

“Ah.”

“Oh Dio,” gemette Harry sedendosi.

Hagrid tolse la teiera dal fuoco e versò il tè. “Ora, non fare così. Ho fatto delle ricerche, sai. Credo di riuscire a farlo schiudere.”

Harry chiuse gli occhi. “È quello di cui ho paura, Hagrid. Non puoi avere un drago!”

“Perché no?”

“Primo, perché è illegale,” disse Draco sedendosi. “Secondo, vivi in una _casa di legno_. Uno starnuto e va tutto quanto in fiamme.”

“Ah, quello è solo se le cose si mettono male,” disse Hagrid sicuro di sé.

“Ah sì?” Draco lo fissò freddamente. “E cosa intendi fare esattamente una volta che si schiude? Hai delle responsabilità qui, sai, non puoi passare ogni secondo chiuso nella tua capanna a fare la balia a un dannato drago. E dubito fortemente che Silente sia abbastanza fuori di testa da permetterti di farlo andare in giro tra gli studenti.”

“Beh…”

Draco insistette. “E Thor? Da quant’è che ce l’hai? Come pensi che si sentirà quando lo butterai fuori da casa tua per fare spazio a un drago?”

“Non dovrò…”

“Sì, dovrai. Perché quella cosa crescerà, e prima o poi arriverà al punto di guardare Thor come la sua cena. E io, perlomeno, non lascerò che succeda!”

Harry alternò lo sguardo dal viso furioso di Draco a quello rosso di Hagrid.

“Non ci aveva pensato in questo senso…” disse infine Hagrid.

“Chiaramente,” rispose fumante Draco.

Harry si intromise in un tentativo di dissipare la tensione. “Dove l’hai preso? Dev’esserti costato un sacco.”

Hagrid si raddrizzò leggermente. “L’ho vinto la scorsa sera. Ad una bisca a Hogsmeade.”

“Con chi? Chi si porta dietro un uovo di drago così?” chiese Draco incredulo.

“Non lo so, okay? Quel tizio è rimasto con il cappuccio tutta la sera.”

Harry e Draco si scambiarono un’occhiata, ricordandosi la figura incappucciata che avevano visto nella Foresta Proibita.

“Ah, non guardatemi così. Ero al Grugno di Porco, un sacco di gente lì ha la faccia coperta.”

Harry lo guardò disperato. Questa situazione non poteva assolutamente finire bene.

Hagrid continuò. “Sentite, vi ho detto che ho fatto delle ricerche. Quando diventerà troppo grande per la mia casa, posso tenerlo nella Foresta. Se lo cresco fin da piccolo dovrebbe essere abbastanza addomesticato.”

Harry sotterrò il viso tra le mani. Solo Hagrid avrebbe potuto descrivere un drago come ‘abbastanza addomesticato’.

Drago si alzò in piedi all’improvviso. “Hagrid, non puoi tenere questo drago. Può solo finire con la tua casa - e probabilmente te e Thor - in fiamme.”

Hagrid guardò Draco. Seduto, era comunque diverse decine di centimetri più alto di lui. “E cosa pensi di fare a proposito?”

Draco prese un respiro profondo e tenne la testa alta. “La domanda è cosa pensi di fare tu. Lo dirai al Preside.”

“Io cosa?” Sia Hagrid che Harry guardarono Draco scioccati.

“Lo dirai a Silente. Ovviamente.” Quando loro continuarono a guardarlo con uno sguardo vacuo, Draco si sedette di nuovo con un sospiro. “Senti, devi solo dire a Silente la verità. Beh, una parte della verità, almeno. Che hai giocato a carte con un estraneo in un pub, e che quando hai vinto ti ha dato l’uovo. Avevi bevuto un po’, non pensavi che fosse un vero uovo, o, o hai pensato che fosse un fossile o una cosa del genere. Poi oggi, dopo aver smaltito l’alcool, hai pensato che potesse essere effettivamente vero. Quindi sei andato in biblioteca, hai fatto qualche ricerca, e poi hai deciso di dirglielo. Sono sicuro che conosce qualcuno al Dipartimento di Regolazione e Controllo delle Creature Magiche, può fare in modo che qualcuno venga a prenderlo e lo porti in qualche riserva di draghi da qualche parte.”

Harry e Hagrid lo fissarono in silenzio. Lui perse un po’ della sua baldanza. “Che c’è? Ho pensato che poteva essere un buon piano.”

 

******

 

Qualche giorno dopo Harry e Draco furono trattenuti dopo Pozioni.

“Non abbiamo fatto niente, signore!” esclamò Harry quando Piton si sedette dietro la cattedra.

“Al contrario, signor Potter, avete fatto molto.”

Harry guardò verso Draco, che scrollò leggermente le spalle.

“Ho avuto una conversazione molto interessante con Hagrid in sala insegnanti questa mattina. Quando sono entrato sembrava alquanto sconvolto da qualcosa. Immagina la mia sorpresa quando ho scoperto la causa della sua angoscia. Un drago, tra tutte le cose.”

“Signore…” iniziò a dire Harry, poi si interruppe. Come avrebbe fatto a spiegarlo?

Piton sembrò divertito dai suoi sforzi. “Non vi ho trattenuto qui per sgridarvi. L’opposto, in effetti. In realtà vorrei sapere che cosa gli avete detto.”

“Che cosa gli ho detto?”

Piton sospirò. “Sì, che cosa gli avete detto per convincerlo a informare il Preside dell’uovo di drago di cui era in qualche modo entrato in possesso. Per quanto possa sorprendervi, questa non è la prima volta che Hagrid si è trovato in possesso di una creatura illegale e pericolosa. È, però, la prima volta che è stato persuaso a consegnarla prima di causare estensivi danni o infortuni. Mi confesso io stesso curioso riguardo a cosa gli avete detto.”

Harry sorrise. “È stato Draco, signore. Era turbato dal pensiero che Thor potesse essere ferito dal drago, e ha detto a Hagrid che non gli avrebbe permesso di farlo accadere. Poi l’ha convinto a dire tutto al Preside.”

Piton guardò Draco valutandolo. “Una tattica interessante. La terrò in mente per la prossima volta.”

“La prossima volta? Quante altre volte è successo?” chiese Draco.

“Questa è la prima volta che ha tentato di far schiudere un uovo di drago. Qualche anno fa, fu pervaso dal desiderio di viaggiare fino all’Isola di Drear e fare amicizia con un Quintaped. Prima ancora, voleva ‘liberare’ il kelpie residente a Loch Ness.”

“Vuole dire il mostro di Loch Ness?” chiese Harry.

“Proprio quello. Non è un miracoloso discendente dei dinosauri marini come credono i Babbani. In ogni caso, gli fu impedito di affrontare il viaggio solo grazie alla sfortunata ingestione di una pozione sperimentale.”

“L’ha _avvelenato_?” Harry si lasciò scappare una risatina involontaria.

“Non posso essere ritenuto responsabile perché Hagrid ha bevuto il liquido sbagliato venendo a visitarmi per un tè,” disse Piton in tono blando.

“Quindi che succederà al drago?” si intromise Draco.

“Il Preside si è accordato con dei rappresentanti del Dipartimento di Regolazione e Controllo delle Creature Magiche affinché venissero a prenderlo la scorsa notte. Credo che ora sia sulla strada per una riserva di draghi in Romania, dove vivrà tra altri della sua specie, e molto lontano da chiunque non sia un dragologo estremamente qualificato.”

“È grandioso!” esclamò Harry raggiante.

Piton fece un sorrisetto. “Non è fantastico quello che si può ottenere quando si chiede aiuto, invece di fare tutto da soli?”

 

*******

 

L’ultima partita di Quidditch di Harry si svolse in una bellissima mattinata di maggio, chiara e luminosa. Per la prima volta, Harry non si sentiva nervoso, e fece allegramente colazione prima di raggiungere il resto della squadra negli spogliatoi. Si cambiò e aspettò con gli altri l’arrivo di Flint.

“Questa è l’ultima partita della stagione per noi, facciamo che sia buona. I Tassorosso sono i nostri avversari più pericolosi al momento. Solo trenta punti dietro di noi. Il che vuol dire che tu,” indicò Harry, “non puoi permettere al loro Cercatore di acciuffare il Boccino. Non finché non siamo ad almeno centonovanta punti in vantaggio. E non prenderlo neanche tu se loro hanno un vantaggio troppo grande.”

Harry annuì.

“Non preoccuparti Flint, segneremo un sacco di reti,” intervenne Adrian.

“Certo che lo farete. Forza, andiamo!”

Entrarono in campo tra la solita cacofonia di grida e fischi. Madama Bumb fece il suo solito discorso sul giocare in modo pulito e fischiò per iniziare il gioco. Invece di salire in alto per osservare il gioco come faceva di solito, Harry rimase vicino al Cercatore di Tassorosso. Se fosse riuscito a trovare il Boccino, Harry gli avrebbe impedito di prenderlo. Tenne anche un orecchio aperto per la telecronaca, per stare dietro al punteggio.

Harry seguì l’altro Cercatore per un po’ prima di iniziare ad annoiarsi. Non era un sensazione che era solito associare al volo, specialmente durante una partita di Quidditch, ma seguire qualcun altro in pigri cerchi intorno al campo era davvero noioso. Harry stava per iniziare a sperare che il Cercatore avversario trovasse il Boccino, solo per avere qualcosa da fare, quando lo individuò lui stesso. Stava svolazzando davanti agli spalti dei Tassorosso alla sinistra dell’altro Cercatore.

Harry si abbassò sulla sua Nimbus e superò con uno scatto il Cercatore a destra, sperando che lui ci cascasse. Lo fece. Harry scese in picchiata e poi di lato, ritrovandosi a volare solo qualche metro sopra la prima fila degli spalti degli insegnanti. Rischiò uno sguardo alle sue spalle e sorrise. Lo stava seguendo. Mantenne la velocità per un po’ prima di fermarsi di colpo e imprecare come se avesse appena perso il Boccino. La sua controparte si fermò qualche metro davanti a lui guardandosi intorno, con lo sguardo perso. Harry approfittò di quel momento per volare indietro nella direzione da cui era venuto. Rallentò davanti agli spalti degli insegnanti e sorrise. Serpeverde era in svantaggio di dieci punti. Adesso era libero di acchiappare il Boccino, se avesse voluto.

Ma non poteva. Provando e riprovando, non riusciva a ritrovare il Boccino. L’altro Cercatore aveva rubato l’idea di Harry, e ora lo seguiva in giro per il campo. Harry sorrise. _Può seguirmi, finché riesce a starmi dietro._

Harry iniziò a volare in mezzo agli altri giocatori evitandoli. Dovette fare due volte un giro mortale per evitare un Bolide. Ma l’altro gli stava ancora alle calcagna. Girò intorno agli anelli di Serpeverde mentre Flint si librava lì di fronte, pronto a bloccare i Cacciatori che stavano venendo verso di lui. Appiattendosi sulla scopa, Harry scattò dritto verso di loro. Quando il viso del Cacciatore in testa fu abbastanza vicino da poter cogliere la sua espressione spaventata, Harry si tuffò in picchiata, ritrovandosi dietro ai Cacciatori appena in tempo per vederli scontrare con il loro stesso Cercatore.

“Ed ecco una mossa rischiosa del Cercatore di Serpeverde, ma ne è valsa al pena - uno scontro tra Tassorosso e i Cacciatori perdono la Pluffa, raccolta da Pucey che si dirige verso gli anelli avversari.”

Harry restò fermo a mezz’aria un momento mentre guardava i Tassorosso districarsi l’uno dall’altro. Qualche secondo dopo Shabes segnò.

“E Serpeverde si avvicina al pareggio, cento a centodieci.”

Harry ringraziò in silenzio il commentatore e iniziò a cercare il Boccino freneticamente. Era tempo di finire la partita libero dal suo rivale, che aveva ora un’aria disorientata dopo la collisione. Harry scandagliò il campo in modo calmo, bloccando qualsiasi cosa non fosse un bagliore dorato.

Ed eccoli lì, svolazzante ad appena qualche centimetro da terra, sotto di lui. Harry si tuffò in una ripida picchiata, ignorando il Cacciatore di Tassorosso con in mano la Pluffa che gli si scontrò quasi addosso quando sfrecciò davanti a lui. Aveva il braccio teso per acchiappare il Boccino, ma quello scattò di lato all’ultimo secondo. Cercando risolutamente di non guardare il terreno che si avvicinava alla sua testa a velocità vertiginosa, Harry strinse la presa sulla sua scopa e tese di nuovo il braccio, e questa volta la sua mano si chiuse intorno al Boccino.

Riportò la scopa verso l’alto con sollievo e saltò giù agitando il Boccino sopra la testa. Colse la vista della squadra di Tassorosso che atterrava con aria sconfitta prima di venire circondato dai suoi compagni di squadra urlanti.

“Harry, quel tuffo è stato fantastico!” disse Gemma entusiasta abbracciandolo.

Terence fece un sorriso a trentadue denti. “Abbiamo vinto la coppa.”

“Non ancora, manca ancora la partita Grifondoro contro Corvonero.” replicò Flint.

“Sì, ma dovrebbero fare più di trecento punti per batterci,” fece notare Miles. “Che possibilità ci sono?”

“Non è impossibile. Andiamo a cambiarci,” Flint iniziò a farsi strada attraverso la folla di Serpeverde che ora circondava la squadra.

Gemma alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Quanto è deprimente. Forza, prima ci cambiamo, prima arriviamo alla festa.”

 

*******

 

La festa nella sala comune dei Serpeverde fu l’ultima cosa divertente che fece Harry per un po’. Dopo quella passò tutto il suo tempo a ripassare in biblioteca mentre gli esami si avvicinavano. Hermione, Tracey e Theo erano sempre più irascibili quando venivano interrotti dallo studio, ed anche Draco iniziò a rispondere male ad Harry. Riuscì solo a convincere Hermione a ricevere per lui il regalo di compleanno che aveva ordinato via posta per Draco. Harry passò più tempo del solito ad accarezzare Edvige mentre attaccava l’ordine e il pagamento alla sua zampa, solo per il piacere di parlare con qualcuno che non avesse la testa sotterrata nei libri.

Giusto in caso che lo stress per gli esami non fosse abbastanza, Harry era anche preoccupato per cosa Voldemort e Raptor stessero tramando. Cercò di rassicurarsi con il pensiero di aver detto a Piton tutto quello che sapevano, ma ciò non lo aiutò. Non importava che Piton sembrava aver preso la loro questione seriamente, Harry ancora non credeva del tutto che che avrebbe fatto qualcosa per aiutarli. Anni passati con i Dursley gli avevano insegnato a fare affidamento solo su se stesso, e fidarsi di un adulto in quel modo andava contro tutto quello che aveva sempre saputo. Non aiutava neanche che la sua cicatrice gli pizzicasse di dolore fin dall’episodio nella Foresta.

E poi gli esami iniziarono ed Harry fu troppo stanco per preoccuparsi di qualsiasi cosa.

Avevano esami scritti dove l’intero anno sedeva insieme in un grande stanza, e esami pratici nelle loro solite classi. Dovettero far ballare un ananas sulla cattedra di Vitiuos, e trasformare un topo in una scatoletta di tabacco per la McGranitt. Prepararono una Pozione Obliviosa per Piton e mapparono il cielo notturno per Sinistra.

Finalmente, finirono anche l’ultimo esame. Un’ora passata a rispondere a domande su antichi streghe e maghi per il Professor Ruff era un’ora di troppo, secondo Harry. Non appena gli fu permesso di andarsene, Harry si diresse dritto fuori dal castello, insieme alla maggior parte della classe.

Era una bellissima giornata, ed Harry finì per sedersi accanto al lago insieme agli altri Serpeverde del primo anno. Stava raccogliendo dei fiori per la collana di margherite che stava facendo Daphne, cercando di scrollarsi via la sensazione di aver dimenticato qualcosa, quando Hermione e Neville si unirono a loro.

“Era più facile di quanto mi aspettassi,” sorrise Hermione. “Non c’era bisogno che studiassi anche-”

“Chiudi la bocca, Granger,” disse pigramente Pansy, aprendo un occhio per guardare male Hermione da dove era stesa a terra.

“Siamo appena riusciti a far smettere a Theo e Tracy di ripassare il loro esame, non abbiamo bisogno che tu li incoraggi,” disse Blaise con voce strascicata vicino a Pansy.

Hermione sbuffò un poco sedendosi. “E va bene. Non è una bella giornata? Harry, dovremmo andare a trovare Hagrid prima o poi, ora che non dobbiamo più ripassare.”

Harry annuì distrattamente, poi si immobilizzò. Hagrid, certo, era quello che aveva dimenticato.

“Andiamo adesso,” disse, alzandosi. Spinse un mazzo di fiori nelle mani di Daphne e tirò su un brontolante Draco da terra. “Su, Hermione!”

“Non può aspettare? Ero piuttosto comodo laggiù, sai,” disse Draco.

“Dobbiamo andare a visitare Hagrid.”

“Perché?” ansimò Hermione raggiungendoli.

“Non sembra strano a nessuno di voi due come a Hagrid sia semplicemente capitato di incontrare qualcuno con un uovo di drago in tasca? Come ha detto Draco, chi diavolo si porta dietro una cosa del genere? E poi lo cede a qualcuno dopo un partita a carte?”

“Ero più preoccupato del drago che aveva intenzione di crescere in casa sua, piuttosto che su come l’aveva acquistato,” disse Draco.

Quando arrivano alla capanna di Hagrid, lo trovarono fuori seduto sui gradini a sbucciare piselli. Thor corse verso di loro per leccare Harry e Hermione prima di sedersi accanto a Draco.

“Avete finito gli esami, eh? Avete un po’ di tempo per bere qualcosa?”

“Sì, grazie,” disse Hermione.

“No, scusa, non ce l’abbiamo. Hagrid, volevo chiederti di quando hai vinto quell’uovo di drago,” chiese Harry.

“Che vuoi sapere?” chiese cautamente Hagrid.

Harry fece un attimo di pausa per mettere i suoi pensieri in ordine “Beh, hai detto che l’altro ha tenuto il cappuccio sul viso tutto il tempo, il che non era strano. C’era qualcosa che _fosse_ strano in lui?”

“Che vuoi dire?”

“Ti ha fatto molte domande? Voglio dire, ti ha dato un uovo di drago - ti ha chiesto se ne avevi mai avuto uno? O se sapevi come prendertene cura?”

“Beh, gli ho detto che lavoravo a Hogwarts, ovviamente. Potrei avergli detto di aver sempre voluto un drago. Mi ha chiesto se sarei stato in grado di prendermene cura, quindi gli ho raccontato delle altre creature di cui mi sono occupato.”

“Altre creature?”

“Sì, lo sai, il branco di Thestral nella Foresta, Fuffi…”

“Sembrava interessato a Fuffi?”

“Certo che era interessato! Quanti cani a tre teste conosci? Infatti, gli ho detto, dopo Fuffi, un drago sarà una passeggiata. Anche se con Fuffi, tutto quello che devi fare per calmarlo è suonare un po’ di musica… Lo manda dritto a dormire, puoi contarci.”

Harry guardò gli altri con trepidazione. Draco stava ascoltando solo distrattamente mentre strofinava la pancia di Thor. Ma Hermione rispose al suo sguardo con un’espressione preoccupata.

Hagrid si alzò all’improvviso. “Non avrei dovuto dirvelo.”

“No, tranquillo, non lo diremo a nessuno. Promesso,” disse Harry velocemente.

“Ecco, vedete di non farlo. Potrei perdere il lavoro, sapere.”

“Noi, em, andiamo, allora. È stato bello vederti.”

“Cos’era tutto quello?” chiese Draco quando furono abbastanza distanti.

Harry si fermò e si guardò intorno prima di rispondere. “Non capisci? L’uomo nel pub… era Raptor. Hagrid gli ha detto come superare Fuffi.”

“Ma Piton ha detto che c’erano altri ostacoli a proteggere la Pietra,” obiettò Draco.

“Già, e quanto scommetti che Raptor ha scoperto cosa sono? Se anche il resto è stato fatto da altri insegnanti, non avrebbero ragione di non dirlo a Raptor, no? Nessun altro sospetta di lui.”

“Dobbiamo dirlo a Silente,” disse Hermione, guardandoli come se li stesse sfidando a protestare.

“Sapete dov’è il suo ufficio?” fu tutto ciò che chiese Harry. Gli altri lo guardarono con uno sguardo vuoto.

“Beh, quanto può essere difficile? Basta chiedere al primo professore che vediamo,” disse Draco, iniziando a camminare.

“E cosa gli diciamo?” chiese Hermione.

“Che voglio chiedergli di rimanere a Hogwarts per l’estate,” suggerì Harry, ignorando lo sguardo di pena che passò per il viso di Hermione.

Quando entrarono nella Sala d’Ingresso, i loro occhi ci misero un momento per aggiustarsi all’ombra dopo i prati assolati.

“Professoressa McGranitt!” gridò Hermione.

La McGranitt stava portando una grossa pila di libri, e si girò per scrutarli da sopra la cima. “Sì? Che ci fate voi tre qui dentro con un giornata così?”

“Dovremmo vedere il Preside, per favore,” disse Hermione.

“Vedere il Preside? Perché?” chiese la McGranitt in tono sospettoso.

Draco diede una gomitata a Harry. “Ecco, io, em…”

La McGranitt strinse le labbra. “Spero che non riguardi la voi-sapete-cosa nascosta di sopra.”

Loro si scambiarono uno sguardo. “Ecco…”

Lei sospirò. “Il Professor Piton mi ha detto che voi tre siete in qualche modo venuti a saperlo.”

“Beh, le ha detto che Raptor sta provando a rubarla?” chiese disperato Harry.

Le narici della McGranitt si dilatarono. “No, di certo non l’ha fatto! Non so quale sia il vostro interesse per quell’uomo, ma tutto ciò deve finire immediatamente. Per quanto riguarda il Professor Silente, ha ricevuto un gufo urgente dal Ministero, ed è volato a Londra dieci minuti fa.”

“Se n’è andato? Ma non può!” esclamò Draco.

“Ti assicuro, signor Malfoy, che il Preside è perfettamente capace di tale impresa, a prescindere da quanto possa sconvolgerti. Ora, non voglio sentire un’altra parola. Tornate fuori, e se sorprendo uno di voi nelle vicinanze di quel corridoio, vi sottrarrò cinquanta punti.”

I tre uscirono fuori insoddisfatti.

“Che diavolo facciamo adesso?” chiese infine Draco.

Harry raddrizzò le spalle. “La prenderò per primo.”

“Tu cosa?” chiese Draco.

“Vado a cercare la Pietra, e la prenderò prima di Raptor.”

“E che cosa farai se ci riesci?” chiese Hermione.

Harry scrollò le spalle. “La porto da Silente e gli suggerisco che se io riesco ad arrivarci, probabilmente non era molto ben protetta da Voldemort?”

Draco sorrise. “Fico. Quando lo facciamo?”

“Facciamo?”

“Pensi di fare tutto da solo? Per favore. Non mi perderò tutto il divertimento,” lo prese in giro Draco. Anche Hermione annuì.

Harry sospirò. “Va bene. Va bene. Okay, Hermione, porterò il mio mantello a cena, e ti faccio intrufolare dentro Serpeverde. Così non dovremo venire a prenderti da Grifondoro. Staremo nel nostro dormitorio finché gli altri non vanno a dormire, e poi sgattaioliamo fuori. Ma dovrai rimanere sotto il mantello per tutta la sera, o gli altri ci scopriranno,” la avvisò.

“Nessun problema,” disse lei determinata.

 


	11. Nel Quale il Nostro Trio Dà la Caccia a Raptor, e Harry Visita l’Infermeria per la Prima Volta

 

 

In altre circostanze sarebbe stata una serata molto piacevole. Dopo cena fecero sgattaiolare Hermione nel loro dormitorio e si accoccolarono insieme sul letto di Harry con le tende tirate. Draco suggerì senza troppa convinzione di fare una partita a scacchi per passare il tempo, ma né Harry né Hermione erano dell’umore adatto. Invece passarono il loro tempo bisbigliando dei loro piani per l’estate e parlando di gossip.

Finalmente sentirono gli altri ragazzi entrare nella stanza e prepararsi per andare a dormire. Hermione sbirciò da sotto il mantello e riportò che tutte le luci erano spente. In silenzio, i ragazzi scesero dal letto di Harry e si unirono a lei sotto il mantello. Stavano per uscire quando Harry li fermò. Corse via da sotto il mantello per rovistare il più silenziosamente possibile nel suo baule.

“Scusate, mi ero scordato questo,” sollevò il flauto che Hagrid gli aveva regalato per Natale.

“Grazie a Dio, non mi andava proprio di cantare,” bisbigliò Draco.

Dovettero camminare lentamente quando raggiunsero la Sala d’Ingresso. Gazza stava lucidando con difficoltà le armature in cima a un’alta scala a pioli mentre Mrs Purr faceva avanti e indietro sotto di lui. Per fortuna l’odore del lucidante era forte abbastanza da nascondere il loro. Non incontrarono nessun altro fino alla rampa di scale che portava la terzo piano. Pix stava fluttuando sopra i gradini mentre allentava alcuni fili del tappeto per far inciampare chi passava.

Alzò di scatto lo sguardo. “Chi c’è? So che siete lì, anche se non posso vedervi. Sei un ghoul, un fantasmino, o un piccolo piagnucolante studentino?”

“Studente,” disse Draco con voce sprezzante. Harry e Hermione gli lanciarono uno sguardo arrabbiato, ma non dissero niente.

Gli occhi di Pix scintillarono. “Uno studente fuori dal letto? Non finirai nei guai se chiamo un professore? O forse il vecchio Gazza, gli piacerà punirti.”

“In realtà pensavo che potresti divertirti di più con lui, stanotte,” disse lentamente Draco.

“Divertirmi con Gazza?” Pix fluttuò un po’ più vicino.

“Sì. È nella Sala d’Ingresso, a lucidare le armature.”

Pix si avvicinò ancora di più. “Oh, davvero?”

“È in cima a una scala molto alta,” rispose affabilmente Draco.

Pix si mise a testa in giù strofinandosi il mento.

“E ha un secchio molto largo, e molto puzzolente, di lucidante,” sorrise Draco.

Pix si rimise dritto in un istante. “E tu che ci guadagni? Non ci sono molti piccolini che vogliono fare patti con il buon vecchio Pixie.”

Draco fece una pausa. “Forse mi servirà un favore in futuro.”

Pix considerò le sue parole. “Okey dokey. Come ti chiami?”

“Drago.”

Pix gli fece una pernacchia. “Ooh, un grande e spaventoso drago. Sputare fuoco e bruciare cose, che divertente. Se Gazza è ancora lì, ti devo un favore.” Emise una risata fragorosa e scivolò giù per la balaustra.

“Non ti ritornerà il favore,” disse Harry non appena se ne fu andato.

Draco scrollò le spalle. “Potrebbe. E se non lo fa, beh, almeno sappiamo che è andato a tormentare Gazza.”

“Certo, _Drago_ ,” ridacchiò Harry.

“Come se avessi potuto dargli il mio vero nome.”

“E quindi hai scelto Drago?” chiese Hermione.

Draco scrollò di nuovo le spalle. “Cosa pensi che significhi il mio nome? E poi non ho un soprannome.”

“Certo che ce l’hai. Stupido,” sorrise Harry.

“Solo tu mi chiami così, idiota.”

Hermione sbuffò con impazienza. “Possiamo muoverci, per favore?”

“Scusa,” borbottò Harry, e iniziarono a salire le scale.

Per trovare la porta del corridoio già aperta.

“Cavolo, Raptor ha già oltrepassato Fuffi,” disse Harry.

“Beh, speriamo che abbia avuto meno fortuna con le altre protezioni,” replicò Draco.

Entrarono nel corridoio e trovarono Fuffi ben sveglio e ringhiante. Alle sue zampe giaceva un’arpa.

“Almeno sappiamo che Hagrid aveva ragione riguardo la musica,” bisbigliò Hermione. “A quanto pare si sveglia appena smetti di suonare.”

“Cominciamo…”

Harry iniziò a suonare il flauto. Non era una melodia riconoscibile, e lo attraversò fugacemente il pensiero che forse avrebbe dovuto fare pratica. Ma non appena sentì il rumore simile al verso di un gufo del flauto, Fuffi iniziò ad addormentarsi. Presto davanti a loro ci fu un enorme cane sonnecchiante. Con le zampe proprio sopra la botola.

“Non smettere di suonare,” lo avvertì Draco, poi li liberò dal mantello e lo infilò in tasca.

Lui e Hermione spinsero delicatamente l’enorme zampa via dalla botola e la aprirono.

“Riesci a vedere qualcosa?” chiese Hermione.

“No, è troppo buio. Non vedo delle scale.” Draco alzò lo sguardo con un sorriso. “Vuole andare per prima, signorina Grifondoro?”

Quando Hermione sbirciò dubbiosa dentro il buco, Harry indicò se stesso.

“Vuoi andare per primo? D’accordo, allora, dai il flauto a Hermione,” disse Draco.

Passarono degli ansiosi secondi durante i quali Harry smise di suonare e le porse lo strumento. Fuffi russò un poco, ma si tranquillizzò di nuovo quando Hermione iniziò a suonare.

Harry si fece avanti e guardò giù. Come gli altri, riusciva a vedere solo un’oscurità minacciosa. “Non può essere troppo male, se ci è riuscito Raptor,” si disse, poi alzò lo sguardo. “Ci vediamo tra un secondo.”

Prese un gran respiro e saltò. Più che vederle, sentì le pareti scorrere accanto a lui mentre cadeva. Proprio mentre iniziava a pensare che era stata una cosa davvero stupida da fare, atterrò su qualcosa di morbido. Tastò il terreno sotto di lui; da quello che capiva, era atterrato su una pianta.

“Cacchio, meno male,” borbottò, poi alzò lo sguardo verso la cima del pozzo. Riusciva a malapena a vedere il pallido viso di Draco che lo guardava dal bordo. “Va tutto bene, sono atterrato su una qualche sorta di pianta!”

Draco atterrò accanto a lui qualche secondo più tardi mentre Harry accendeva la bacchetta. Sentirono la debole musica fermarsi, e poi Hermione si unì a loro.

“Carino da parte loro mettere questa pianta qui,” disse Draco.

Hermione urlò e rotolò via dalla pianta. “Carino? È un’altra trappola!” Schiaffeggiò un viticcio che stava cercando di arrotolarsi intorno alla sua caviglia.

Harry e Draco abbassarono lo sguardo in orrore per vedere che erano quasi del tutto intrappolati nei viticci. Iniziarono a divincolarsi, ma quello peggiorò solo la situazione.

“Hermione, aiutaci!” gridò Harry.

“Smettetela di muovervi, sto cercando di pensare! È il Tranello del Diavolo…” replicò lei.

“Oh, sono così felice di sapere il suo nome, deliziato di fare la sua conoscenza,” disse sarcastico Draco.

“Sto cercando di ricordarmi come si uccide! Gli piacciono i posti bui e umidi…”

“E allora accendi un dannato fuoco!” urlò Harry.

“Ma non c’è legna!” gridò Hermione.

“Usa la tua cazzo di bacchetta, Granger!” gridò Draco.

“Oh, sì, certo!”

Qualche secondo più tardi Harry e Draco sentirono i viticci che li legavano allentarsi mentre la pianta cercava di scappare dalle fiamme blu che Hermione aveva evocato. I ragazzi balzarono velocemente via dalla pianta e si unirono a Hermione alla parete del corridoio in cui si trovavano.

“Grazie. Meno male che fai attenzione ad Erbologia,” le disse Harry, pensando a come lui e Draco non avevano sentito una parola di quello che aveva detto la Sprite sul Tranello del Diavolo.

“Peccato che non siamo atterrati su un professore, avresti acceso un fuoco molto prima,” disse Draco spolverandosi i vestiti.

“È successo _una volta_ , Malfoy! Non me lo farai mai dimenticare, non è vero?”

Draco sogghignò. “Certo che no.”

Harry si avviò lungo il corridoio. “Forza, ragazzi.”

I tre camminarono in silenzio, gli unici suoni i loro passi e le leggere gocce d’acqua che scorrevano lungo le pareti. Molto presto, iniziarono a sentire un lieve rumore ticchettante.

“Che cos’è?” chiese Draco.

“Non lo so. C’è più luce da quella parte, però,” rispose Harry. “Credo di vedere qualcosa che si muove.”

Il corridoio si aprì improvvisamente in una grande stanza illuminata. Sotto l’alto soffitto svolazzava una nuvola di uccelli colorati.

“Tutto qui? Uccelli? Chi diavolo sarebbe spaventato da dei volatili?” chiese Draco sprezzante.

Harry guardò sopra di lui. “Non credo che siano uccelli…”

Gli altri seguirono il suo sguardo.

“Non sembrano anche a voi delle chiavi?” chiese Hermione dopo qualche secondo.

“Sì…” Harry si lanciò un’occhiata intorno. Dall’altro lato della stanza c’era una grossa porta, e lui corse in quella direzione. Provò a girare la maniglia, anche usando _Alohomora_ , ma non si apriva. Si arrese e si girò verso gli altri. “Come le acchiappiamo?”

Draco indicò dei manici di scopa accanto a lui. “Voliamo. Ma qual è quella giusta?”

Harry guardò più attentamente la serratura della porta. “Probabilmente è vecchia e pesante. Forse d’argento, se è come la maniglia.”

I tre salirono sulle scope e si alzarono in volo, Hermione un po’ più lentamente dei ragazzi, chiaramente a disagio sulla scopa. Harry tentò un affondo verso una chiave argentata accanto a lui, ma quella lo evitò, insieme a tutte le altre chiavi nei paraggi.

“Ragazzi, smettete di muovervi per un secondo.”

Mentre i tre restavano fermi a mezz’aria, Harry osservò tutte le chiavi. “Lì, quella con le ali blu che sembra già essere stata presa.”

“Che stai aspettando, prendila!” gli disse Draco.

Harry scosse la testa. “Sono troppo veloci, come un Boccino fatto di steroidi.”

“Fatto di cosa?”

“Non importa. Hermione, resta bassa, e non farla scendere giù. Draco, resta dall’altra parte. Vengo verso di te, preparati ad acchiapparla se la manco.”

Harry si appiattì sulla scopa e si avvicinò velocemente alla chiave. Quella iniziò a scappare da lui, ma esitò quando si avvicinò troppo a Draco. Quella pausa fu abbastanza per Harry, e catturò la chiave a dieci centimetri da Draco, che indietreggiò di colpo.

“Voli come un maniaco.”

Harry sorrise mentre si dirigeva a terra. “Non ti ho sentito protestare durante il Quidditch.”

“Perché stavi mettendo in pericolo dei Tassorosso, non la mia faccia.”

Ad Harry scappò una risata mentre ritornava alla porta con la chiave stretta saldamente in mano. Si divincolò mentre la infilava nella serratura, e non appena la girò volò via di nuovo.

“Pronti?” chiese agli altri. Quando loro annuirono, aprì la porta.

La stanza seguente rimase del tutto buia finché Harry non fece un passo in avanti. Delle torce appese alle pareti si accesero improvvisamente, illuminando una gigantesca scacchiera. I pezzi erano enormi, più alti di Draco, e scolpiti in pietra. Sinistramente, nessuno di essi aveva un viso.

“E adesso?” chiese Harry.

“Giochiamo, ovviamente. Anche se…” Draco esitò, poi si diresse verso il re nero di fronte a lui. Allungò una mano tremante e toccò la pietra. Quella prese di colpo vita, e la testa incoronata ruotò verso il basso per guardare Draco.

“Dobbiamo prendere i vostri posti per passare?”

Il re di pietra annuì una volta, poi si rivolse di nuovo verso i pezzi bianchi. Draco osservò la scacchiera per un minuto, poi tornò dagli altri.

“Hermione, come te la cavi a scacchi?”

“Non molto bene. Non sopporto gli scacchi magici.”

Draco raddrizzò la schiena e si eresse in tutta la sua altezza. “D’accordo allora, guiderò io. Allora… Harry, prendi il posto di quella torre, e Hermione, il cavallo accanto a lui.”

Hermione si mosse felicemente a passi veloci verso il cavallo, che scese servizievolmente dalla scacchiera. Harry guardò Draco. “E tu?”

Draco sorrise. “Credo che sarò il re.”

“Ovviamente,” Harry fece roteare gli occhi mentre prendeva il posto della torre.

Draco guardò in silenzio mentre un pedone bianco veniva in avanti, poi iniziò con calma a dirigere le pedine nere.  Il suo contegno fu scosso solo quando cadde il primo pedone nero. Un cavaliere bianco lo spezzò in due dalla groppa del suo cavallo con una spada, prima di buttarlo a lato della scacchiera.

“Ma che cacchio!” Harry e Hermione si scambiarono uno sguardo scioccati.

Draco guardò il pedone impalato ad occhi spalancati, poi si scosse leggermente. “Non importa. Lui era sacrificabile. Voi due non lo siete.”

La scacchiera si svuotò lentamente mentre entrambi le parti eliminavano i loro opponenti. C’era una pila di pezzi in frantumi da entrambi le parti della scacchiera, ma Harry fu rincuorato dal notare che quella dei bianchi era leggermente più alta. La regina bianca buttò un altro pedone dietro di lei, poi ruotò lentamente sul posto finché non fu rivolta verso Harry. Come Draco, lui non si era ancora mosso.

“Draco?”

“Hmm.”

“Draco! La regina bianca mi sta guardando,” disse nervosamente Harry.

“Non ha gli occhi,” rispose in tono vago Draco.

“Non intendevo quello.”

“Shh. Hermione, fai fuori quel pedone laggiù. Quello che non si è mosso.”

Hermione lo guardò incredula. “Intendi quello in mezzo a tutti quegli altri pezzi?”

“Sì.”

“Ma…”

Draco la guardò. “Ti fidi di me?”

“Sì.”

“Allora vai da quel pedone.”

Hermione si mosse con attenzione in una formazione ad L, e si fermò di fronte all’ultimo pedone. Si morse il labbro, poi assunse un’espressione risoluta, spinse il pedone di lato ed entrò nella sua casella. Quello si ribaltò e si trascinò fuori dalla scacchiera.

“Ha! Prendi questo!” esultò Hermione.

“Scacco,” disse Draco compiaciuto.

Harry tolse gli occhi dalla regina appena in tempo per vedere il re scivolare via da Hermione.

“Muoviti di una casella verso di me, Harry,” disse Draco.

Harry eseguì, aggrottando le sopracciglia confuso quando vide Draco muoversi verso di lui nello stesso momento. Poi Draco lo afferrò e scambiò le loro posizioni.

“Ma che diavolo?”

“La mossa dell’arrocco. Oh, inoltre, scacco matto.” Draco gli rivolse un sorriso a trentadue denti.

Dall’altro lato della scacchiera, il re bianco si tolse la corona e la gettò a terra. Tutti i rimanenti pezzi bianchi scivolarono di lato per aprirgli un passaggio verso il prossimo corridoio.

“È stato fantastico,” disse Harry in un sospiro mentre camminavano con attenzione attraverso i pezzi di scacchi in frantumi.

“La vostra fiducia in me è stata travolgente,” commentò seccamente Draco. Si abbassò e raccolse la corona abbandonata dal re bianco. Gli altri lo fissarono. “Non posso neanche prendere un trofeo?”

I tre raggiunsero un’altra porta. “Pronti?” chiese di nuovo Harry.

Quando aprì la porta, furono immediatamente colpiti da una terribile puzza. Premendosi le maniche dei vestiti sopra le narici, videro un enorme troll, più grande di quello di Halloween, svenuto a terra. Aveva un grosso bernoccolo sanguinante in testa.

“Dieci punti a Raptor per aver messo fuori gioco quella cosa,” borbottò Draco mentre lo oltrepassavano.

Aprirono la porta seguente e respirarono con gratitudine l’aria fresca mentre si guardavano attorno. Su un tavolo di fronte a loro c’erano sette bottiglie di varie forme e dimensioni.

“Tutto qui?” chiese Draco mentre si facevano avanti.

Delle fiammo apparvero in entrambi i passaggi; viola dietro di loro, nero di fronte.

Harry lanciò un’occhiataccia a Draco. “Hai portato iella!”

Draco lo guardò confuso. “Ma non ho usato nessuna maledizione.”

“È un modo di dire Babbano,” mormorò Hermione mentre si avvicinava al tavolo. Raccolse un pezzo di pergamena dal tavolo e lo lesse velocemente. Harry si sorprese quando la ragazza emise uno squittio eccitato. Si mosse per leggere sopra la sua spalla, e Draco guardò da sopra l’altra.

Quando ebbe finito alzò lo sguardo. “Perché sei così eccitata?”

“Perché è logica, Harry. Logica, non magia. Un puzzle. Molti dei più grandi maghi non hanno un briciolo di logica. Rimarrebbero bloccati qui per sempre.” Schiaffeggiò la mano di Draco quando lui cercò di afferrare la pergamena. “Tu hai avuto gli scacchi, Malfoy. Questa è mia.”

Lui scrollò le spalle e rimase accanto a Harry. “Fai pure.”

Mentre Hermione rileggeva l’indovinello, Harry prese la corona di Draco dalle sue mani. Era di pietra bianca, come i pezzi degli scacchi, e aveva gli animali simboli di Hogwarts incisi sulla superficie.

“È piuttosto fica,” disse Harry restituendogliela.

Draco sorrise e si fece scivolare la corona intorno al braccio. “Lo so. Penso che la…”

Hermione batté le mani. “Ho capito! La bottiglia più piccola ci farà proseguire verso la Pietra.”

Guardarono tutti la piccola bottiglia.

“Ce n’è abbastanza solo per uno di noi,” disse Draco con voce monotona.

“Quale ci fa uscire di qui?” chiese Harry.

Hermione indicò una bottiglia più larga alla fine della fila.

“Okay. Voi due prendete quella, e andate via da qui. Vado da solo,” Harry li fissò determinato.

“Sicuramente riusciamo a dividerla,” Draco sollevò la bottiglia più piccola alla luce e la considerò dubbioso.

Harry la prese dalle sue mani. “No. Ascolta, voi due potete tornare indietro. Usate le scope per volare fuori da qui - hai ancora il flauto, no, Hermione? Puoi andare alla voliera e mandare Edvige da Silente. Draco, tu vai da Piton. Io cercherò di rallentare Raptor.”

“E che mi dici di te?” chiese Draco.

“Che succede se… se Tu-Sai-Chi è con lui?” aggiunse Hermione.

Harry sorrise cupamente. “Ha già cercato di uccidermi una volta, fallendo. Forse avrò fortuna di nuovo.”

Hermione gli si lanciò improvvisamente addosso stringendolo in un impetuoso abbraccio. Harry stava per protestare quando furono entrambi scossi dalle braccia di Draco che si stringevano intorno a loro. Harry rimase fermo per qualche secondo prima di spingerli gentilmente via da sé.

“Hermione, sei sicura sulle pozioni?”

Lei annuì e prese un lungo sorso dalla sua bottiglia. “Ugh!”

“Non è veleno, vero?” chiese Draco.

“No, ma è come bere ghiaccio.”

“Fai presto, prima che finisce l’effetto,” disse Harry. Hermione porse la bottiglia a Draco e poi corse attraverso le fiamme viola senza prendere fuoco lei stessa. Entrambi i ragazzi tirarono un sospiro di sollievo.

Draco spostò lo sguardo sulla bottiglia, poi su Harry. “Tornerò. Io… tornerò a prenderti.”

Harry cercò di rivolgergli un sorriso fiducioso. “Lo so. Ci vediamo tra poco. Non posso mica perdermi il tuo compleanno, no?”

“Giusto.” Draco annuì, bevve la sua pozione e passò velocemente attraverso le fiamme.

Harry lo guardò andare via prima di girarsi verso le fiamme nere. “Facciamolo.”

Mandò giù il contenuto della piccola bottiglia in un colpo solo e rabbrividì. Era come se gli fosse scivolato del ghiaccio nelle vene. Passò velocemente attraverso le fiamme nere senza neanche sentirle, e si ritrovò nell’ultima camera.

Non sapeva che cosa si fosse aspettato. Forse di trovare Raptor che cercava di estrarre la Pietra Filosofale da una lastra di roccia, come Re Artù con Excalibur. Oppure una bestia feroce, come un drago. Certamente non si aspettava di vedere Raptor che fissava lo Specchio delle Brame.

“Quindi ancora non l’hai presa,” disse Harry.

Raptor lo guardò ad occhi stretti. “No, non l’ho presa. Devo ammettere, mi stavo chiedendo se ti avrei trovato qui.”

“Non posso dire lo stesso. Non sei proprio un granché quando si tratta di fare le cose di nascosto.”

“Cosa intendi?”

Harry scrollò le spalle. “Ti seguiamo da mesi. Perché pensi che siamo entrati nel tuo ufficio?”

“La McGranitt ha parlato di una scommessa,” disse incerto Raptor.

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Sì, certo, non le abbiamo detto la verità. L’abbiamo detto a Piton, però. Draco sta andando a chiamarlo proprio ora, in effetti. Dovrebbe tornare presto.”

Raptor assunse per un momento un’aria nervosa. “Non importa. Non ha alcuna possibilità contro il mio padrone.”

“Sì, a proposito di quello. Dov’è Voldemort? Non dovrebbe essere qui? Perché sono abbastanza sicuro che tu non sarai un problema per Piton.”

“Tu osi pronunciare il suo nome?”

Prima che Harry potesse rispondere, Raptor fece schioccare le dita, e delle spesse corde legarono Harry dalla testa ai piedi.

“Adesso fai silenzio, Potter, mentre esamino questo interessante specchio. Questa è la chiave… vedo la Pietra, vedo me stesso offrirla al mio padrone… Ma come faccio a prenderla?”

 _Devo distrarlo,_ pensò Harry, _almeno finché non arrivano Piton o Silente. Devo spostare la sua attenzione dallo Specchio._

“Quale nome? Intendi _Voldemort_?” chiese Harry nella sua voce più fastidiosa nonostante fosse legato.

Raptor sussultò ma continuò a borbottare tra sé e sé mentre esaminava lo specchio.

“Lo stai guardando da un bel po’ di tempo, sai. Non sembra andare così bene,” provò di nuovo Harry.

“ _Silencio_.” Raptor agitò la bacchetta in direzione di Harry, e lui si accorse di non poter più emettere alcun suono.

Con un silenzioso ringhio di fastidio, Harry iniziò a muoversi lontano da Raptor. Forse se fosse riuscito a vedere lo Specchio, avrebbe potuto capire dov’era nascosta la Pietra. Harry pensò che fosse un buon piano, ma le corde lo stringevano così forte intorno alle gambe che era difficile muoversi. Harry era appena riuscito a mettersi in una posizione in cui poteva vedere la cima della sua testa riflessa sopra la spalla di Raptor, quando fu interrotto dal grido di frustrazione del professore.

“Come diavolo funziona? Aiutami, Padrone!”

Harry lo fissò terrorizzato quando una fredda voce sembrò provenire da Raptor.

“Usa il ragazzo… usa il ragazzo…”

Raptor si girò di colpo. “Tu, vieni qui!”

Un altro colpo della bacchetta di Raptor, e le corde caddero da Harry mentre lui riprendeva la sua voce. Si fece lentamente strada verso Raptor.

“Guarda nello Specchio e dimmi che cosa vedi.”

Harry soppresse un brivido di repulsione quando sentì Raptor camminare dietro di lui. Cercò di ignorarlo e guardò il suo riflesso. La sua immagine sembrava tanto spaventata quanto lui si sentiva, ma dopo qualche secondo gli rivolse un sorrisetto. Si mise la mano in tasca e ne tirò fuori una pietra scarlatta, prima di fargli l’occhiolino e rinfilarla dentro. Harry dovette soffocare un’esclamazione di sorpresa, perché sentì qualcosa di pesante cadergli in tasca. Non riusciva a capire come, ma in qualche modo aveva preso la vera Pietra.

“Beh? Che cosa vedi?”

“Io… io sto partendo con l’Espresso di Hogwarts… ma me ne vado con Draco. Passo le vacanze con lui, non con i Dursley.”

“Cazzo. Levati di torno, ragazzo.”

Harry fu grato di levarsi di mezzo, cercando di ignorare la Pietra che gli premeva contro la gamba. Sperava che Raptor non avesse visto il rigonfiamento sotto la sua uniforme scolastica.

“Sta mentendo… sta mentendo…” Era di nuovo quella voce.

“Potter, torna qui e dimmi la verità! Che cosa vedi?” gridò Raptor.

“Lasciami parlare con lui… Faccia a faccia….”

“Padrone, non siete forte abbastanza!”

“Ho abbastanza forza… per questo…”

Harry ascoltò la discussione sia terrorizzato che affascinato. Aveva una brutta sensazione. Quella sensazione aumentò soltanto quando vide Raptor iniziare a sciogliersi il turbante. Harry sperò disperatamente di sbagliarsi su quello che pensava stesse succedendo.

E poi Raptor si girò, e la speranza di Harry morì. Invece di capelli, o perfino aglio, la nuca di Raptor aveva una seconda faccia. Era pallida come un osso, e ricordava vagamente un serpente, con delle fessure per narici invece di un naso vero e proprio. I suoi occhi rossi fisavano malevolmente Harry. La sua cicatrice fu attraversata da un dolore intenso.

“Harry Potter… Lo vedi cosa sono diventato? Pura ombra e vapore… io prendo forma soltanto quando posso abitare il corpo di qualcuno… Ma ci sono sempre state persone disposte ad aprirmi il cuore e la mente… Il sangue di unicorno mi ha rinvigorito, nelle scorse settimane… Hai visto quando il fedele Raptor l’ha bevuto per me, nella foresta… Una volta che sarò entrato in possesso dell’Elisir di Lunga Vita, potrò crearmi un corpo tutto mio… E ora, veniamo a noi… Perché non mi dai quella pietra che hai in tasca?”

Harry barcollò all’indietro. Forse sarebbe riuscito ad andarsene da lì, se fosse saltato sopra le fiamme che coprivano l’entrata.

“Non fare l’idiota… È meglio che ti salvi la vita e ti unisci a me… altrimenti farai la stessa fine dei tuoi genitori! Loro sono morti implorando la mia clemenza…” 

“Bugiardo!” lo interruppe arrabbiato Harry.

Voldemort sorrise in modo malevolo. “Ma che cosa commovente… Sì, hai ragione, i tuoi genitori erano coraggiosi… Tuo padre ha ingaggiato un’intrepida lotta… Tua madre, invece, non era necessario che morisse… stava solo cercando di proteggerti… E ora dammi quella Pietra, se non vuoi che sia morta invano!”

“Mai!”

Harry fece per correre verso la porta, ma Voldemort stava gridando qualcosa a Raptor, e un secondo dopo la cicatrice di Harry venne attraversata da una fitta acuta quando Raptor afferrò il suo polso. Era come se la testa gli si spaccasse in due, quando all’improvviso il dolore diminuì. Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo confuso e vide Raptor portarsi le dita al petto, guardandole mentre si riempivano di vesciche.

“Prendilo!” gridò Voldemort.

Raptor si lanciò verso Harry e lo afferrò per il collo. La cicatrice di Harry quasi lo accecò nuovamente per il dolore, ma si forzò a guardare le mani di Raptor. Stavano diventando sempre più rosse dove erano entrate in contatto con la pelle di Harry.

 _Fa più male a lui che a me,_ pensò Harry.

Harry alzò entrambi le mani, mirando al volto di Raptor. Riuscì a poggiare una mano sulla sua bocca, l’altra intorno alla sua tempia, con un pollice sopra un occhio. Era a malapena consapevole degli strilli che faceva il professore mentre la sua pelle bruciava e si copriva di vesciche. Sentì la pelle sotto il suo pollice collassare, e realizzò disgustato che l’occhio di Raptor era esploso. Se ne approfittò e spinse il suo pollice ancora più giù. Voldemort stava urlando a Raptor di uccidere Harry, ma lui non riusciva a vedere nulla… la sua vista era diventata nera mentre il dolore alla testa aumentava. L’ultima cosa che sentì fu qualcuno che chiamava il suo nome, e poi tutto diventò nero.

 

********

 

Harry rinvenne quando vide qualcosa di dorato brillare sopra di lui. Il Boccino! Cercò di afferrarlo, ma le sue braccia non volevano ascoltarlo. Frustrato, chiuse di nuovo gli occhi. Quando li riaprì, si ritrovò a fissare la faccia sorridente di Albus Silente.

“Buon pomeriggio, Harry,” disse Silente.

Harry sbatté gli occhi confuso prima di ricordarsi tutto. “Signore, Raptor ha preso la Pietra! Deve fermarlo!”

“Calmati, caro ragazzo, sei rimasto un po’ indietro. Raptor non ha la Pietra.”

Harry corrugò le sopracciglia sentendo il tono della voce di Silente. “Dov’è, allora?”

Silente si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia dov’era seduto. “È stata distrutta.”

Harry si mise a sedere a fatica, notando che sembrava essere nell’infermeria. “Ma che succederà ai Flamel? Moriranno, non è vero?”

Silente gli rivolse un gran sorriso. “Oh, sai di Nicolas e Peronella? Severus mi aveva accennato che sapevi più di quanto dovresti, ma devo confessare che non gli avevo davvero creduto. Hanno una piccola riserva di Elisir, abbastanza da durare per qualche mese. Sistemeranno i loro affari, e poi sì, moriranno.”

“Oh.” Harry non sapeva come rispondere a quello, quindi colse l’opportunità per darsi un’occhiata intorno. Il suo letto era circondato da dei separatori bianchi. Sul comodino accanto lui c’era una grossa pila di dolciumi e bigliettini. Sorrise quando vide una lunga collana di margherite fuoriuscire dal tavolo.

Silente seguì il suo sguardo. “Pegni d’affetto da parte dei tuoi amici. Quello che è successo tra te e Voldemort è assolutamente segreto, quindi ovviamente l’intera scuola ne è a conoscenza.”

Harry si portò delicatamente la collana di margherite in grembo. “Da quant’è che sono qui?”

“Tre giorni. La signorina Granger e il signor Malfoy saranno ben contenti di trovarti sveglio.”

Harry annuì. “Cos’è successo a Raptor? E Voldemort?”

“Ah. Sono arrivato in tempo per allontanare Raptor da te, anche se te la stavi cavando egregiamente anche da solo. Era indebolito dal tuo tocco, vedi. Voldemort l’ha abbandonato poco dopo il mio arrivo. È tornato ad essere incorporeo. Non essendo del tutto vivo, non può morire. È scomparso, ma tornerà.”

“Perché Raptor non poteva toccarmi? Voglio dire, faceva male anche a me, ma non mi sono bruciato come lui.”

“Voldemort è un mago potente, ma esistono alcune aree della magia di cui lui non sa nulla. Sto parlando dell’amore, Harry. Tua madre è morta proteggendoti, e il suo amore per te ti ha lasciato un marchio. No, non come la tua cicatrice. La sua protezione risiede in te, nel tuo sangue, sulla tua pelle. Sei stato marchiato da un atto di puro amore. Come tale, Voldemort, e qualcuno che condivide la sua anima come Raptor, non possono toccarti. È un’agonia per una persona tale toccare qualcuno segnato da un marchio di tanta bontà e purezza.”

Harry digerì tutto questo e proseguì con la sua prossima domanda. “Il mio mantello dell’invisibilità… Era di mio padre. Sa chi me l’ha mandato?”

Silente sorrise. “Sono stato io. L’avevo preso in prestito da tuo padre poco prima che morisse, e ho pensato che ti sarebbe piaciuto.”

Qualcosa sulla risposta di Silente gli fece venire un dubbio, ma Harry non riusciva a capire cosa fosse. “Un’ultima cosa… Come ho fatto a tirare fuori la Pietra dallo Specchio?”

“Ah, sono proprio contento che tu me l’abbia chiesto. È stata una delle mie idee più brillanti, e, detto fra noi, è tutto dire! Vedi, soltanto chi avesse voluto trovare la Pietra… bada bene: trovarla, non usarla… sarebbe stato capace di prenderla. Altrimenti lo Specchio gli avrebbe rimandato la propria immagine mentre creavano oro o bevevano l’Elisir di Lunga Vita. Devo dire che certe volte il mio cervello mi sorprende… Be’, adesso basta con le domande. Propongo che tu cominci ad assaggiare qualcuno di questi dolci. Ah! Gelatine Tuttigusti +1! Da giovane ho avuto la sfortuna di trovarne una al gusto di vomito, e da allora devo dire che per me hanno perso ogni attrattiva… Ma se prendo una bella caramella _mou_ , non dovrei correre rischi, che dici?”

Sorrise e si cacciò in bocca una gelatina color caramello, per poi fare un verso strozzato. “Povero me! Cerume!”

Harry guardò il Preside uscire dalla stanza cercando di non ridere. Pensò che la caramella al cerume fosse la giusta punizione di Silente per essere sembrato tanto compiaciuto dai suoi stessi piani.

I pensieri di Harry furono interrotti dal suono di un litigio che proveniva dall’altra parte della porta.

“Ma è sveglio! Vorrà vederci!”

“Per favore!”

Harry sorrise alle voci dei suoi amici.

“Assolutamente no. Il ragazzo ha bisogno di riposarsi,” rispose Madama Chips. Harry fece roteare gli occhi. Gli piaceva Madama Chips, ma poteva essere severa quando voleva. Stava per chiamarla quando parlò un’altra voce.

“Mi assicurerò che non lo stanchino troppo, Poppy.”

Sentì Madama Chips sospirare, e poi Draco e Hermione balzarono da dietro le tende, seguiti da Piton.

“Harry! Eravamo così preoccupati per te!” esclamò Hermione mentre lei e Draco prendevano posto accanto al suo letto.

“Lo erano davvero. Ho beccato il signor Malfoy mentre cercava di sgattaiolare qui dentro sotto il mantello. Due volte,” disse Piton. Aveva un’aria quasi fiera mentre lo diceva.

Harry si accigliò guardando Piton, poi qualcosa in testa gli scattò e capì qual era il dubbio che lo assillava. “Signore, posso farle una domanda? Quella notte in cui mi ha trovato a guardare lo Specchio delle Brame, ha usato un incantesimo per rendersi invisibile. C’è una qualche ragione per cui qualcuno in grado di farlo dovrebbe volere il mio mantello?”

Piton piegò la testa di lato riflettendo. “Se la persona in questione fosse in grado di eseguire un Incantesimo di Disillusione, allora no. Anche se il mantello è, ovviamente, in grado di coprire più di una persona alla volta.”

Draco si intromise. “Lascia perdere il mantello, Harry. L’intera scuola ne sta parlando - che cosa è successo dopo che ce ne siamo andati?”

Harry iniziò a spiegare, ma si sentiva troppo imbarazzato dai loro sguardi, quindi raccontò la sua storia giocherellando con la collana di margherite che aveva in grembo. Quando finalmente finì, le lunghe dita di Piton si chiusero sulle sue per fermare il suo agitarsi continuo. Harry guardò in silenzio mentre Piton puntava la bacchetta verso la collana.

“Incantesimo di Preservazione. Adesso non appassiranno,” disse quando Harry lo guardò interrogativo.

“Grazie, signore. Cosa è successo a voi due quando ve ne siete andati?” chiese Harry.

“Oh, ce la siamo cavata abbastanza facilmente. Stavo andando verso la voliera, quando mi sono imbattuta nel Preside. Sapeva giù tutto - ha solo detto, ‘Harry gli è andato dietro, vero?’ e poi si è precipitato da te. Quindi ho raggiunto Draco.”

“Ho trovato il Professor Piton nei sotterranei, e siamo tornati indietro al corridoio, incontrando Hermione lungo la strada. E poi…”

“E poi ho dovuto trattenere con la forza il signor Malfoy per impedirgli di tornare da te,” brontolò Piton.

“Avevo promesso che l’avrei fatto,” Draco lanciò un’occhiataccia a Piton.

“Basta così, signor Malfoy. Ti ho detto che avrei avvisato te e la signorina Granger del risveglio del signor Potter se avresti lasciato perdere l’argomento.”

Mentre Draco e Piton si guardavano male a vicenda, Hermione si sporse in avanti. “Allora Harry, starai meglio in tempo per il banchetto di fine anno, domani?”

Lui scrollò le spalle. “Dovrò chiedere a Madama Chips, immagino.”

Draco sorrise. “Deve lasciarti andare. I Corvonero possono anche aver vinto la Coppa delle Case, ma noi abbiamo vinto quella di Quidditch.”

Hermione gemette. “Non me lo ricordare.”

Il sorriso di Draco si trasformò in un ghigno. “Sono stati assolutamente distrutti da Corvonero,” disse ad Harry sopra i brontolii di Hermione.

“Credo che sia stata la loro peggior sconfitta negli ultimi trecento anni,” aggiunse generosamente Piton, con un sorrisetto.

 

*******

 

Dopo quasi quattordici ore di sonno, Harry si sentiva tornato come prima.

“Il che vuol dire che posso andare al banchetto, no?”

Madama Chips strinse le labbra mentre finiva di sistemare la sua montagna di dolcetti. “Il Professor Silente dice che hai il permesso di andare. E hai un altro visitatore.”

“Ottimo. Chi è?”

Hagrid apparve da dietro la tenda, e parve essere troppo grande per entrare nella stanza. Si sedette e scoppiò immediatamente a piangere.

“È stata… tutta… colpa… mia… maledetto me! Sono stato io a dire a quel malvagio come sfuggire alla sorveglianza di Fuffi! Proprio io gliel’ho detto! E tutto per un uovo di drago! Giuro che non berrò più neanche un goccio, io-”

“Hagrid, smettila! L’avrebbe scoperto in qualche altro modo, è di Voldemort che stiamo parlando!”

“Saresti potuto morire! E non dire il suo nome!”

“Voldemort! Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort!” gridò Harry, scioccando Hagrid a tal punto da farlo smettere di parlare. “L’ho incontrato - due volte, ormai - e lo chiamo con il suo nome. Non è mai successo niente di male a dire un nome. E adesso sto bene, andrò al banchetto tra poco.”

Hagrid si strofinò il naso e sorrise debolmente. “Mi hai fatto ricordare, ti ho portato un regalo. Silente mi ha dato un giorno libero per prepararlo, ce l’ho qui da qualche parte…”

Harry lo guardò trepidante mentre Hagrid tirava fuori dalle tasche un vasto assortimento di chiavi, biscotti per cani e monetine ai piedi del letto di Harry. Finalmente, tirò fuori un libro rilegato in pelle.

“Ecco qui. Ho mandato dei gufi a tutti i vecchi amici dei tuoi genitori per chiedergli delle foto. Sapevo che non ne avevi neanche una, capisci. Ad ogni modo, spero che ti piaccia.”

Harry aprì con attenzione l’album. Da ogni pagina i volti sorridenti dei suoi genitori lo guardavano, a volte con un gruppo di amici, a volto solo loro due, o da soli. Una li mostrava anche in compagnia di un Harry neonato. Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo, senza essere in grado di dire una parola, e saltò fuori dal letto per stringere Hagrid in un forte abbraccio.

 

*******

 

Quella sera, Harry si diresse al banchetto da solo. Aveva dovuto provare a Madama Chips di essere in grado di uscire dal letto da solo e camminare in giro prima che lei acconsentisse a lasciarlo andare. Non gli aveva dato così fastidio, considerato che era bello che un adulto si preoccupasse così per lui una volta tanto. Ma venne colto da un lampo di fastidio quando arrivò alla Sala Grande e la trovò già completamente piena. Delle decorazioni blu e bronzo decoravano la sala per celebrare la vittoria della Coppa delle Case da parte di Corvonero, e un grosso striscione rappresentante l’aquila di Corvonero decorava la parete sopra il tavolo degli insegnanti.

Quando Harry entrò l’intera sala cadde in silenzio per un secondo, prima che tutti iniziassero a parlare ad alta voce. Harry cercò di ignorare le persone che si alzavano per guardarlo meglio, forzandolo a ricordare il suo Smistamento, e camminò velocemente verso il tavolo dei Serpeverde. Scivolò nella panca tra Draco e Daphne e si guardò intorno.

“Ciao ragazzi. Mi sono perso qualcosa?”

Draco scosse la teste mentre gli altri del primo anno iniziarono a dire tutti insieme ad Harry quanto fossero felici di vederlo. Daphne gli diede anche un abbraccio.

“Hai ricevuto la mia collana di margherite?” gli chiese mentre lo lasciava andare, arrossendo leggermente.

Harry sorrise. “Lo sapevo che era da parte tua! Sì, è bellissima. Piton gli ha anche fatto un incantesimo così non appassirà.”

Daphne aprì la bocca per rispondere quando Silente entrò a grandi passi nella sala.

“Un altro anno è passato! E io devo tediarvi con un’altra chiacchierata da vecchio bacucco, prima che possiamo affondare i denti nelle nostre deliziose leccornie. Che anno è stato questo! Si spera che adesso abbiate la testa un po’ meno vuota di quando siete arrivati… E ora, avete tutta l’estate davanti a voi per tornare a vuotarvela, prima che cominci il nuovo anno…

“Ora, se ho ben capito, deve essere assegnata la Coppa del dormitorio, e la classifica è questa: al quarto posto, Tassorosso, con trecentocinquantadue punti; terzo Serpeverde, con trecentosettantaquattro punti; secondo, Grifondoro, con quattrocentoquattordici punti; e primo, Corvonero, con quattrocentoventisei punti.”

Dal tavolo dei Corvonero si levarono delle grida di giubilo.

“Sì, sì, ben fatto, Corvonero. Tuttavia, ci sono alcuni recenti avvenimenti che vanno presi in considerazione.”

Alle parole di Silente scese il silenzio sul tavolo dei Corvonero.

“Ehm. Ho alcune comunicazioni dell’ultimo minuto da fare, a proposito del punteggio. Vediamo… Primo, a Mr Draco Malfoy, per la miglior partita a scacchi che si sia mai vista ad Hogwarts, assegno alla Casa di Serpeverde cinquanta punti.”

Le guance di Draco si tinsero di rosa mentre Harry e Pansy lo abbracciavano, ma era sorridente. Harry guardò dall’altra parte della sala e vide Hermione e Neville unirsi all’applauso, e sorrise alla vista di un amareggiato Ron.

Silente aspettò finché ci fu nuovamente silenzio. “Secondo, a Miss Hermione Granger… per avere usato freddamente la sua logica di fronte al fuoco, assegno a Grifondoro cinquanta punti.”

Harry e Draco saltarono in piedi unendosi al festeggiamento dei Grifondoro. Harry guardò verso il tavolo degli insegnanti e diede un colpetto a Draco; Piton stava applaudendo forte quasi quanto la McGranitt, seduta accanto a lui. Hermione sotterrò il viso tra le mani, e mentre tornava a sedersi, Harry sospettò che fosse scoppiata a piangere.

“Terzo, a Mr Harry Potter… per il suo sangue freddo e l’eccezionale coraggio, assegno alla Casa di Serpeverde sessanta punti.”

Il tavolo dei Serpeverde esplose di nuovo in un applauso mentre c’era chi faceva velocemente i conti a mente. Harry cercò di scivolare più giù nel suo posto, ma Draco lo tirò in piedi insieme al resto del tavolo.

Silente alzò la voce sopra il frastuono. “Ciò significa, che dovremmo ritoccare un po’ quelle decorazioni!”

Batté le mani una volta, e le decorazioni di Corvonero tremolarono e cambiarono colore. Blu e bronzo vennero rimpiazzati da verde e argento, e lo striscione dell’aquila fu sostituito da quello di un serpente. Piton e la McGranitt si stavano stringendo la mano. Lasciando cadere la mano della professoressa, Piton spostò lo sguardo sulla folla e alzò il suo bicchiere verso Harry.

 

********

 

Harry fu sorpreso di ricevere i risultati dei suoi esami il giorno dopo a colazione. Se ne era quasi dimenticato. Era andato estremamente bene in Pozioni, e fu divertito dallo scoprire che aveva avuto un buon voto anche in Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure. Il resto dei suoi voti non era altrettanto alto, ma fu lo stesso compiaciuto.

Prima che se ne accorgesse, i loro bauli erano riempiti, i dormitori svuotati, ed erano sulla strada per l’Espresso di Hogwarts. Harry si trovò uno scompartimento con Draco, Hermione, Pansy, Daphne e Neville. Harry osservò divertito mentre Draco cercava di presentare il suo gufo, Thoth, ad Edvige, quando Hermione gli diede una gomitata nel fianco. Aveva in mano un pacco avvolto in una carta da regalo verde.

“Oh, grazie! Me ne ero dimenticato,” Harry prese il pacchetto dalle sue mani. “Buon compleanno, Draco. Mi dispiace che sia così in ritardo.”

Draco raddrizzò la schiena alla vista del regalo. “Per questa volta ti perdono, visto che eri privo di sensi.” 

Aprì il pacchetto con impazienza, e fece un gran sorriso ad Harry quando vide il kit per la manutenzione dei manici di scopa.

“Grazie.”

“È per il prossimo anno. Potrai portare la tua scopa a scuola, e ho pensato che potresti provare ad entrare nella squadra di Quidditch,” spiegò Harry.

“Stavo pensando di fare il provino per il ruolo di Cacciatore,” rifletté Draco.

Hermione cambiò velocemente argomento; la pesante sconfitta dei Grifondoro da parte dei Corvonero era ancora un argomento da evitare per lei e Neville.

Troppo presto, scambiarono le loro uniformi scolastiche per i loro vestiti normali, ed arrivarono alla stazione di King’s Cross. Ci misero molto ad uscire dalla piattaforma 9 e 3/4. Una guardia di sicurezza li faceva uscire a piccoli gruppi così da non allarmare i Babbani dall’altro lato della barriera.

“Mi scriverete, vero?” chiese Harry mentre aspettavano in fila. 

Mentre tutti gli assicuravano che l’avrebbero fatto, Draco buttò il suo braccio intorno alle spalle di Harry. “E non dovrai neanche stare con i tuoi parenti per molto. Io e mia madre verremo a prenderti, non preoccuparti.”

Harry gli rivolse un gran sorriso. “Non lo farò. Inoltre, loro non sanno che non mi è permesso usare la magia al di fuori della scuola. Mi divertirò un sacco con Dudley quest’estate.”

Una volta attraversata la barriera, Harry abbracciò Draco e lo guardò dirigersi verso una coppia di persone bionde che dovevano essere i suoi genitori. Neanche le occhiatacce di zio Vernon riuscirono a togliergli il sorriso dalla faccia.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T: E siamo arrivati alla fine! Grazie a tutti voi che avete seguito e letto questa storia, chi ha recensito e chi no, avete reso il mio lavoro mille volte più facile!  
> E non preoccupatevi, non è finita qua; la storia in lingua originale è arrivata fino al quinto anno, e l’autrice sta attualmente pubblicando il sesto. Ho decisamente l’intenzione di continuare a tradurre questa serie, ormai mi ci sono affezionata troppo, ma temo che passerà un po’ di tempo prima che inizi a pubblicare il secondo anno; in questo periodo sono davvero troppo occupata (chi l’avrebbe detto che bastava l’anno della maturità per iniziare a farmi studiare -.-), ma prometto che il sequel arriverà, prima o poi!  
> Grazie ancora, e vi auguro una splendida giornata!


End file.
